PokéTail
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: PokespexFT-When the Pokedex Owners travel to Gold and Sapphire's former home of Earthland, things start to get hectic as a battle begins between a sinister group and the mages of Fairy Tail. Just what are these antogonist's ambitions?
1. Fall

**EDIT: REVISED VERSION!**

**Hey there! I've always wanted to try a crossover story. For people who aren't Pokespe fans (yet), please go ahead and use the link at the bottom of my profile to read it! **

**The reason I made this is because there are absolutely NO PokemonxFairy Tail stories out there, so I said "I'll make one!" and I think some of the characters are pretty compatible with each other.**

**Also, I'm NEVER doing one with the anime, because, to be honest…it's shitty nowadays (don't get me wrong, the earlier seasons rocked!).**

**Hope you enjoy! But first,**

**Warnings: *SPOILERS for anyone who isn't up to date with both mangas**

***This story takes place after the battle with Grimoire Heart. The exam is on hold for a while. **

***In Pokespe, it's presumably after the HGSS arc and during the BW arc. **

***Black and White didn't meet the other Dex Owners yet.**

***Swearing**

***Some violence/fights**

***A few OCs will appear**

***The fic is only slightly AU, but come on, I'm connecting two universes here! **

***Many possible hints of many possible pairings**

**Full summary: In August of the year X777-right after the dragon's disappearances-Gold, the **_**real**_** Thunder Dragon Slayer raised by the Thunder dragon Senki, is invited to join Fairy Tail guild. There, he meets friends that he'll never forget. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Happy, Gildarts and finally…Sapphire, the Water Dragon Slayer raised by the Water dragon Mizaqua. But what if, on December 5, X779, Gold and Sapphire are sucked in by a giant hole called the XAnima, a portal that connects different universes. They fall into the Pokémon world, leaving them to wander hopelessly. Somehow, instead of being orphans like in their home world, they have loving human parents. Up to this day, the duo searches for a way to return to Earthland, and it seems that the Distortion World might be the answer…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 1: _

_Fall_

_._

_I called your name so many times it can't be counted,_

_I wonder if you're smiling somewhere…_

_._

"_WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" the Guild cheered as a black-haired boy entered through the door beside the resident male S-Class, Laxus._

"_Oh, it's you!" a little brunette girl called out to him, "I'm Sapphire. What's your name?"_

_The boy grinned, "Gold!"_

_Cheers were heard all over the guild as the celebration started for the two newest members._

"_Hey, you!" A boy with pink hair yelled out to Gold from afar, "Fight me!"_

_Gold fell into deep thought as he examined the other boy's features, one of which made him laugh out loud. "Sure, I'll fight ya…Pinky!"_

" _MY NAME'S NOT PINKY! IT'S NATSU!"_

"_Too bad, that's gonna be my nickname for you!" _

_The boys flew at each other as Sapphire cheerfully observed._

_Everyone sweatdropped, 'So this is how it's gonna be…?'_

_._

_Our voice that we released into the night sky…_

_._

_Friendships were created and bonds grew stronger between the members of Fairy Tail. Everything was just perfect._

_Until one fateful day…_

_Natsu's screams could be heard from inside the building._

"_EVERYONE HELP! GOLD AND SAPPHIRE ARE TRAPPED IN THIS…__**THING**__!"_

_At first, only a few people came to check on them, presuming it was those three just playing a game, before calling the rest of the guild for back-up._

_._

_Disappears within the hustle and gently wraps around us…_

_._

_Gold and Sapphire struggled in the air, trying to defy the forces of the hole that was slowly sucking them in._

"_Gold! Sapphire!" voices of a worried guild called out. They were trying to use their magic to somehow make the hole disappear and save the two children._

"_Waaaah…!" six year-old Sapphire cried. Being so young, she was completely terrified of this unknown thing. Almost all of them were._

_Almost._

"_Take this, portal-thing!" Natsu yelled, punching his fiery fist towards the sky. _

_"Go, Natsu!" Happy cheered. Although, the fierce winds blew it out in an instant. Suddenly, Natsu was getting pulled by the forces of the portal. "Wh-whoa!"_

_Luckily, Erza grabbed his foot before he went anywhere. "You idiot! Don't get so close to that thing! You're going to get sucked in as well!" she yelled, yanking him down._

"_Then what are we supposed to do, Erza? !" Natsu yelled back angrily. Erza glared at him. Natsu silenced immediately._

"_Damn… if we don't do something, the two of them will …" Macao cursed, thinking of the horrible possibilities to come._

"_Calm down, buddy. They're not going anywhere on our watch!" Wakaba said, determined, "We can't lose Sapphire-chan. She's too cute!"_

_Macao sweatdropped, "You only care about her cuteness?"_

_Meanwhile in the air, Gold attempts to use his magic. Only tiny sparks fly out of his hands. "Shoot…this thing is draining my magic big time." He said to himself. He looked over at the sobbing girl, then at the gaping hole behind them. Everything seemed so hopeless. _

_What __**was**__ on the other side of that hole?_

"_You guys!"Lisanna called out, "Gold! Sapphire! We're gonna save you! For sure!" Gold grinned. Even in the worst situations, Lisanna stayed positive. That was one of the things he liked about her._

_Gray gritted his teeth. His ice magic wasn't working. He turned to the Master, "Oi, Gramps! Can't you use that really powerful magic of yours? You know… Fairy…Claw, or something?"_

_Makarov fumed, "Fairy __**Law**__, Gray. I told you, it only works on enemies! This is obviously not a living being!" As much as he wanted to use his magic to help, nothing would make that hole go away. Gray sighed in disappointment. That was his last idea._

"_Urgh!" Mirajane fell to the ground with a grunt in her monstrous Take Over form._

"_Nee-chan, are you okay?" Elfman helped her up, "You should stop flying into the hole. It might suck you in. I don't wanna lose you."_

"_Elfman…" Mira says breathlessly._

_Suddenly, the wind grew stronger. The guild held on to various objects, some to each other._

"_Uwaaaaaaah!" Sapphire screamed. Everyone's eyes widened at the same time._

"_Sapph!"_

"_Sapphire-chan!"_

"_SAPPHIRE!"_

…_She disappeared into the portal._

_Lisanna teared up. Her best friend…was gone. "__**NOOOO**__!" _

_._

_Breath also dies out along the loop road line…_

_._

_Makarov looked furious. Or rather, frustrated. How could he let his children be taken away? Screw it if his magic didn't seem to have any effect on the portal! He had to at least try, dammit! He turned into his giant form. "GRAAAH!" he attempted to punch the portal somehow, but came unsuccessful. _

_Natsu, now released from Erza's grip, stood and stared at the sky. His remaining friend was being taken away right before his eyes, yet he couldn't do anything to save him. He slumped down to his knees and punched the ground. "Damn it…"_

_Seeing this action from the usually brave young boy, everyone was shocked. In the sky, Gold felt terrible. There really was no hope left…Sapphire was gone, some were crying their eyes out, some members looked ready to, the Master was rampaging…even the strong and scary Erza looked frustrated and helpless._

"_GAAAH!" Gold held his head in confusion and frustration. At this rate, he might never…see his friends again._

_The portal sucked him in before there was a chance for any last words. That triggered everyone's tears in an instant._

"_Gold…" Natsu whispered as tears trickled down his cheeks. Happy was wiping his own tears as he looked down at his partner._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_._

_Underneath the faded stars and dark sky…_

_._

_In another distant world, Gold woke up on a grassy hill, rubbing his head that was sore; most likely from the presumed impact from the fall out of the sky._

"_Wh-where am I…?" he looked around. Sapphire wasn't there- heck, nobody was there. Nothing felt familiar. It was as if he had fallen into a completely different universe._

_Though Gold didn't know it yet, he __**did**__ fall into a completely different world._

.

_I wonder since when I've been looking for…_

_._

_Landing on a soft bush after the fall, Sapphire groggily rubbed her eyes and took a good look at her surroundings. A forest._

"…_Is anyone there?" she called out. No one answered. The silence was deafening, as if the whole world had vanished._

_At least, __**her **__world did._

_._

_My individuality and the recipe of the way of life…_

_._

_On Earthland, no one was unaffected by the incident. Even the people of Magnolia had bowed their heads whenever they passed by Fairy Tail in respect for the children who had disappeared. And speaking of Fairy Tail…_

"_HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DISAPPEAR?" Laxus roared at his Grandfather, receiving the attention of many grieving guild members, "GOLD AND SAPPH…!"_

"_Laxus…" Makarov sighed, "There was…nothing we could do…"_

"_BULLSHIT!" Laxus stormed out of the building, raging at the weakness of his guild. Seeing him blow up, some grieved harder than before. _

_Laxus…truly cared for those two._

_._

_Laugh, cry, sing! Become a flower!_

_Be in full bloom and one day overflow with radiance…_

_._

…

_He found out about the new world he was in, the creatures that lived there, and most importantly, that he had a mother-which surprised him, since he was supposed to be an orphan, only to be have raised by a dragon._

_Over the years, Gold grew up with Pokemon, treating them as partners. They reminded him of the guild back on Earthland. Gold met many friends in his life in the Pokemon world, making important impacts in his current life._

_But he would never forget his old life- his powers, his home of Magnolia town, and of course, all the friends he had in Fairy Tail._

Staring at the bright blue sky, Gold chuckled.

"I can go back to that old life. Very soon. If this works."

_._

_I called your name so many times that it can't be counted,_

_That warmth lingering in the palm of my hand._

_._

_Meanwhile, Sapphire was eventually found by her 'father' and was brought 'home'. Sapphire was going to tell the man that he was mistaken, but couldn't find the words to say so, due to the warm hug she hadn't received in years._

_As time passed, Sapphire's father taught her about all the 'Pokemon' in the world, and the grand world they 'lived' in. He had even caught one of those creatures for her!_

_Even so, she would definitely never forget about the life on Earthland-having magic, Magnolia's welcoming warmth, and last but not least, the friends she loved in Fairy Tail._

Glancing at the endless blue sea, Sapphire grinned.

"Life on Earthland…I'll have it back soon. If this works."

_._

_Our voice that we vowed back then disappears into the hustle,_

_And petrifies the city that I was in with you…_

_._

Just as they had said, Gold, Sapphire and their 11 companions were climbing to the peak of Sinnoh's Mt. Coronet the very next day. A chilly breeze wisped around them, as an air of uncertainty hung alongside it…

_._

_No matter how impatient I get, I'll definitely react_

_Without worrying about the future…_

_._

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ch. 1 complete, Ch. 2 coming soon!**

**Also…I said that Gold was the real electric Dragon Slayer. It said in the manga/anime that Laxus ate an Thunder Dragon Slayer lacrima, so I'm not sure if a real Thunder Dragon Slayer should really exist. I just thought that electric powers would somehow match Gold (GSC arc ending?). Well anyhow, that would mean Laxus and Gold have the same powers. Weird, huh? Also, Sapphire is the Water Dragon Slayer, but that won't necessarily mean that she's automatically the same as Juvia, just so you know.**

**Finally, does anyone know that song? It's gonna be PokéTail's theme song now! (Hint: L/i…nk=on?123pr-pro…f I _le!)**

**Review please!**

**I really want to know how I'm doing!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Arrival

**EDIT: Revised version, but only grammar mistakes!**

**Hi ho! The second chapter of PokeTail is here for you! **

**I don't have much to say, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe or FT.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokeTail_

_Chapter 2:_

_Arrival_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 4<span>__th__ (present day)_

_Pokemon World_

_Sinnoh region, peak of Mt. Coronet _

_Approximately 12:00 P.M._

An enormous, dark purple hole swirled around the Spear Pillar. The famous 13 Pokedex Owners stared at the menacing hole in front of them.

"Gold, Sapphire, are you absolutely sure we should do this?" Ruby asked his friends with a worried look.

Gold nodded, "Yeah. I'm definitely sure, Prissy Boy."

Sapphire nodded as well. Three years ago at the Battle Frontier, she was shocked to find her old friend, Gold, there. Six years of being separated from her friends-no, her family-was enough. Finally…a big chance to reunite with them! If this works, that is.

"Can someone _please_ remind me why we're jumping into a rip of TIME and SPACE?" Emerald asked in utter confusion.

Gold turned his head and grinned. "You'll see when we get there."

"And where exactly?" Green asked him with a hint of irritation.

"Earthland." Sapphire answered without turning, continuing to stare at the purplish hole.

Pearl's brow creased, "WHAT in the name of ARCEUS is Earthland?"

"It's a different world." Gold told him bluntly.

"A-a different world?" Crystal sputtered, "How are you two so sure that this world even exists?"

"Geez, stop being so serious," Gold said, waving his hand at her. Crys fumed. "You should've asked the questions _before_ we climbed this giant mountain!"

"Well, since we're already here, I guess it's a little pointless to turn back." Red, the leader of the group, announced. He was actually looking forward to this, much to almost everyone's dismay.

"But is this really safe?" Dia questioned after taking a bite of his chocolate chip cookie, "After all, there's a possibility of us getting lost in time and space forever, right?"

Three quarters of the group shivered. Who wanted to risk their lives like that?

"Hey, too bad. This is a do-or-die situation. I'm trusting my instincts and those scriptures on this one." The golden-eyed boy told everyone.

"We've done tons of risky stuff before." Sapphire pointed out.

Platinum stood from the ground, indicating she had finished reading the scripture in her hands. Everyone gave her their attention. "It seems that we must jump into this portal first. We will land in the Distortion World. Next, we must locate a rainbow colored portal in order to get to Earthland. Its harsh winds will immediately suck us in."

The former Fairy Tail members narrowed their eyes, both thinking: _'A portal with harsh winds? That has to be it.'_

"Well, off I go!" Sapphire proclaimed excitedly, jumping into the portal.

"What are we waiting for?" Gold jumped in, followed by Red, Blue, Crys and Emerald. The remaining slowly but surely jumped in.

Green facepalmed at everyone's denseness, "I guess I have no choice…" he finally jumped in.

* * *

><p>Everyone smoothly landed on floating rocks due to the lack of gravity in the Distortion World.<p>

"Whoa! This place is really cool!" Blue exclaimed, doing a 360 flip.

While the others laughed and did some air tricks, Yellow looked into the distance. All there was to see was swirling purple skies, floating rocks, and…

A giant speeding shadow?

"Um…guys, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the creature.

Platinum gasped. "Oh no…that's…"

The shadow gave out a loud roar and charged in their direction through the air.

"…Giratina, the legendary Pokemon of Distortion."

"…SAY WHAT?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Pearl yelled.

"I think it's angry that we crossed its territory!" Crystal announced, "Rald, do something!"

"Okay!" said Dex Owner replied, pulling out his E-shooter and aiming at the enraged Giratina.

"Everyone! I've found the rainbow portal!" Silver called out. _'Wow…finding that portal was easier than I expected.' _He quickly began to lead the group towards the portal. Meanwhile, Emerald began to shoot his hometown soil. They positioned in a diamond- shape form around Giratina. In a dazed state, it stopped rampaging for a few moments. Rald took that time to run as fast as he could to the portal where Silver waited for him. They both jumped in. Seconds after, the portal disappeared, leaving Giratina in its world…

In the portal, everyone began to scream and panic.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"What if we don't make it?"

"Why did I agree to this? !"

"MOMMY, SAVE ME!"

A sense of fear wavered through Gold and Sapphire as they began to remember the same feeling as six years ago. Yep, this was definitely _that thing_ they were in.

"H-how long is this gonna laaaaast?" Blue screamed in exasperation.

As if on cue, a bright array of colors engulfed the Pokedex Owners, leaving them only being able to scream and cover their eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Outskirts of Magnolia Town_

_Approximately 1:00 PM_

Red's eyes fluttered open. He carefully stood up as he looked at his surroundings. Around this time, the others began to wake up around him.

"Ow, my head…"

"Huh…where are we?"

The Dex Owners were in a forest with some rocky terrain. Scouting ahead, Gold and Sapphire climbed a few giant rocks. The others followed. On the other side of the rocks was a giant cliff. The cliff was overlooking a very familiar town…the duo immediately recognized the town using their great sense of smell. It was Magnolia!

Sapphire almost- _almost-_teared up. "We're here…Earthland."

Gold surveyed the horizon. He could barely make out the tall building in the distance, but he could still somehow identify it as Fairy Tail-no place smelled as much like alcohol as that place! After so long, he would be able to see his friends again! No words could describe how he felt right now!

"Guys, we're going to that giant building!" he declared quickly, unable to contain his excitement. Without another word, he called out his Mantine and flew off.

"Wait!" Crys called out, but it was useless.

"He's so excited..." Red stated.

"Not only him." Silver claimed while pointing at Sapphire, who was already flying in Gold's direction on her Tropius.

Ruby sighed, "Seriously…what's with them? What's so important to them that it's in…another world?"

Yellow released her Butterfree. "If we don't catch up to them, we're going to get lost."

"Alright, let's go." Green uttered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Magnolia town<span>_

_Fairy Tail Guild _

_Rooftop_

"Ahhh…what refreshing air. Juvia is really enjoying this weather!" Rain Woman Juvia exclaimed. Earlier, her Gray-sama noticed her red cheeks when he fully stripped by accident and told her to get some fresh air because she looked sick. And for once, Juvia was happy that Gray-sama told her to leave. _'Ah, no! Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry! Juvia didn't mean that last part! Juvia always wants-'_

At that moment, the Rain Woman noticed two flying creatures in the distance. One was a giant blue creature with antennae. The other was an odd green and beige thing with bananas on its neck. After gaping for a few seconds, Juvia ran downstairs to warn the others about the mysterious creatures.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Juvia saw something flying towards the guild!" she panicked. Everyone turned to her.<p>

"What kind of things, Juvia?" Mirajane asked.

"Juvia doesn't know, but they look very suspicious!"

Macao spoke up, "If it's an enemy, we'll pummel them to the ground!"

"Yeah! Our guild is undefeatable!" Wakaba cheered.

"If you're a man, you should fight your enemies!" Elfman yelled loud and proud.

Just then, the front doors slammed open from the force of a single kick. Standing there were two figures- a teen with golden eyes and another teen with sapphire eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter, complete! For Emerald's E-shooter…I'm not exactly sure if he used it right…I never really read the entire Emerald arc, so yeah…**

**Next chapter! The great reunion after six years!**

**Review plz!**

**~Miyuki**


	3. Is that you?

**EDIT: Revised grammar version!**

**Hello! I'm finally on summer vacation! I'll try to work hard on my stories!**

**First of all, sorry if anyone in this chapter is a little OOC.**

**Second of all, I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Third of all, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokeTail_

_Chapter 3:_

_Is That You?_

* * *

><p>The guild members stared at the figures at the door in dead silence. These teens looked awfully familiar…but they couldn't place a finger on where they had seen them before.<p>

Mirajane broke the awkward silence, "Welcome to Fairy Tail! Can I help you?"

Everyone fell to the floor. Oh, Mira…

"Mira…that wasn't very appropriate for the moment…" a guild member said awkwardly.

Gold, still standing at the door, gawked. _'MIRA? That can't be her…' _He still vividly remembered Mirajane's wicked laughter and scary style from six years back. Sapphire just looked puzzled, thinking that there was something…_off_ about her.

"Who are you two?" Makarov called from the second floor. The duo looked up. Pairs of eyes locked with each other.

"Master…" The two Pokedex Owners said breathlessly.

Chaos ensued throughout the guild.

"…**MASTER?**"

"What the heck?"

"No way!"

All of a sudden, the eleven remaining Pokedex Owners walked through the door from outside, only creating more chaos.

"WHOA! SO MANY PEOPLE!"

"Who the hell are they?"

"Who are all these people staring at us?"

"They look weird…"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' WEIRD?"

Emerald stood beside Gold, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PLACE, GOLD?" he yelled as loud as he could, trying to get his message through over the loud shouts.

At the sound of that name, everyone silenced.

"…Did he just say 'Gold'?" Macao asked Warren beside him.

"No, that can't be…" Warren said in disbelief.

Gold spoke up, "It's true! It's me, everyone!" then he gestured to Sapphire. "And this is Sapphire! Really, guys…it's us."

Lisanna gaped from in front of the bar. "Sapphire…?"

Said smiled. "Yeah…" she scratched the back of her head. Over the years, she had changed a _lot_. That cute, sweet, timid and _weak _little girl was no more.

Makarov walked up to the two teens. Both Pokedex Owners and Fairy Tail members watched him. He spoke, "…Is it really you guys…Gold, Sapphire…the two children whom were sucked by XAnima…only to never be seen again…?"

They nodded simultaneously, but…XAnima? That portal?. The Dex Owners looked absolutely stunned. Gold and Sapphire disappeared as children? Didn't they grow up normally alongside Pokemon?

"Good to see ya…Master." Sapphire says.

"And everyone else…" Gold told him, more so addressing the entire guild.

"Hold on," the old man interjected, "You called me Master. Show me…Fairy Tail's message. Prove that you're part of this guild."

"Okay." At exactly the same time, both Pokedex Owners confidently raised one arm. The index finger pointed to the ceiling and the thumb stuck out to the side. Droy did not look amused. "Even if they know our message, they could've just seen us doing it at Fantasia."

Levy nodded, "That's right. Doing that can't prove that they're part of the guild, Master."

"I know, I know." Said Makarov, waving them off, "Next…show us your member stamps."

This time, Gold looked a little worried. He wasn't sure if he had the stamp anymore since he never checked due to being so excited to head straight to the guild and reunite with everyone, which he did. When he went to the Pokemon World, his mark disappeared. The goggled boy looked at Sapphire. She was turned so that the Master could see the aqua-colored fairy on her right shoulder.

Ruby looked surprised. _'How did I miss that mark on her shoulder? She's wearing a sleeveless shirt, dammit!'_

Gold began rolling up his right sleeve, hoping that **his** mark had magically reappeared.

And it did. There on his right shoulder was an amber-colored fairy. Gold sighed in relief.

Makarov nodded in approval. _'So far so good. If they pass this last 'test', then they'll really be those two kids from six years ago…' _"Finally, if you are truly Gold Senbiki and Sapphire Birch…attack me with your Dragon Slayer powers."

From across the room, Gajeel instantly stopped eating his metal chunks, Wendy gasped, Charle and Pantherlilly exchanged glances and Juvia's eyes widened. '_There used to be two more Dragon Slayers in the guild?'_ they all thought in unison.

The teens from Pokemon World still looked completely confused, if not before, then much more now. What the hell was a Dragon Slayer anyway?

The former Fairy Tail members gulped. The last time they had used their magic was six years ago after all. Who knows, what if their magic is completely gone? In the XAnima, their power was drained, and in the Poké-World, they lost their magic. And wasn't it true that after not using it for a long amount of time, magic power would slowly disappear from one's body?

Well…in order to prove themselves, Water and Thunder Dragon Slayer magic must be seen by their own eyes.

Gold carefully raised a fist. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

'_Whoa…come on, Gold. Just remember what __**he**__ taught me…electricity…sparks…shocks…'_

Seeing these actions, Sapphire tried doing the same.

'_Yeah, yeah…go, Sapphire! Everything __**she**__ taught me…the water…raindrops…pools…'_

After what seemed like hours, the golden-eyed boy got something going. Small sparks danced out of his hands. The Dex Owners watched in astonishment. Even the serious and poised pair of Green and Silver's jaws fell. More sparks came out. Bigger now. It looks pretty strong…oh god, that's a lot of sparks. Gold decided that it was enough. He aimed a punch at the Master like he had been ordered before. The latter ducked and stared at the 'reformed' Dragon Slayer.

This was definitely Gold Senbiki-the presumed missing child.

Gold's sparks disappeared as he looked over at Sapphire. It looked like she was struggling to regain her magic. Their eyes met (A/N: THERE'S N WILDSIDESHIPPING IN THIS STORY!). The electric mage gave her a grin of confidence. Sapphire grinned back. Rediscovering his powers gave Gold so much confidence and energy that it was contagious. Finally, Sapphire released a small jet of water at the Master. Once again, he ducked and stared.

It's true. Both of them were his children.

Breaking the tense atmosphere, Lisanna burst into tears and tackled both mages to the floor.

"Sniff! It really is you guys…! Sob…It's been s-so long! Gold…sob…S-Sapph!"

"Wh-whoa there!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Um…L-Lisanna, don't cry!" Gold tried to comfort her. After much silence among them, one of the Dex Owners spoke up. "Gold, you didn't answer Rald's question- where exactly are we?" Red asked.

"Allow me to answer that question since you don't seem to be from around here." Erza told them, moving closer now knowing that they weren't enemies, her scarlet hair flowing down her back.

Diamond raised an eyebrow. "Silver-sempai, is she your sister or something?"

Said Pokedex Owner's jaw dropped. _'Are you really that stupid?' _he thought, but calmly replied, "No." (an arrow in the background points at his and Erza's hair. You know, anime-style)

"You are currently in Fairy Tail, a guild filled with powerful mages…" Titania started off with confidence.

"W-wait! Not everyone is listening!" Yellow tried to tell Erza but due to the noise, her high voice went unnoticed.

"In the town of Magnolia…"

Gold froze at the sight of Mirajane. "Mira…Oh my god…it that **seriously **you! ?"

At the same time, some Fairy Tail members yelled, "SAPPHIRE-CHAN? Is that you? ! Oh my god…"

"I think you've changed…more than Mira…" Reedus said in shock. Hearing that statement, Ruby started sweating.

"In the continent of Fiore…"

"Hey, Sparky!" Gray called out, "It's been a while! Fight me like old times!"

"Yo, Nudist!" the goggled boy replied, "What's with you and fighting? I just came back! You sound just like Natsu!"

Suddenly the guild became silent for the umpteenth time.

Gold rambled on, "Hey…where is Natsu?"

The Fairies whispered excitedly, "That's right, Natsu isn't here!"

"He'll be so happy!"

"When's he coming back?"

The Poké-people (lol) did the exact thing, "Who's this Natsu they're whispering about?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe he's like Gold…"

"Wait, Natsu is a name for both genders!"

"Oh yeah, Natsu could be a girl too…"

As if on cue, the front door flew open for the second time that day, but this time fell off its hinges.

"_Natsu!~_ Don't just kick the door all the time!" Lucy whined.

The Dragon Slayer ignored her, "WE'RE BA…huh?" he stopped mid-sentence while looking around the room, "Who are these guys?"

Gold teared up a little at the sight of his best friend, "Natsu…"

Natsu groaned at the sight of Gold's reaction. "Great…another stranger tearing up just looking at me! You're like that creepy guy from the S-Class test!"

"N-Natsu! Can't you recognize these two?" Lisanna jabbed a finger at the two long-lost friends.

The pink-haired teen crossed his arms. "No. Just tell me already, Lisanna!"

"Aye! I want to know too!" Happy exclaimed.

All became quiet . AGAIN.

"They're…Gold and Sapphire…"

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! It's finished! For those who don't know, 'sempai' means 'senior', a term that the Dex Owners use a lot. And like I said, there is no WildSideShipping ****INTENDED ****in this story! So if you see a 'romantic moment' between them, it's not my fault! Here's my preview of the next chapter! **

**Our favorite fire mage has arrived! (with Lucy and Happy)**

**What will be his reaction to seeing his long-lost friends?**

**Will the Pokedex Owners find the answers to all this confusion?**

**Will everyone stop going silent every five minutes?**

**Find out in the third chapter of PokeTail!**

**Review please!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**~Miyuki**


	4. Reconnecting Bonds

**EDIT: Revised grammar version! :P**

**Hello! This is obviously the fourth chapter of PokeTail!**

**I recently read chapter 241 of FT and it was just beautiful. I wonder if Ultear will join Fairy Tail…maybe Gray or the Master will invite her and maybe some other Grimoire Heart members (Meredy?). I also wonder about Hades. What caused him to become the Master of the darkest guild? I guess we'll just have to wait for Mashima to reveal it.**

**Well, let's hit it! (?)**

**Gold: She owns nothing! *points at Crystal***

**Crys: WHY ARE YOU POINTING AT ME?**

**Lucy: But seriously, Miyuki owns nothing.**

**Natsu: Yeah! Hiro Mashima and Hidenori Kusaka owns the stuff!**

**Sapphire: AYE!**

**Happy: Hey! :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokeTail_

_Chapter 4:_

_Reconnecting Bonds_

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at Lisanna. He had to take a few good seconds to register what she just said.<p>

"_They're…Gold and Sapphire…"_

"Wh…at…?" he slowly asked her.

Lisanna smiled a sad smile. "It's them. Our friends…"

"No way…no freaking way…"

Happy gaped at the two long-lost teens. Lucy stayed standing at the front door. '_Do Happy and Natsu_ _know these people? I've never seen them before. But that girl has Fairy Tail's mark…'_

Master walked up to Natsu. "…If you don't believe Lisanna… I have already made sure that they're real...they have their marks and magic…" Natsu didn't respond. Makarov sighed, "And if you don't believe me…go talk to them on the roof."

"Wait, what?" Gold asked, confused.

Makarov looked hard at him. "Convince Natsu that you are who you are. Reconnect the bonds between yourselves! That is a request from your Master!"

The duo frowned but nodded nonetheless. They went up the stairs to the roof with Natsu (surprisingly) following them. When they were out of sight, the murmurs and whispering resumed.

"This seems like a challenging moment between friends…" Platina says.

"No kidding…" Blue replied, "Just when I thought we were getting somewhere with these people too."

"Excuse me," Dia went up to Erza, "Could…could you tell us what happened that day? When Gold-sempai and Sapphire-sempai disappeared? And after?"

Erza hesitated. _'Sempai?' _"…Alright…it was just a normal day…or so it seemed. A portal called the XAnima came over our Guild…"

* * *

><p>"<em>We were all just kids back then. Those three on the roof right now were playing outside at the time."<em>

The three Dragon Slayers sat on the top of the Guild, overlooking Magnolia. It was awkwardly silent aside from the breezes and the sounds of some animals until Sapphire decided to speak up. "Um…Natsu…it really is us. Believe us…please?"

Natsu gave her a look and said, "Prove yourselves like Gramps said."

Gold stepped up. "Well…we have our marks, see?" he told him while pulling up his sleeves.

"And our Dragon Slayer powers too!" Sapph proclaimed, letting out some water from her fingers. Natsu slightly turned to them.

"_Then…the XAnima…sucked Gold and Sapphire in. Natsu came inside yelling for help."_

"Are you starting to believe us, Pinky?"

Natsu twitched. "That nickname…"

"_Everyone from our Guild tried their best to save them…but we lost them."_

Gold chuckled. "What, Pinky? I can't hear you!" he mocked, cupping a hand over his left ear.

The fire mage twitched again. Sapph clenched her teeth and made a wide grin. "Well, Natsu? Are you just gonna let Gold insult you like that?"

'Pinky' stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Of course not…Sapph."

"_All of us were saddened. But especially Natsu. Gold __**was**__ his best friend."_

The two boys began throwing punches at each other while Sapphire cheered them on. Natsu started to smile and laugh as he thought of annoying nicknames for his opponent. Gold did the same.

"_I wonder if they managed to convince Natsu that they really are our friends…"_

* * *

><p>BAM!<p>

"YEAAAH!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

WOOSH!

CRACKLE!

Gajeel looked up. "Judging from the sounds up there, I bet they're havin' a fight!"

"WHAT? Tell those idiots to come down here! They can't destroy the roof again!" Makarov yelled.

The Dex Owners sweatdropped, _'Again?'_

* * *

><p>After Erza broke the four Dragon Slayers (yes, Gajeel and Sapph got involved) from their fight, things began to calm down. Everyone introduced themselves, Gold and Sapphire got to tour the new building, and everyone began talking about Earthland and the Pokemon World.<p>

"The guild's new looks look awesome!" Sapphire commented, earning a smile from Laki Olietta, the wood mage who had helped with the construction.

Gold frowned while looking at the walls and high pillars, "But I don't see why they had to change it…"

"Finally, _someone_ agrees with me!" Natsu happily exclaimed.

"Can we see some of these 'Pokemon'?" Wakaba asked the Dex Owners. In response, they all brought out their Pokemon for the Guild to see.

"WHOA! A LOT OF THEM USE FIRE!" Natsu yelled all of a sudden, running around examining every fire type in the room and tasting their flames.

Wendy bent down in front of Yellow's ChuChu. "Hello there, it's nice to meet you." She greeted, patting its head softly. Yellow smiled. Wendy was really nice to her and her Pokemon, and rumor has it that she had healing powers as well!

Gajeel stared at Sapphire's Aggron. Rono stared back. After a few minutes, Gajeel gave in to the pleading Pokemon. "Fine. Take it already." He grunted as he tossed his metal chunk at Rono.

"Wow, he actually understood Rono!" Sapph exclaimed in astonishment as her Aggron ate the delicacy with pleasure.

"Aww! How cute! ~" Lucy squealed while hugging Platinum's Pachirisu.

"Thank you. My butler Sebastian likes Pachirisu as well." Platinum told Lucy.

"Oh that's right. You said you came from a wealthy family right?" The mage asked. Platinum nodded, wondering what she was going to. "Well…you see, I came from a wealthy family too…"

On the other side of the room, Crystal was showing Makarov all the Pokemon species in her Pokedex.

"Ho…there are so many species in your world." Makarov commented.

"Yes. I have to capture them all!"

"My, my. Everyone's having a fun time." Mira smiled.

Blue grinned, "Hey, Mira…you're not the match-making type, are you?"

"You don't mean…"

"Oh yes. ~"

"WHOA! Look, Dia! There are three talking cats!" Pearl yelled out in astonishment.

"Those are Charle, Pantherlily and Happy," Lisanna introduced, "They're a race called the Exceed."

"AYE! PARTY AT LUCY'S HOUSE TONIGHT, EVERYONE!" Happy screamed out.

"**WHAT? **NO THERE ISN'T!"

* * *

><p><em><span>December 4th<span>_

_Earthland_

_Somewhere near Magnolia town_

_Approximately 11:50 PM_

Natsu and Gold walked on a dirt path towards Natsu's house.

"Man, that party was great!" Gold exclaimed with his hands resting behind his head.

"Yep! And the girls cleaned everything for us!" Natsu replied.

They sighed happily. What a long day, the reunion of two members and all. _Of course,_ everyone invited themselves over to Lucy's house (much to her dismay) and threw a party which lasted for the whole afternoon. Most people became drunk and fainted at around 10:00 PM. Lucy gladly volunteered to throw them out. At this time, all the non-drinkers went home satisfied, leaving only the girls to willingly help Lucy clean up her apartment.

Natsu had offered Gold to stay at his house for who-knows-how-long. Usually, Natsu would've taken Gold to sleep in Lucy's house (where Crys was staying), but they were _cleaning, _so he decided to go home instead.

The fire boy opened the door to his house (no lock XD). Gold grinned, "Wow, it's been forever since I was here!"

"Yep." Natsu replied as he placed Happy on the couch (Happy somehow got a hold of some alcohol…don't ask), "Wanna go to the roof?"

"Heck yeah!"

Both boys raced to the top of the house. They sat, looking at the lovely stars…

"Y'know…I really missed all of you. More than you know." Gold mumbled softly.

"Mm." Natsu remembered that terrible December the 5th…funny how it was almost that day again in just a few minutes.

"It's so awesome to see everyone, isn't it?" The pink-haired boy said, "Especially Lisanna?" he added, remembering the days that he and Gold had fought for Lisanna's love. (XD)

"You can have her. I already have a different girl on my mind…" The Johto boy told him dreamily. Natsu did not look amused.

"You're weird." Was all he said.

"Oh come on now, Flame Brain," Gold nudged him, "You have that Lucy girl don't you?"

Natsu turned. "Lucy's a weirdo."

The thunder mage narrowed his eyes. "_Suuuure_ she is." Boy was it fun to mess with people- especially Natsu!

"So…neither of us have a crush on Lisanna anymore and have other girls now? Wow…weird…" Natsu mused.

Gold lit up victoriously. "There! You just admitted that you liked Lucy-girl!"

The other Dragon Slayer grumbled, "Who cares? I know you want that Crys person too! How'd we even start talking about this, man? !"

"What a short temper. I can see you haven't changed much. That's good."

Natsu wasn't sure if he should smile, get angry, or say something back. So he did all three.

"I'm not short tempered! You're short tempered! And you've changed! I guess…." He yelled angrily while somehow smiling.

"Whatch'ya guys doing here?" Happy flies beside them.

"Hi, Haps! We're talking about…_love."_ Gold emphasized 'love'.

"Ooooh!" Happy exclaimed, "You mean Natsu and Lucy?"

"Yep! Exactly!" the Breeder grinned.

"You guys!" Natsu whined, "Not again!"

"You llllike her!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

And so, December the 5th, 12:01 started with laughter and smiles, unlike those other sad six years filled with misery and regret.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Epilogue:<span>_

"Stupid Natsu…stupid Happy…stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Lucy grumbled as she angrily stuffed a load of garbage into a garbage bag.

"Now, now…" Mira consoled her, "It's natural for them to mess up and destroy things. No need to get worked up."

"B-but! Look at my house…!"

Cana looked confused. "Don't they do this to your house all the time?"

"THEY DON'T GO THIS FAR, DAMMIT!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at the pieces of food and unknown substances all over the room.

Crystal sighed. "Don't worry…Gold and Emerald did the same thing at my house during my Christmas party."

The Stellar Spirit mage cried in joy. "Someone understands my pain!~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Next time: **

**Huh?**

**Laxus was a really nice kid back then?**

**Yeah! But he changed once those two were taken.**

**Oh! Gildarts is back from his S-Class request!**

…**Gold? …SAPPHIRE-CHAN?**

**Mira…I need help…with a boy.**

**Review? Please? **

**Pretty please? **

**With a cherry on top?**

…**Oh…you don't like cherries?**

**~Miyuki**


	5. Strong and Loving

**Natsu: Hey, all you readers out there! When you're reading PokeTail, make sure to sit away from whatever screen you're reading from! :D**

**Me: Thanks, Natsu! Anyway…here's a theory on Zeref that many others also seem to have… I'm thinking…that he's the Dragon Slayer of death, darkness, or something in that area. He has the sharp canines and sturdiness that the other Dragon Slayers have. Could he have been taught by that black dragon centuries ago? Maybe he eats the life of people, that's why everyone calls his attacks by 'death'. Another theory…if he eats life…perhaps he could transfer life to someone else…maybe the reason why he's been searching for Natsu is that they were once friends many, many centuries back and Natsu somehow died! Then, being the friend he is, Zeref took the life of someone and transferred it to Natsu. But both would end up being reborn into another time in the future as a side-effect…**

**That's enough talking from me. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: NO.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokeTail_

_Chapter 5_

_Strong and Loving_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 5<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 9:30 AM_

The front doors to the infamous Fairy Tail guild swung open. "GOOD MORNING!" Two cheery male Dragon Slayers greeted loudly.

"HEY!" the pink-haired yelled, "Don't copy me!"

"As if I'd want to copy you, Flaming idiot!" the black-haired retaliated. A fight erupted in seconds.

"Good morning?" Yellow tried to answer back.

Crys sighed, "Fighting already…"

Mira smiled, "You get used to it eventually," She then looked to the cloud of dust that several members (who got involved) were making, "It's too bad Erza went out on a mission and Master is in a meeting. They could stop the fighting."

Suddenly, Emerald, who was sitting at a table was hit with three beer bottle. "AGH! Who threw those! You're gonna pay!" he shouted, one hand reaching for Dusknoir's pokeball, and the other rubbing his sore head.

"No, Rald! Don't get involved!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's it! I wanna fight too!"

"NO, RED!"

Noticing something missing, Natsu paused his fight with Gray (Wasn't he he fighting with Gold?) and walked up to Crystal. "Where's Luce?"

The Capturer looked up. "She's sleeping. All that cleaning yesterday made her tired."

"Oh, okay."

Seeing this, Gold nudged him, "Worried about your girl, eh, Natsu?" The statement caused a large number of members to start laughing and Natsu to turn pink like his hair.

Mira turned to sister. "Are you fine with that?" she asked, pointing to the blushing Natsu and the laughing Gold. Lisanna grinned. "Yeah. I used to like them both when we were younger, but I guess we're all just growing up now."

"What about you?" the eldest of the Take Over asked the brunette girl sitting beside her little sister.

Sapphire looked flustered. "Well…to be honest, Mira…I think I need help with a boy…"

The sisters' eyes shone. "Who, who?" Sapph slowly pointed to Ruby, who was complaining about his torn outfit.

Mira and Lisanna squealed. "Tell us everything about him! How you met, what you've done together…~"

"Uhh…okay…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile…<span>_

_Pokemon World_

_?_

_Approximately 9:45 AM_

_It was a dark, dark room with nothing but a bright computer with a few letters in ancient writing on the screen and five suspicious people gathered around the system._

"Have you found a way to get there?" a boy with…pink hair asked hastily. He leaned and looked at the screen.

"Not yet," Answered a boy in shades with dark black hair who sat at the computer, "Figures those brats would go to that world now of all times…" he scowled, moving his dark bangs from his eyes.

"Well…" said a short girl with dark blue hair, "I think it's a good thing." She finished, then started playing around with an empty pokeball, making it roll on her arms (like Ultear).

Another girl with brown hair spoke, "That's right! It makes the job easier for us." Then she started punching the wall several times, as if to show off her strength by bringing the wall down.

The last man with a long black mane laughed a menacing laugh, "Gi hi hi hi! Yes…our job is…**to exterminate the Dragon Slayers**!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Back on<span>_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 10:05 AM_

"And that's what happened!" Sapphire shouted, "That jerk! Forgetting everything we've done…" she added angrily.

"It's unmanly to forget a man's time with a woman!" Elfman bellowed. Sapph let him listen a quarter through the story.

Mira slightly frowned. "That seems to be a problem."

Lisanna patted her back. "It's okay, Sapph. Me and Mira-nee will think of a plan to get you together in no time!" she said, determined. Sapph nodded.

"Man…Luce still isn't here." Natsu stated, this time somehow not hearing Gold's shouts of _'love'_.

The latter then sat beside Natsu and wondered… "Hey, Flames, where's Laxus by the way?"

The fire Dragon Slayer perked up. "Oh yeah…Gramps expelled him a few months ago."

Gold looked astounded, "What? What did he do?" Crys heard Gold panic and scooted to a seat on the other side of the table. All three missed Lucy, who just walked in. The Spirit mage came closer, but out of sight, to the table to listen. Again, someone sat at the table. That someone was none other than Reedus, the painter.

"He put his fellow guild mates as well as Magnolia in danger." Reedus told them.

When he said that, Gold exclaimed, "No way! Laxus…he wouldn't do that…he's a good guy…" Then he got up and left. Crys almost went after him, but concluded that he just needed some time alone.

That moment, Lucy came from her hiding spot. "Laxus was a good guy…?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah, actually! He was a nice kid." Reedus mused, "But that changed once those two were taken. He went through everything he could to make our guild the strongest after we failed to save them."

Lucy pouted. '_So that's why he was so obsessed with power…'_

The painter continued, "You see, Laxus and Gold…they had a brotherly relationship. They did share almost the same magic after all." Crys looked surprised. Natsu surprisingly stayed quiet during Reedus' story.

"Old style Thunder Dragon Slayer and new generation Thunder Dragon Slayer…" Lucy mumbled, "How odd…" she put a hand to her chin in a thinking motion.

Everyone stayed in their positions until Gold came running back. "Gildarts is coming!" he exclaimed for everyone to hear. All of the Pokedex Owners looked totally lost.

"Hey, the bell's ringing!" Max pointed out.

Levy squealed, "Gildarts really is coming! He's finally back from his SS-class mission!"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "It hasn't been that long, Levy. Calm down. It's only been about six days."

"Six days? !" Pearl wailed. For once, Dia wasn't with him since he's always last to wake up, and is still sleeping in an inn somewhere. Anyways…

The ice mage turned to him. "He went on a mission for three years once."

The Straight man paled. "Th-three? Years...?"

Before anyone could tell Pearl about Gildarts' mission, the said mage walked in.

"Gildarts-san!" Wendy greeted, waving a hand.

"Old man! You're back!" Gray announced happily.

"Welcome back." Mirajane said with a smile.

"FIGHT MEEE!" Natsu charged for him. In return, he was plummeted into the ceiling like last time. Some guild members laughed at the Dragon Slayer, each earning a "SHUT UP!" from him.

Silver stared at Gildarts, who was hugging a smiling Cana **(1)**. "This Gildarts is being respected by everyone…" he muttered to Pantherlily beside him.

The Exceed just shrugged, but nodded. "He's Fairy Tail's strongest mage."

Gold and Sapphire beamed at the man. He was like a second father to them. Now if only he would notice the extra thirteen people in the guild…

And, oh my god, he did! The crash mage peered around the hall. "Looks like there are lot's more people! Are these new recruits?"

"Not exactly, Gildarts." A feminine voice said. Everyone looked at the front door to see the scarlet haired Titania.

"Ohh! Hello, Erza-chan!~"

"E-Erza! Me and Natsu have been getting along, like you always want!"

"Welcome back!"

The male S-class held a confused look. "What do you mean by that "not exactly", Erza?"

The said mage sighed. "Well…two of our members returned yesterday…"

"Really? Which ones? From where?"

"…Gold and Sapphire. From a place called the Pokemon World."

Gildarts stared at the duo whom Erza pulled in front of her. "…Gold?"

"Yep!" He replied with a big grin plastered on his face, "Nice to see ya, Gildarts!"

However, Gildarts' eyes popped out when he laid eyes on Sapphire.

"…SAPPHIRE-CHAN?"

The water Dragon Slayer took a step back, unbeknownst to what Gildarts would say, although…she had a feeling…

"YOU'RE SO DIFFERENT! Did you notice this, Cana?"

Ruby, once again, began to sweat. _'Uh-oh! What if they ask her why she's so different? She's going to turn to me and…and…that's it! I gotta get out of here before it happens!'_ But as he began to make his "escape", he was grabbed by both arms by Macao and Wakaba.

"Hold it, buster." Macao told him.

"L-let go of me!" Ruby wailed, trying to move.

"We saw you acting odd yesterday around Sapphire-chan," Wakaba said, "Ruby…you seem to know things about her that we don't."

Ruby gulped. What were they…?

"Please tell us…why she's like this now." Macao pleaded.

The contest coordinator hesitated. "…Fine. Only because she trusts the two of you…"

With that said, the trio made their way outside without being noticed. Once they were gone, a new figure emerged through the door.

"Good morning, everyone!" Dia greeted loud enough for everyone to turn and look at him, "So…uh…what did I miss?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol Dia, always waking up late.**

**(1): In this story, it's after the S-class trial and Cana finally told Gildarts that she was his daughter. Gildarts was thrilled to find out that he had a daughter. Cana is equally happy.**

**Speaking of Happy…he wasn't in this chapter at all! I'm really sorry, Happy fans…**

**Next time:**

**Ruby tells Macao and Wakaba the story of his past with Sapphire!**

**But what about those suspicious people lurking in the Pokemon World?**

**What do they mean "exterminate"? Are our favourite group(?) of Lost Magic users in danger?**

**Reviews can save lives!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Mixup Mission

**BADADUM! (the hell?) It's the sixth chapter of PokeTail! You know…**** I LOVE writing fanfics! I don't do this for the reviews, I do it for the joy of it! **

**But reviews would still be highly appreciated! Speaking of reviews…I'd like to thank the people who DID review so far! **

**THANK YOU, EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR!**

**Finally, for those who have read the (really) old summary, there is NO Earth Dragon Slayer. At first, I thought the introduction of a new Dragon Slayer would be cool. But then I thought about it…this story is supposed to focus on the Dex Owners and the Guild right? So adding an entirely new character would mess up the story and focus. Sorry.**

**Well, you know the disclaimer, so let's just begin!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokeTail_

_Chapter 6 _

_Mix-up Mission_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 5th<span>_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild (outside)_

_Approximately 10:20 AM_

Ruby, Macao and Wakaba went outside of the guild. The two adults stood above the coordinator. Ruby sat against the side wall, silently cursing that he didn't bring his coat as it was snowing a little (but don't worry, he's wearing a sweater!).

"Alright, Ruby," says Wakaba, smoking on his pipe, "Start wherever ya want."

* * *

><p>Blue pressed her back to the wall of the guild. She peered around the corner, seeing Macao, Wakaba and Ruby. Being the decisive and sneaky person she is, Blue listened in on their conversation, secretly hoping to hear some romance between two certain juniors in order to pass on the gossip to the Take Over sisters.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby slightly lowered his head. "Well…um…this story isn't that long…" he took a breath. "Okay…when I was a kid, my dad's good friend came to visit us from another region. He brought his daughter with him. Her name was…Sapphire, but I didn't know it yet."<p>

Macao stopped him, "Hold on, Sapphire said she didn't have a father."

The teen rubbed his neck. "Uhh…didn't Gold say that he found a mother in our world? Maybe it was the same with Sapph…"

Macao took the information in. "…Ah, okay. Continue."

"…So me and Sapphire played together for a while. We had a lot of fun. Although…something changed everything…"

He paused. Talking about his past wasn't as easy as Ruby thought.

He pressed on, "One day, a ferocious Pokemon called Salamence…" Ruby opened his Pokedex and showed the adults a picture of the creature.

Wakaba slightly winced. '_Scary-looking guy…'_

"…Attacked the two of us in the forest." Ruby told them. The two mages looked shocked and somewhat angry that something attacked the sweet and innocent girl they knew before.

"Then what happened?" Macao asked him in anxiety.

"I used my Pokemon to try and weaken it but…it got me." He stopped to slowly remove his hat to show the twin scars he got many years ago. Wakaba and Macao were stunned. The scars looked…_gruesome. _And to get them as a _child_…

"I somehow defeated the Salamence after getting angry at it. To my surprise, Sapphire was crying! After a while…her and her father left to go home. Then I figured it all out. She was scared…of _**me**_! _My_ ferociousness is what tainted her!...It's my fault of what happened to her…I'm sorry." Ruby finished with a sad and defeated look.

Macao patted his back. "Hey, don't cry, kid…it's gonna be fine!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M CRYING?" The Pokedex Owner yelled while pointing to his dry eyes.

The smoking mage processed the story in his mind. "Anyways…thanks for telling us that stuff."

The ruby-eyed boy stared. "But I didn't tell you everything. You'll have to ask Sapph about how and why she _really _changed."

Wakaba shrugged. "Eh, your story was pretty easy to understand."

All of a sudden, a certain wild girl ran around the corner. "There ya guys are!" Sapphire exclaimed, "We've been looking for you three! The Master's announcing something!" then she pulled Ruby off the ground and dragged him inside, despite his wails and complaints about getting dirty.

As the two adults saw this, they turned to each other.

"It must be great to be young…"

"Yeah…"

They trudged inside.

* * *

><p>Makarov cleared his throat, "Since everyone is now present…I shall start. Today will be Fairy Tail's first ever 'Mix-up Mission Day'!" he announced with a grin as he threw some streamers, "Now Gildarts, if you will."<p>

Said man walked on stage. "Well, first of all, the Master's gonna pick members-and in this case, _Pokedex Owners_-to form several teams. Second, he'll give all the teams a mission to go on."

"So it's like a competition then?" Alzack asked. Gildarts shook his head. "This is just for fun and some bonding time for members who pretty much don't interact at all."

Gajeel scowled. "No competition? That's stupid."

"And boring." Natsu added with half-lidded eyes.

Makarov sighed, "Alright then. If you two really don't want to do this, I can give you a _punishment_ instead…"

The two Dragon Slayers gulped. "W-we'll do it!" they said in sync.

Mirajane walked up to the stage, "Okay! The temporary teams are as follows!" she began to read out the list.

_Team 1: Wendy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Sapphire, Lisanna_

_Team 2: Jet, Levy, Macao, Happy, Emerald_

_Team 3: Platina, Mirajane, Charle, Juvia, Blue_

_Team 4: Diamond, Alzack, Bisca, Reedus, Pearl_

_Team 5: Erza, Gray, Green, Silver, Elfman_

_Team 6: Red, Yellow, Wakaba, Cana, Droy_

_Team 7: Crystal, Gold, Natsu, Ruby, Lucy_

_(No Raijinshuu, people! Sorry!)_

Mira finally finished (A/N: Am I forgetting anyone important?). The guild members were content with the teams they got (aside from Juvia, who wanted to be with Gray) and waited for the Master to hand out the job requests. As what was just told, the teams looked at their sheets.

"Woo-hoo! We got us a big one, team!"

"Aww…"

"This is one weird request we got…"

"So ten thousand jewels divided by five is…"

"THIS JOB SUCKS!"

Team 7 looked at their request together.

**HELP! **

**Please catch some thieves!**

**They are from a dark guild called Moving Worm!**

**They steal from jewelry shops in Gorallica town**

**Award: 15, 000 Jewel**

**~Signed, Gorallica Mayor**

"That's a decent amount." Lucy noted to mostly herself.

"Wait a minute!" Gold proclaimed, then started laughing, "What kind of name for a guild is 'Moving Worm'?... Oh wait, a retarded one! HAHAHA!"

"So all we gotta do is catch some idiots who've been stealing stuff? Sounds like a piece of cake." Natsu said, putting his arms behind his head.

"What are we waiting for?" Ruby asked, "Let's go for it!"

Natsu, Lucy, Crys, and Gold pumped their fists in the air, "YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Team 7 stood in line as they began to board the train. Gold laughed at his sick companion. "Man, you're pathetic, getting like this when you were so determined just a while ago."<p>

Natsu glared, having no other option. Crys and Ruby pitied Natsu, him having such terrible motion sickness. They got inside the moving train (much to the fire mage's dismay) and found some empty seats. Surprisingly, Team 1 came on board as well, pausing to sit in a row of seats beside Team 7.

"…Wendy, right?" Crys asked the blue-haired girl, "What are you guys doing here?"

The sky mage smiled, "Hi, Crys-san. Our team is going on this train to get to a town called Meriou."

"If only our mission wasn't so retarded…" Gajeel muttered under his breath, "Seriously…1,000 jewel." Pantherlily frowned at the low amount that was called a reward.

"Oh, lighten up, Gajeel." Lisanna scolded, "Just be happy that we can all spend time together."

No one said much after that, except for the occasional mutters and groaning from Gajeel and Natsu respectively. Eventually, Ruby struck up a conversation with Gold.

"So, Gold…You said you were a Dragon Slayer, right? And Sapphire too?" he asked, receiving an affirmative from both, "Well…according to Natsu, you were raised by dragons…" The statement made Gajeel crack open one eye, Wendy to turn her head, and even Natsu to forget his sickness for a minute.

"Yeah…" Sapph nodded, "My dragon's name was Mizaqua, the water dragon…"

Gold smiled a bittersweet smile, "The dragon that taught me everything was named Senki, the dragon of thunder…" then he stared outside the window, at the mountains in the far-east, "And _apparently_, like all the other dragons…Senki disappeared seven years ago on July 7th…"

The Dragon Slayers let their minds wander for the rest of the ride, about memories from long ago; memories of which will never be forgotten.

Natsu kept his head hanging out the window as he kept a hand over his mouth, while remembering a certain memory…

"_Hey…Pinky …"_

_Said boy irritably turned to see his black-haired companion standing in front of him. "What, Gold…"_

"_You said you were a…Dragon Slayer, right?"_

"_So?"_

"_Well…me and Sapph are Dragon Slayers too, y'know…"_

_Natsu's eyes widened in shock. But then he grinned, "Why didn't you say so before? Now our guild has three Dragon Slayers! That's AWESOME!"_

_The thunder mage made a grin that was equal to the fire mage's. "And…we were taught by dragons too! Mine was…Senki!"_

"_Mine was Igneel!"_

…

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile...<span>_

_Pokemon World_

_?_

_Approximately 11: 45 AM_

_In the same dark, dark room from before…except now with some dents on the wall…_

"Have you found a way to get there?" Pink-haired asked hastily.

Black-haired at the computer grumbled, "Would you quit asking me that? And _no,_ I have not found a way yet."

Suddenly, the dark blue-haired girl came running in while waving a book in her hand, "You guys! You guys! I found a way to get there!" Pink-haired turned to Black-haired with half-lidded eyes.

Black-haired twitched, "Oh, _come on._ How was I supposed to know that would happen? Nonetheless...good job."

"Gi hi hi hi, finally!" Black-mane man (A/N: such weird names I'm coming up with…) laughed boisterously, "A way to get to that place called Earthland!"

"We can kick some Dragon Slayer butt!" Brunette added nonchalantly, adding another dent to the wall.

* * *

><p><em><span>However…after the fivesome successfully reaching Earthland…<span>_

The fivesome stared at the forest they had landed in.

Pink-haired shot up from the ground and grinned evilly, "YES! We're finally here!"

"So this is Earthland…" Black-mane muttered, "Interesting…"

"We are supposed to find the location of those five in this world…" Black-haired says.

"Wait…" says Brunette.

"…A minute…" Dark blue-haired finishes.

"…HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THEM?" all five exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …This was an odd chapter. Poor mystery people, I guess they didn't think their plan all the way through XD And don't worry, I'll try to introduce those five soon so I won't have to keep using those weird nicknames.**

**Also…another random theory for Fairy Tail. Maybe the reason Gildarts highly dislikes Ivan Dreyar (as stated in his guild card) is because Ivan killed Gildarts' wife, Cana's mother.**

**Well, you never know with Mashima these days :D**

**And…DAMMIT! Happy wasn't in this chapter AGAIN! I apologize once again, Happy fans…or even ****Exceed ****fans!**

**Next time: Chapter 7: The Job Requests**

**In which the missions are carried out by each group, Crys understands the feeling of warmth, and there is a sudden plot twist (kind of).**

**ReViEwS aRe CoOl**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. The Job Requests

**Hey**…**I am utterly disappointed. Not with the latest chapter of Fairy Tail (245), but with the discussions I saw after reading it! I mean, seriously guys! (Note: these are from ****real**** discussions I read) **_**"Lightning flame dragon sucks!"**_** Personally, I find it awesome, but that's just because of Gold's magic in this story.**_** "Another power-up for Natsu?...Great, just great…" **_**Sure, Natsu **_**does**_** get a lot of power-ups, but he's the main character for god's sake! And who knows, maybe he WON'T win against Hades, even with Laxus' power. I can see Natsu getting defeated, so badly that he'll have to go through a training sequence (One Piece reference) in order to defeat him later! **_**"Nice work, Mashima, I was never disappointed from a manga like this my whole life." **_**…Disappointed in Mashima? Come on! Don't be so harsh on him, people! I bet that none of you guys could develop a famous manga(s) like he has! So stop hating and just enjoy what you have! (P.S. I know this should be in a forum or a discussion but I'm too lazy :P) **

***sigh* Okay, I'm done ranting on FT. Now as for Pokespe…VOLUME 39 RAWS ARE OUT! Read through the link in my profile.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter of PokeTail! (I'm so ashamed that I don't know how to put an accent above the 'e'…) **

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokeTail_

_Chapter 7: _

_The Job Requests_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 5th<span>_

_Earthland_

_Gorallica Town Station_

_Approximately 8:30 PM_

_Team 7_

"REVIVED!" Natsu shouted as the team hopped off the train. They had taken one train to Meriou and _everyone_ got off since they got worried after Natsu began to turn green, then blue, then purple, you get the point. After having a (very) late lunch, they took another train to Gorallica. Natsu was doing a 'happy' dance in front of the station.

Crys, who had been sleeping for most of the train ride(s), mumbled something to herself. "…I just remembered…I wonder if Rald's okay…"

Lucy turned to her, "Rald? As in, Emerald? What's wrong with him?"

The Capturer shrugged. "He gets motion sickness too." She replies, "But it's not even close as to how bad it is compared to Natsu's."

Natsu pouted. "That lucky guy…"

Lucy patted his back sympathetically while smiling. "It's okay, Natsu."

"Sooo…when are we gonna catch those idiots? (the thieves, duh)" Gold asked with his hands behind his head.

Ruby scowled. "What are you talking about? It's too late to do the job! I need my beauty sleep!"

"That's right!" Lucy added, "We're going to the inn to get some shut eye for tomorrow!"

"Ehhhh?" Gold and Natsu made long faces.

"Why can't we catch them now, at night?" Natsu forcefully interjected, "We can be like ninjas!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Damn. Happy's supposed to say 'Nin! Nin!'" Natsu grumbled, remembering that the blue cat wasn't with them.

"Maybe we should capture them at night…" Crystal reconsidered, "After all, thieves strike at night, right…?"

"Yes yes yes!" Gold exclaimed, "That's exactly it! We can get this job done _now_!"

Ruby tried to protest. "But Gold…why do you want to do this job so bad…I mean, it's just capturing some measly thieves. We do this hundreds of times back home, us being Pokedex Owners and all."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Prissy Boy." The Breeder said, "If you're really itching to know…I haven't done a job request like this in six freaking years, alright? I find it fun." Then he walked off in a certain direction. Everyone stared for a few moments.

Finally, the Stellar Spirit mage spoke up, "Uh…Gold? The jewelry shop-the crime scene- is _that_ way." She pointed to the opposite direction.

Gold fell to the ground, anime-style.

* * *

><p><em><span>Gorallica Town<span>_

_Cross Jewels (Jewelry Shop)_

_Approximately 8:40 PM_

"So you guys are Fairy Tail mages?" the female shop owner asks.

"Um…yeah, sure…" Natsu scratches his head, looking at Crys and Ruby.

"Hear that! We can finally re-open and begin selling again, nee-chan!" says a younger boy.

"Yes…Jii-chan will be so happy to hear this." The shop owner replies.

The young boy beams. "I'm gonna go tell him!" he runs off excitedly, but turns back. "Get those thieves, Fairy Tail guys! I'm countin' on you!"

The Fairy Tail 'mages' can't help but smile.

"Well, Miss…" Crys says, "Where and when do the thieves usually come?"

…

* * *

><p><em><span>At approximately the same time…<span>_

_Earthland_

_Meriou Town_

_Team 1_

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Water Dragon's…Roar!"

"Animal Soul: Tiger!"

"Battle Mode Shift!"

The five sea monsters-which were attacking the citizens on the beach-growled and fell on the rough sand, defeated by the team of Sapphire, Wendy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, and Lisanna.

Gajeel grunted. "Well that was no fun. They went down in one freaking hit!"

Pantherlily sighed. "Let's just get our reward…"

"But what about the monsters?" Sapph asked, "Are we just gonna leave them there?"

"Why don't we push them back in the water?" Wendy suggested, "Like…a burial for them."

"That's a good idea, Wendy." Lisanna comments, "Let's do it. It won't take long, and the monsters will disintegrate after a while anyways…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Mt. Hakobe_

_Team 2_

"CRAP!" Emerald cursed while running with an unconscious Happy in his arms. Somehow, everyone got stuck in an avalanche caused by a bunch of Vulcans, who believed to have a grudge against Macao…

Well, Macao and the young trainer were trying to find the two missing members, Jet and Levy. Their original mission was to find a rare herb from the snowy mountain and bring it back to a man in Magnolia, but their lives came first. If they didn't find Jet and Levy soon, they could die from the cold.

Suddenly, Macao spotted someone running in the distance…

"…_JET!"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Oak Town_

_Team 3_

"Juvia cannot believe this." Said the water woman, "We are in Phantom Lord's old town!"

"Phantom…Lord?" Platinum asks.

Mirajane turned to her, "It's the name of Juvia and Gajeel's previous guild. But I'll explain later."

"Yes," Charle spoke, "We have to look for that lavender gem…"

"And bring it to that cute guy!" a determined Blue added, "He's going to propose with that gem! How romantic~!"

The five females strolled towards the forest while chatting about the man's love-life…

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Hosenka Town_

_World Mages Restaurant_

_Team 4_

"I really like this job, Pearl!" said a happy Diamond, who was carrying a tray of food…and eating a piece of roast pork.

Pearl hit Dia's head. "Don't eat the food! It's for the customers!" Their team had gotten the job of being waiters in a very busy restaurant, seeing that some of the employees had gotten sick.

"We need to move quicker, guys!" Alzack announced, "There's a bunch of new customers coming in **right now**!"

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding me!" Pearl wailed.

"MORE?" Reedus exclaimed in shock. He was already somehow carrying six trays at the moment.

"It's an order from the head boss! Hurry!" Bisca flailed.

The males sighed and got to work.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Korioka Town_

_Team 5_

The team sat around a picnic table outside. They finished up their mission pretty quickly…and it's not that hard to figure out how…

"GIVE BACK MY MEAT, GRAY!" cried Elfman, "It's unmanly to steal a man's dinner!"

"Shut up!" Gray retorted, "YOU'RE the one who made me drop _mine_!"

As the two began to fight, Erza hit them both on the head. "Stop at once!" She demanded, "It is uncivilized to fight during a meal time-especially in public! It will ruin Fairy Tail's reputation!"

"Y-yes, Erza-san…!"

Green and Silver sweatdropped at the situation.

"I wonder if she does this a lot…" Silver mused.

Green closed his eyes. "She probably does. It's good to have at least one sane and mature person from that crazy guild…"

"I guess so…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Onibus Town_

_Magic School_

_Team 6_

This team's mission was to teach kids about their forms of magic. Of course, Wakaba, Droy and Cana showed off their magic to the younglings, but Red and Yellow just hid behind the door, watching the mages. They had no magic to show, obviously. So they just watched, since using their _Pokemon_ was apparently not the best idea…

"_Wow!" _Red whispered, "_Droy's magic is a lot like Saur's moves, don't you think, Yellow?_"

Said girl nodded. "_Yeah…but aren't we considered…well, useless for this job? I mean…only those three…"_

Red smiled. "_It's fine, Yellow. We'll help out next time for sure._"

Yellow blushed as she asked another question, "_R-Red…can I go on a job with you later? To make up f-for this one?"_

The Battler smile became bigger. "_Of course you can! Now look!_ _Cana's magic are those cards! Cool!"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Gorallica Town_

_Cross Jewels Alleyway_

_Approximately 9:00PM_

_Team 7_

_*insert Mission Impossible Theme here* XD_

The team hid in different places surrounding the alleyway. All was dark…all was quiet…

Then the alarm bells sounded. The fivesome sprung into action, spotting two figures at the side door.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Natsu yelled as he flung off a stack of boxes. He threw a giant sack over the duo, only soon realizing that they were dummies. "Where..." Sounds were heard from inside.

"Oh no!" Crystal exclaimed from under a tarp, "They got inside!"

"Let's go!" Lucy yelled, standing up from behind a garbage can. Everyone ran inside.

Upon seeing the enemy, Gold charged with a fist. But in a matter of seconds, he was tied up with a rope.

"What the hell?" he yelped as he struggled to shake off the ropes, "That was freaking fast!"

"We should really find out who the culprits are now!" Lucy yelled in distress.

"Leave it to me! Go, Ruru!" Ruby called. The psychic Pokemon popped out of its ball. "Flash!"

A bright light filled the room.

The two thieves were…a young girl and boy? _Children?_

"What the f-…"

"GOLD!"

Everyone remained silent after that.

Crystal slowly walked up to the children, who were still a little stunned by the sudden burst of light.

"Why are you two trying to steal?"

The two looked away in guilt.

"Come on…tell me…please?" Crys pleaded, "We won't get angry. Promise."

The girl slightly turned. "Um…well…our grandma is sick…and…and…"

The boy (who looked slightly older) spoke for her, "We're poor. We can't buy medicine for her…so we stole stuff from this place…and sold it to get money…also…whenever we ask other stores for some items…they would just yell and hit us…"

"S-so we have to steal stuff…"

Both bowed. "…We're sorry."

"We just wanna make granny better…that's all." the girl mumbled.

"Our dad was sick too…" the boy whispered, "And he's…he's already…g-gone…" he began to tear up.

Lucy also had small tears in her eyes. She knew what it was like to lose someone due to sickness.

"We forgive you."

All of them looked at the pink headed Dragon Slayer.

Said teen grinned. "We'll tell the owners about what happened."

"We'll even ask them to give you some money so you can treat your granny, okay?" Ruby added nonchalantly. The children nodded with tears of happiness flowing down their rosy cheeks.

Lucy interjected, "But… the request flyer said that the 'thieves' were from a guild called 'Moving Worm'…"

The boy cocked his head, "Moving Worm…? I've never heard of it…"

"What a silly name." The girl giggled.

"I see…" Gold pointed out, "You're not from that 'guild'…I guess it was all just a misunderstanding in the flyer…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>The mission was finally finished. The team explained the situation to the owner. She gladly gave some money to the once-thieving children.<p>

The little girl, known as Lunetta, tugged on Crys' hand. "Thank you, lady…we can help granny now because of you guys." Crystal smiled at her.

'_No wonder mages do jobs like this…it feels so heartwarming at the end…'_

"But man!" Gold proclaimed, "You guys were so fast and tricky! You got us with the dummies and the rope!" _'Reminds me of Senior Blue…and Silver…'_

The boy-Corett-puffed out his chest, full of pride. "That's 'cuz we're ninjas!"

Natsu took his opportunity, "Nin! Nin!"

Everyone laughed harmoniously.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Somewhere…_

_Earlier that day…_

_Approximately 12:30 AM_

"I can't fucking believe this!" Black-mane facepalmed, "How the _fuck_ did we go here without a _fucking _destination?"

Black-haired scolded him, "Watch your mouth! _She's _here…"

"Who?" asked a confused Blue-haired.

"Never mind that," says Pink-haired, "We have to find those guys…the Dragon Slayers…"

"But…those 'Dragon Slayers'…they're strong, right?" Brunette asked. Pink-haired nodded.

Brunette pumped her fists in the air, "HELL YEAH! Awesome battles are ahead!"

"And also…" Black-haired adds, "Those five…look like us, I've told you, haven't I?" Pink-haired nodded again.

"It's probably gonna be fucking hard to find them…" Black-mane muttered, earning a glare from Black-haired, and a puzzled look from Blue-haired.

"Well…"

The four stared at Pink-haired.

"We're gonna find those Dragon Slayers no matter what! If we don't…"

"_**Then my name wouldn't be Natsu of the Poke-world!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH SHIZZ, PLOT TWIST! (not really)**

**There, I introduced one of my OCs, and I think you guys can easily figure out the other four…**

**I apologize if the job(s) seemed too simple…I just chose random requests…and honestly, I was a little lazy.**

**Also, this time, I ****promise**** not to change the plot of the next chapter according to this preview:**

**Next time:**

**We're back!**

**Everyone's finally here…that took a while…**

**Oh look! Mira-chan's gonna sing!**

**What? Is Gold crying?**

**Review again or maybe it's your first time or maybe the fifth or tenth…**

**Whatever! Just review please…**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Bloopers!

**Hi, guys…uh…well…now how should I say this…**

**Natsu: Like this! **_**'I broke my promise.'**_

**Gajeel: And this: **_**'My damn brain was nagging me to do this idea I've had since chapter 5.'**_

**Sapphire: Also- **_**'Hopefully this will make up for breaking my promise.'**_

**Wendy: Plus, **_**'But if it doesn't, then I apologize.'**_

**Gold: Finally…**_** 'Enjoy this 'chapter'!'**_

**Me:…Um…yeah, what the Dragon Slayers said…and BTW, the full version of The Rock City Boy is finally out! IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!**

**/Lc8bUDAJeZM**

**Sorry if the link doesn't work. Search on YouTube.**

_Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:_

_PokeTail_

_Bloopers (I think…er wait, is it too early?)_

_Yes, you... are allowed to...s-skip th-this...! If y-you want...*sniff*_

Everyone smoothly landed on floating rocks due to the lack of gravity in the Distortion World.

"Whoa! This place is really cool!" Blue exclaimed, doing a 360 flip.

…All the boys turned different shades of pink.

Blue's _short_ skirt flew up every time she did a flip.

She was wearing bright pink panties, according to Ruby. Not that he was staring or anything. Nope. Just a something that he just _happened_ to see.

Ruby mentally slapped himself. _'Dammit! I'm not a pervert! I'm not a pervert!'_

**~AbCdEfG~**

Red's eyes fluttered open. He carefully stood up as he looked at his surroundings. Around this time, the others began to wake up around him.

"Ow, my head…"

"Huh…where are we?"

"Yo!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a teenage boy with a scar under his left eye and wearing a straw hat.

"Who the heck are you?" Green asked.

The teen grinned, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Welcome to the Grand Line!"

**~hIjKlMnOp~**

"Everyone! Juvia saw something flying towards the guild!" she panicked. Everyone turned to her.

"What kind of things, Juvia?" Mirajane asked.

"Juvia doesn't know, but they look very suspicious!"

Macao spoke up, "If it's an enemy, we'll pummel them to the ground!"

"Yeah! Our guild is undefeatable!" Wakaba cheered.

"If you're a man, you should fight your enemies!" Elfman yelled.

Just then, there was a crash. Someone kicked the front door, making it fly off its hinges.

"CUT!" Miyuki yelled in distress, "GOLD! You're not supposed to _break_ the door _off_! You're only supposed to slam it open with a kick!"

Gold pouted. "But Miyuki-chan~! Why can't I break the door down? That's a cool entrance!"

"In the next chapter, _Natsu_ is supposed to break the door down," the beloved author explained, "If it's already broken, how's he gonna do it?"

"What!" Gold bellowed, "Why does Pinky get to break the door?"

All of a sudden, Natsu appeared. "What did you call me, Fuse Box?"

"You wanna fight?"

BAM!

PUNCH!

KICK!

MOO!

Miyuki sighed and turned to Sapphire, who was still standing behind the door, "Sapph…you have just gained the privilege to _slam_ the door open."

**~QrStUv~**

"Why is Miyuki-san using the alphabet as line breaks?" a curious Lisanna asked.

"Who knows…" Elfman answered.

**~WxYz~**

The Pokepeople whispered to each other, "Who's this Natsu they're whispering about?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe he's like Gold…"

"Wait, Natsu is a name for both genders!"

"Oh yeah, Natsu could be a girl too…"

Boisterous laughter was heard from one person…

"HAHAHAHAHA! They think that Flame Head's a GIRL! But it's true! HAHAHA!" Gray laughed out loud, earning glares from everyone.

Macao frowned. "What the hell, man! Now we have to do scene 22 all over again!"

"Yeah! You suck!"

"BOO, GRAY!"

"We worked so long…"

All of a sudden, Natsu appeared (again). "GRAAAAAY! WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT ME?"

BAM!

COCKADOODLEDOO!

PUNCH!

_**The alphabet ran out, so I'm gonna use this sentence as a line break!**_

"They're…Gold and Sapphire…" Lisanna announced. Natsu stared in shock.

"OBJECTION!" yelled the blue Exceed, "They're NOT Gold and Sapphire!"

"Huh?"

"Happy, what are you…"

Happy crossed his arms. "After all, Sapphire's hair is supposed to be brown…and Gold's is supposed to be black!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Wakaba spoke up, "But their hair colour right now _is_ brown and black, Happy."

"NO IT'S NOT!" the Exceed responded angrily, "Right now, aye, their hair colours, aye, are pink and white, aye, YOU'RE-aye-MISTAKEN, MISTER!"

"Why does he keep saying 'aye' each time…?" Lucy mumbled.

Mira smiled awkwardly. "Happy, I think you're looking at Natsu and Lisanna's hair…"

"NUH-UH! AYE! NOBODY THE…IF WHAT…AYE…**AYE**! FIIIIIIISH!"

Natsu turned to the guild, "Okay, who gave Happy ten boxes of free fish again?"

_**Wergbnjgf~No line breaks here! No siree!~fyguhkhjyu**_

BAM!

"YEAAAH!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

WOOSH!

CRACKLE!

QUACK!

Gajeel looked up. "Judging from the sounds up there, I bet they're havin' a fight!"

Mirajane interjected, "Or they're having sex!"

Looks of horror and/or disgust spread throughout the building.

_**-Lines, lines, lines, who needs them?-**_

_It was a dark, dark room with nothing but a bright computer with a few letters in ancient writing on the screen and five suspicious people gathered around the system._

"Have you found a way to get there?" a boy with…pink hair asked hastily. He leaned and looked at the screen.

"Not yet," Answered a boy in shades with dark black hair who sat at the computer, "Figures those brats…" he stopped mid-sentence, "Crap, the computer died."

"CUT!"

_**=…Oh, I guess I could use them when I'm lazy…=**_

**TAKE 2:**

"Have you found a way to get there?" a boy with…pink hair asked hastily. He leaned and looked at the screen.

"Not yet," Answered a boy in shades with dark black hair who sat at the computer, "Figures those brats would go…"

~Five minutes later~

"DUDE!" Miyuki yelled.

Black-hair looked up, "What?...Oh, sorry…trying to remember my lines…"

_**~Instead of typing all these words./**_

**TAKE 3:**

"Have you found a way to get there?" a boy with…pink hair asked hastily. He leaned and looked at the screen.

"Not yet," Answered a boy with dark black hair who sat at the computer.

"CUT!" Miyuki yelled again, "Where are your shades?"

"Huh? What shades?" Black-haired asked, dumbfounded, "I wasn't wearing any shades."

"YES YOU WERE!" everyone exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!"

_**When I think about it…lines are pretty important.**_

**TAKE 4:**

_It was a dark, dark room with nothing but a bright computer with a few letters in ancient writing on the screen and five suspicious people gathered around the system._

"Have you found a way to get there?" a boy with…pink hair asked hastily. He leaned and looked at the screen.

"Not yet," Answered a boy in shades with dark black hair who sat at the computer, "Figures those brats would go to that world now of all times…" he scowled, moving his dark bangs from his eyes.

'_YES! He finally did it!' _Miyuki cheered.

"Well…" said a short girl with dark blue hair, "I think it's a good thing." She finished, then started playing around with an empty pokeball, making it roll on her arms (like Ultear).

Another girl with brown hair spoke, "That's right! It makes the job easier for us." Then she started punching the wall several times, as if to show off her strength by bringing the wall down.

'_Come on…almost there…'_

The last man with a long black mane laughed a menacing laugh, "Gi hi hi hi! Yes…our job is…"

'_Yes..yes…'_

"…**To find One Piece!"**

Miyuki screamed in frustration while holding her head, "_**HOLY MOTHER…! I GIVE UP!"**_

_**1234~I'm sorry for neglecting you, lines.~6789**_

"We saw you acting odd yesterday around Sapphire-chan," Wakaba said, "Ruby…you seem to know things about her that we don't."

Ruby gulped. What were they…?

"Please tell us…what her favourite cake is." Macao pleaded.

Silence…

"…Cake! Ahahaha! Wooow, totally did NOT see that coming, guys!" Ruby sputtered, "You really scared me!"

"Seriously?" Wakaba asked in astonishment, "Sorry, man! Were we that intimidating?"

"I told you that you shouldn't have came with me, Wakaba!" Macao taunted, "You're too scary!"

"HUH?"

_**~Anyways…blah and blah and blah…~**_

Gildarts walked on stage. "Well, first of all, the Master's gonna pick members-and in this case, _Pokedex Owners_-to form several teams. Second, he'll give all the teams a mission to go on."

"So it's like a competition then?" Alzack asked. Gildarts shook his head. "This is just for fun and some bonding time for members who pretty much don't interact at all."

Gajeel scowled. "No competition? That's stupid…"

"And boring."

"And weird."

"And odd."

"And shitty."

"And unhealthy."

"And frankly- "

"WE GET IT, GAJEEL!" the Guild roared.

_**1236yhbjgvfcdr~No lines this chapter…blah.~gutr57dtyv**_

Mirajane walked up to the stage, "Okay! The temporary teams are as follows!" she began to read out the list.

"I think the cutest couple is Red and Yell-oh, sorry, everyone!" Mira apologized, "That's my list of _**pairings**_."

The two mentioned Pokedex Owners turned pink.

Blue whispered in their ears, "_Just live together."_

Both turned deep scarlet.

**lknbt4jnbj4nbj4nbnbkn**'_**Cuz i'm already using words as lines.**_**beeeeejkbhbvhvfsed**

"Wait a minute!" Gold proclaimed, then started laughing, "What kind of name for a guild is 'Moving Worm'?... Oh wait, a retarded one! HAHAHA!"

"Oh, hold on!" Erigor yelled, "What kind of name for a guild is 'Fairy Tail'?...Oh wait, a fucked up one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WH-WHAT IS ERIGOR DOING HERE?" Lucy and Happy wailed.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY GUILD**?" Makarov loomed over the wind mage in his giant form.

Erigor paled. "I…said it was…an…exquisite guild…? W-with an _**awesome**_ name…! Ha…"

CRUSH!

SMASH!

BOOM!

OINK!

"Okay, seriously," Pearl says, "What the _**hell**_ is with those animal noises?"

_**Iyhvvghcfdr2345~This chapter's almost done…almost…~12435rtfghfhg**_

"We need to move quicker, guys!" Alzack announced, "There's a bunch of new customers coming in **right now**!"

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding me!" Pearl wailed.

"MORE?" Reedus exclaimed in shock. He was already somehow carrying six trays at the moment.

"It's an order from the head boss! Hurry!" Bisca flailed.

The males sighed and got to work.

Dia desperately tried to carry ten trays at once, only ending up tripping on someone's foot and making the food splatter in all directions.

SPLAT!

SIZZLE!

CRUNCH!

"EWWW!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"AUGH!"

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Food began to fly and splatter everywhere, much to everyone's dismay.

Hiding under a table, Alzack turned to Diamond. "You're an idiot."

Not hearing the comment, the Dex Owner grinned, "Now the restaurant looks a lot like Fairy Tail!"

Pearl slapped him, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

_**Bhvggcvgcjfcjcfc~Wait for it…just a few more sentences…or not…~jkbb**_

"Well…"

The four stared at Pink-haired.

"We're gonna find those Dragon Slayers no matter what! If we don't…" He took off the pink wig, revealing a head of messy black hair.

**"**_**Then my name wouldn't be Monkey D. Luffy of the New World!"**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone on set screamed five words, "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, MAN!"

…Oh whoops, six words.

A red-haired teen pulled Luffy by the ear and bowed to everyone. "I'm so sorry about this!"

_**._corruption_file.===Now for the finale…dun dun dun!~.pie 101_**_

Five people huddled behind the guild's bar, excitedly whispering about their 'devious' plan.

"This is ridiculous…but it makes so much sense." Gajeel pointed out.

Sapphire grinned, "I know, right?"

"Pffft, this is gonna be fun." Gold chuckled.

"You gotta say it direct and funny-like." Natsu told Wendy.

"…What?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Just watch, Wendy," Natsu announced as he got up from the huddle, "I'm gonna do it!"

"Do it to Lucy!" Sapphire suggested.

"I was going to!"

The pink-haired teen snuck up behind the blonde and whispered huskily in her ear:

"_I can smell you…"_

"EEEEEYAAAAAH!" Lucy screamed loudly, startling the stripping Gray beside her, who fell on top of Juvia. Juvia flooded the guild with tears of happiness. Natsu laughed hysterically while running from Lucy's rage, gaining a thumbs up from Gold. Natsu jumped over the bar and successfully escaped from Lucy.

"Who's next?"

"Me." The steel Dragon Slayer slowly stood up and peered around the room for a good victim. His eyes laid on a blue-haired bookworm. He grinned evilly while walking behind her-somehow avoiding Jet and Droy-and whispered devilishly in her ear:

"_**I can smell you, Levy McGarden."**_

"KYAAAAAAH!" the blue-haired screamed, throwing her book and sandwich as a defense, which both hit Macao's face in the process, making him accidentally elbow Cana and Elfman. In an instant, Levy got Jet and Droy's attention. Gajeel quickly ducked under the table and crawled back to his hiding spot. The Dragon Slayers snickered. Even Wendy was enjoying this!

"I told you it would be fun, Wendy!" Natsu whispered. Wendy nodded while trying to hold her giggles in.

"Why don't you go next, Wendy?" Sapphire suggested. Wendy thought for a moment then nodded in agreement.

She went behind Diamond, who was-of course-eating a cup of steaming noodles. She went behind him and whispered softly:

"_Diamond-san, I can smell you~"_

Dia's eyes went wide as he shouted loudly, "UUUUWAAH!"…And he dropped his _steaming_ noodles on Happy, who was sleeping beside him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOOOOOT!~" the Exceed bellowed as he began to run around the hall.

Wendy grinned giddily as she disappeared behind the bar. The Dragon Slayers tried their best not to double over and burst out laughing. But then a dark presence towered over them, silencing them immediately.

"**_What are you five doing_**?" none other than _**the **_Erza Scarlet asked them. The five began to sweat.

"Uh…we're having fun…?" Natsu answered dumbly.

"_**Boys, stand up. Now**."_

The male Dragon Slayers slowly stood up, revealing themselves to an angry guild.

"**_For causing chaos in our house during a_** _**meal time**_…" Titania announced darkly, "**_You three are coming with me_**."

"What about _them_?" Gajeel pointed to the female Dragon Slayers.

"Natsu and Gold forced us to do it!" they responded innocently.

"TRAITORS!" the said males yelled as they were dragged out the door by Erza. Wendy and Sapph high-fived.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Gold interjected, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! NOOOOOO!" he waved his arms frantically as he howled all the way out the door and beyond.

"IT'S NOT MY FAUUUUULT!" Natsu cried out.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" Gajeel bellowed, "We're gonna make her madder…"

All three sulked in silence as they headed towards their doom.

_**ZA EnEd.**_

_**(The end)**_

**A/N:…OMG That was so fun to write! I'll do that again later! Man, this came out longer than I expected….**

**BTW, the "I can smell you" part was from one of my friends who always says that…yep, he's one odd fellow.**

**And I own no media that might have been mentioned in this chap (like One Piece XD).**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy chapter 8, which is coming out soon!**

**I don't need to put the preview because it's already on ch. 7!**

…**Right?**

**Review please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Tabidatsu Mono He

**Hi, everybody! It's finally here! The eighth chapter of PokeTail! Did you enjoy the bloopers? And thank you for reviewing it!**

**Anyways, this chapter's gonna be a little…special, but that's fine with you guys, right?**

…**Right?**

**BTW, at one point in the chapter, **_italics_ **will mean a flashback and in the middle of the page ****means the** **song. Don't worry, you'll know which part of the chapter it is.**

**Well, let's start! And as always, I don't own anything except my (wonderful) ideas!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 'Prologue':<span>_

_December 6__th_

_Earthland_

_Magnolia Town_

_Approximately 1: 30 PM_

"WE'RE BACK!" Gold yelled as he kicked the front door open (without breaking it XD). The team glanced around the guild hall. All the other teams were already there. They gave their greetings to the newly arrived team.

"Hey guys, where's Happy?" Natsu wondered.

Lucy searched for her blue-headed friend, "And where's Levy-chan?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokeTail_

_Chapter 8_

_Tabidatsu Mono He_

* * *

><p>"…WHAT?"<p>

"They were all buried in an_ avalanche_?" Lucy shrieked.

"Are they okay?" Natsu asked the Pokedex Owner.

Emerald nodded, "Yeah. They're just…cold. And maybe sick."

Crys gasped. "That's terrible!"

"…I GOTTA GO WARM THEM UP!" the fire mage exclaimed, taking off to the infirmary at the back of the building.

"Don't burn 'em, Flame Head!" Gold…_suggested_.

* * *

><p>Turns out, the frozen mages were already being warmed up by a fire Macao created, much to Natsu's dismay. The latter left the room a little disappointed that he couldn't do anything to help. Then, Emerald and Lucy came in the room to talk to Levy.<p>

"What happened after you were buried?" Lucy wondered.

Levy spoke up, since Macao and Jet were asleep in the other beds, "Well I don't know, Lu-chan. I think I was unconscious."

Her blonde friend nodded, then turned to Emerald.

"…Well…I thawed myself out using Dusknoir's Fire Punch…" Rald explained, "Then I found Macao. I think his fire magic helped him or something. Anyways, we found Happy unconscious next. We went to look for the other two, but then-…"

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, Macao spotted someone running in the distance.<em>

"…_JET!" he called out. Sure enough, the said man heard his call and ran towards them. The speedy mage held an unconscious Levy in his arms._

"_Thank god I found you guys…" Jet said breathlessly. He kneels on the ground whilst still holding Levy. "We gotta get the heck outta here…" _

"_Right." Macao says, "Emerald, do you have any creatures of yours that can fly?"_

_The Pokedex Owner pulled out a Pokeball. "Well…I guess we could use this one." He threw the ball. Mantine came out. The five grabbed on to the water Pokemon, trying their best to hold on somehow for most of the ride. Eventually, Mantine got tired. But luckily, they were already in Magnolia, so they walked the rest of the way to Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p>"-That's what happened." Emerald finished.<p>

Lucy sighed. "Well, I'm just glad everyone is alright."

"Thank you, Lu-chan." Said Levy.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Wakaba yelled from the guild hall, "MIRA-CHAN'S GONNA SING HER SONG RIGHT NOW! COME ON!"

Loud cheers and a stampede of footsteps were heard. Everyone was probably trying to find a seat before the lights dimmed.

Lucy turned to Levy, "Do you want to go, Levy-chan?"

"That's okay, Lu-chan. I think it's better for me to stay here."

"Alright, see you!"

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the stage. The Pokedex Owners watched in amusement.<p>

Gold sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe this…Mira's gonna _sing?"_

"Whooooa!" Dia's eyes sparkled, "The lights went out! How exciting!"

"I wonder how Mira sounds." Pearl mumbled.

"Ohhh!" Gildarts said in astonishment, "I haven't heard Mira sing before!"

All of a sudden, the white-haired woman sat on stage in a shimmering purple gown holding her guitar. Cheers, catcalls and whistles were heard throughout the crowd.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Mira greeted cheerfully, "Please enjoy my song, _**Tabidatsu Mono He**_. It's dedicated to the safe return of everyone from their missions, as well as the return of our two members, Sa-chan and Gold-kun!"

Sitting at one table was Lucy, Natsu, Happy (he felt better already), Gold, Sapphire, Silver and Crystal. Beside the table stood Erza and Gray.

Gold scowled a little at the nickname, but accepted it anyways.

Mira took a few strums on her guitar as she started singing her song…

_With you gone, I brush the desk you sat at…_

Everyone grinned as the pleasure continued. They thought back to the happy times, the days of the distant past.

"_Do you want to join Fairy Tail Guild?"_

_As the shadow drops, I'm alone again today…_

Sapphire closed her eyes and swayed her head to the music.

"_Hi! My name's Lisanna! What's your name? You have such a pretty dress!"_

"…_Thank you…Lisanna."_

_Looking up at the sky, I pray…_

Silver and Crystal both relaxed, in contrast to their usually-tense personalities.

"_We're finally free, Silv! The outside world! It's so beautiful…"_

"_Yeah…it really is, sis…"_

"_Congratulations, Crys! You've fully mastered the art of Pokemon Capture!"_

_Knowing you're under this same sky…_

Natsu, Happy and Lucy met eyes. They all smiled at each other.

"_Here's Fairy Tail, Lucy!"_

"_Aye! Welcome to our guild, Lucy!"_

"_Wow…thanks for bringing me, Natsu, Happy."_

"_No problem!"_

"_Aye!"_

_At times when you're shaking with tears…_

Gray grinned at the song, leaning against a wall with his arms behind his head, remembering times of his own past.

"_I'll live on…as ice. Step into your future…Gray."_

_And times when you seem to be engulfed in darkness…_

Erza smiled with a peaceful aura surrounding her as the spotlight somewhat reflected on her face. Mira's song was beautiful.

"_It's the color of your hair…that way, I'll never forget!"_

"_Never do a stunt like that again…__**never!**__"_

_Don't forget…_

The door to the infirmary creaked open. Levy smiled as she closed her eyes to sleep. The two males (Jet and Macao) both grinned in their sleep, as if they were hearing the song in their dreams.

_You always have…_

Makarov sat on the railing of the second floor above. He eyed his guild, seeing how the guild members were being uncharacteristically quiet during the duration of Mira's song. Then he took glances at a certain golden-eyed boy and a certain blue-eyed girl.

_You always have a place to return to…_

Gold leaned on the palm of his hand. _'A place to return to, huh…'_ He stared at Mirajane, completely mesmerized as the memories began to come back…

"_This is Fairy Tail, Gold. How do you like it?"_

"_It's so fun and crazy! I like it a lot, Gramps!"_

"_Wow…hi there, Lisanna…so pretty…" Gold mumbled._

"_You think so?" Lisanna smiled cutely._

"_Hands off, ugly!" Natsu yelled angrily, getting in-between Gold and Lisanna._

"_Jealous, Pinky?"_

_And people that are…_

"_When we get older…" says Lisanna, "Can I be either Natsu or Gold's wife?"_

"_Wh-what?" Natsu sputtered._

"_Uh…well…I…sure? Heheh…" Gold sputtered as well._

"_Or maybe Gold should be the uncle and Natsu the father…"_

"…_EEEEEEEH?"_

_Lisanna giggled as Gold whined about his 'position' and Natsu became even more so flustered. She silently thanked the egg for bringing so much happiness to them three._

_…Waiting for you._

Gold slightly gasped at the ending line. Ignoring the boisterous yells and cheers from his fellow guild members, he thought about it._ 'A place to return to…Fairy Tail…and people…waiting for me…for the past six years…'_

"_The return of our two members, Sa-chan and Gold-kun!"_

Gold pieced the information together. This song…he couldn't explain it, but, well…he was touched. That even after all these years, the guild still treated him like family. The emotions of confusion, frustration and sadness of being stuck in an unknown world with almost no hope in returning, as well as the warmth and joy in finally coming home and being welcomed like this suddenly all poured out of the thunder mage.

Through tears.

Small ones, but they were still visible in his amber eyes.

Crystal turned to give Gold her opinion on the song only to pause when she saw him shaking lightly under the dim lights.

"Gold?" she called out, "…Are…you crying?"

Having heard this, everyone at the table took glimpses at Gold.

" I'm not crying." the Dex Owner lied with his back turned, tears getting bigger by the second, "Oh yeah…I forgot that I had to do something important right now. S-see ya…!" _'Dammit, I stuttered.'_ He went out the door without another word. Unnoticed by Gold, the _entire_ guild had their eyes on him right after the song ended.

"My, my," Mira spoke through the microphone, "Did my song really have that much of an impact on him?"

Suddenly, loud sobs were heard.

"Waahaa…!" Sapph sobbed with a long river of tears humorously flowing down her cheeks, "Th-that was beautiful, M-Mira…!"

"Awwww, don't cry, Sapphire-chan!"

"Ack! It's flooding!"

"Just like Juvia!"

Ruby grunted a little. He hated seeing his Sapphire cry. Wait…_his_?

'_Crap! I'm thinking about it again!'_ The coordinator cursed silently.

Lucy leaned on the group's table, "Anyways…he was _totally_ crying."

"Definitely." More than half the guild agreed.

Natsu snickered. "What a softy."

"Yeah, he's an idiot…" Gray agreed.

The fire and ice mages grinned at each other in agreement before changing faces and turning away from each other in annoyance.

Diamond sighed, "Fire and ice really don't like mixing, do they?"

"Apparently they don't, Dia." Platinum says.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Magnolia Town_

_Outside of Lucy's Apartment_

_Approximately 6: 50 PM_

Lucy and Crys walked towards the apartment.

Lucy stretched. "Ahh…today was a nice day, wasn't it, Crys?"

"Yeah, although I wonder if Gold's alright." The Pokedex Owner replies, "I haven't seen him since earlier today."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine, Crys."

Lucy unlocked the door to her house. One step inside and…

Natsu held up a hand, "Welcome home, Luce!"

"Aye! Hi, guys!" Happy greeted.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Lucy shrieked as she kicked the duo, "YOU GUYS ARE TRESPASSING AGAIN!"

"Ow…Luce, when did you learn how to kick so hard?"

"Lucy's mean!"

Crystal sweatdropped. The situation was a little familiar. Setting that aside for the moment, she turned around to close the door and right in front of her saw…

"Hey there, Super Serious Gal!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

BAM!

None other than Gold lay on the floor, clutching his now-bruised leg. "Geez…you just _had_ to kick me," He complained, "Do you know how hard you kick, Super Serious Gal? I'm not one of your Pokeballs, y'know!"

Crys fumed, "Well _sorry_ if I got scared!"

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Lucy demanded.

"We missed Lucy's house!" Happy answered, "And all your fish…"

"They took me with them." was Gold's 'explanation'.

The Stellar Spirit mage sighed. "Fine. You guys can stay, but only TONIGHT."

The three boys grinned. _'Sure, Lucy, sure...'_

"Are we all going to fit?" Crystal asks.

"I wanna sleep in Lucy's bed!" Natsu exclaims, earning a punch from Lucy.

"NO. Me and Crys are sleeping there," says the blonde, "You guys sleep in the livingroom."

"Lucy's mean…" Happy droops.

"Oh yeah, what about dinner?" Gold chimes in.

"FISH!" Happy exclaims loudly.

"YEAH!" Gold cheers.

"Can everything be on fire?"

"NO!"

Lucy sighed again and went towards the kitchen to prepare some fish with spaghetti on the side. On her way, she made sure to pick up a lighter.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Lucy, always getting stressed and whatnot. Also, I'm not putting anymore previews at the end of each chapter, unless I'm 100,000,000,000 % sure that I'm not going to change it. Thanks for the tip, **_**Ice of the Kitsune's Fire.**_

**Haha, no mystery people this chapter. And sorry if anyone was OOC in any way.**

**See ya!**

**~Miyuki**


	10. A Strange Development

**Hi, guys. Here's chapter 9 of PokeTail for ya! (bloopers don't count as a chapter) So…this story's going a tad bit slow in plot, don't you think? Well, worry not! Something will happen sooner or later so just wait! Now, as a twist, I chose **_**random**_** people to do the disclaimers instead of the lead characters:**

**Yellow: H-hi, everyone…! Umm...Miyuki -san doesn't own anything.**

**Macao: 'Cept her own ideas! And for all those lovely ladies out there, I'm single! **

**Zeref:…Um…hello…?...Well, uh…this Hidenori Kusaka fellow…owns Pokespe…**

**Pantherlily: And Author-san (Hiro Mashima) owns Fairy Tail…can I go home now? Gajeel's gonna be all snuggly with me and is going to be all fussy about where I went and blah blah blah… **

**Pearl: DON'T YOU FORGET IT THIS DISCLAIMER, FELLAS!**

**Me:…*sigh***

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover: <span>_

_PokeTail_

_Chapter 9:_

_A Strange Development_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 7<span>__th_

_Somewhere in Earthland…_

_Random Abandoned Building_

_Approximately 7: 30 AM_

The mysterious fivesome stared at the…random abandoned building towering above them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HOLY CRAP!" Black-mane screamed, "THIS THING IS HUGE!"

Blue-haired looked astounded, "This…is going to be…our base…?"

Black-haired nodded, "At least this might help us settle in this world."

"A new base…it's better than that old crappy one back on Poke-world…" _Natsu_ muttered, "So…how do you propose we find the Dragon Slayers?"

"No idea." Brunette answered bluntly. The pink-haired sneered.

"I wasn't asking _you_." Then he turned to Black-haired, "…Well?"

Black-haired remained silent.

The other teen waited patiently for the answer. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't being as hasty as usual.

Black-haired turned to the remaining four, "Search for information on every guild in Fiore! Then search for those five Dragon Slayers in the member files!"

The four gave their affirmatives.

"_**Yes**_…_**Gold-sama**_."

* * *

><p><em>And now to get the story moving just a little bit faster…<em>

_December 10__th__ (yep, I skipped three days)_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 11: 00 AM_

"I'm so bored…~"

"Yeah, me too, Rald…" Gold says.

"Me three." Said Natsu.

Happy adds on, "Me four."

It was a boring day in Fairy Tail, as you can see.

"Let's go on a mission then!" Lucy suggested.

"Don't wanna…" all four males told her. Lucy pouted. Then the front doors were calmly opened by a green-haired man.

"Hi, Fried!" Mirajane greeted more cheerfully than usual, "Welcome back, Raijinshuu!"

Fried nodded at Mirajane. Evergreen entered the room in silence. Bixlow and his dolls greeted the guild in an odd fashion (as usual).

Elfman walked up to his former partner. "So! How was the mission, Ever?"

Evergreen looked up at him. Then she looked at some of the guild members who wanted to know about the mission as well. After taking a breath, she answered…

"Boring."

On the other side of the room, Happy began to cry anime-style.

"SOOOO BORED! I WANT SOME FISH, BUT THERE AREN'T ANY!"

"Calm down, already, male cat!" Charle snapped, "Erza just went shopping, and Diamond's going to cook some food for lunch!"

Happy silenced, but continued to cry on the table because he was hungry.

All of a sudden, the 13 Pokedexes began to resonate loudly, surprising everyone in the guild.

Pearl took out his Pokedex. "Why is this thing acting up _now_?" he tried to shut it off, as did the others, but it refused to stop beeping.

"AGH!" Emerald yelled in frustration, resisting the urge to throw it on the table, "This thing's so annoying!"

Recovering from surprise, Levy asked, "What is that, Platina?"

The Dex Owner paused, "Oh, it is…an alarming system, in a sort of way. A Pokedex resonates whenever it gets close to the other two of its design. Although, it only resonates when the Pokedex is with its rightful owner."

"But…beeping randomly like this…" Green points out, "Has never happened before! Did Grandpa do something…"

Everyone fell silent, aside from the beeping and the sound of Green tinkering with his Pokedex.

Then, Gold sighed. "Man…I remember the first time our Pokedexes resonated. Right, guys?" he turned to Silver and Crystal. Crys tried her best to remember that one moment.

"You mean the first time the three of us met?" Silver asks.

Crys suddenly remembered everything.

~Flashback in Crys' Point Of View~

"_AAAAAAAAAH! PUNKS!" I scream, alerting the two arguing boys (who I know now as Gold and Silver) in front of me._

_Gold frowns, "I don't know about this guy *points at Silver*, but I'm no punk!"_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"_Eh?"_

_We stare at our Pokedexes._

'_They…They're the owners of the other two Pokedexes?' I backed up a little._

_A bright light surrounds us. _

"_Uh…it's attacking again!" Gold points out. The broken boat gets thrown into the air…_

"_Get away!" Silver pushes Gold._

"_You get away!" Gold pushes back._

_I begin to sweat. 'They're…scary…'_

~End Flashback, Normal P.O.V.~

"You guys scared me!" Crys wails.

"What?" the boys say, dumbfounded.

Emerald turns to his fellow Hoenn Dex Owners. "How about when we met? What happened again?"

Ruby and Sapphire paled.

"_**DON'T TURN THIS WAY!"**_

"_**WHAT? WHAT?"**_

"_**EEEEEEEEEK!"**_

Without answering Emerald, the duo joined Happy in crying on the table.

"Guys! Guys!" Blue exclaimed, "Look at your Pokedex screen! It's Professor Oak!"

The Dex Owners opened their systems hastily. The guild members gathered around various Dex Owners to see what was going on.

"Whoa!" Red exclaims, "The chat system works _here_?"

Everyone entered the said chatroom through their Pokedexes.

* * *

><p><strong>RedChampionxXx: <strong>Prof? Are you there?

**GreenOakTheLegend: **Gramps?

**The Professor: **Red? Green?

* * *

><p>Said Dex Owners turned to each other with big grins before responding.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RedChampionxXx: <strong>Yeah, it's us! And everyone else too!

**LaCaptureGal: **Hello, Prof!

**Electro: **Hey, old man! How ya doing! :D

* * *

><p>"Hey, I thought Gramps was the 'old man'!"<p>

"Natsu, Master is 'Gramps'!, not 'old man'!"

"Ohhh! Happy, you're so smart!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Professor:<strong> Ah…it's so good to hear from everyone! I've been trying to contact you guys for days! XP

**Bluegirlygirl: **Days? Why? Did something happen?

**The Professor: **No,no…I figured that if something _did _go wrong here, I'd be able to contact you guys immediately!

**The Professor: **So…Gold and Sapphire, how is Earthland?

**WildChild: **Great, Prof! Thanks for helpin' with the info!

* * *

><p>"He sounds like a nice man, don't you think, Charle?"<p>

"I don't know him, so I can't judge him, Wendy."

* * *

><p><strong>Electro:<strong> Yep! All's going well.

**BEAUTIFUL,101: **Before some random bad guys show up and we have to wipe them out. _Like always_.

**FunnyGuy: **Don't jinx it, man! D:

**Cooking=fun: **Pearl, it's alright, we always win in the end, don't we? (:

**SilverThief77: **Not necessarily…

**#10HandyMan: **Whaddya mean by that?

**SilverThief77: **When we stopped Team Rocket three years ago, we were petrified.

**#10HandyMan: **Oh yeah…

* * *

><p>"Petrified?" Lucy yelled, "How did you break out?"<p>

Red sighed, "Long story…"

* * *

><p><strong>GreenOakTheLegend: <strong>WAIT A MINUTE!

**GreenOakTheLegend: **_**The Professor: **_How is it that you know about Earthland, Grandpa? Last time I checked, I was _forced _to jump into a rift of TIME and SPACE without any destination in mind! D:

**FunnyGuy: **Uh…that was a little late, senior.

**The Professor: **Well…Sapphire got my help in researching about the rift. Gold made sure that I wouldn't tell any of you about where you were going…because…I know that half of you probably wouldn't have went along if you knew.

**PikachuLover: **I see…I _thought _it was odd that we had to jump into that portal after climbing Mt. Coronet.

**BEAUTIFUL,101: **We all thought it was odd senior Yellow…we all did…

* * *

><p>Mira blinked, "But all of you went along with Sa-chan and Gold-kun, didn't you?"<p>

"Uh…"

"W-well…"

"*cough*"

"Erm…"

Lisanna laughed while patting Gold's shoulder, "You've got good friends, Gold."

"I know, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Berlitz: <strong>Is everything alright back home, Professor?

**The Professor: **Ah, things couldn't be better in Sinnoh, Platinum. I heard that Rowan started his own line of new professions.

**Lady Berlitz: **Oh! That's wonderful!

* * *

><p>*Silence…*<p>

The screen on each Pokedex starts buzzing loudly.

"What now…"

* * *

><p><em>(FlamingHot, Titania, OoOSkyMaidenOoO, ICEBREAKER. and StellarLucy have entered the chatroom)<em>

**FlamingHot: **Hey, guys! :D

**Electro: **NATSU? How the hell did you guys get in here? :O

**OoOSkyMaidenOoO: **We found some old Communication Lacrimas in the back room! (;

**ICEBREAKER.:** We're lucky that they still work.

**Titania: **_**The Professor: **_Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet, an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail Guild in Fiore.

**StellarLucy: **Oh yeah! I'm Lucy Heartfilia!

**OoOSkyMaidenOoO: **I'm Wendy Marvell, sir! (;

**ICEBREAKER.: **Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you.

**FlamingHot: **I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! :D

**The Professor: **Um…hello, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Natsu… =.="

**FlamingHot: **_**ICEBREAKER.: **_What's with your username, idiot?

**ICEBREAKER.: **What's wrong with it, squinty eyes?

**FlamingHot: **It's stupid.

**ICEBREAKER.: **You're stupid!

**FlamingHot: **You're an icy pervert who keeps staring at Lucy's ass!

**StellarLucy: **WTF NATSU?

**ICEBREAKER.: **Don't act all confused, flame brain! You're obviously thinking about Gold!

**Electro: **HEY! I've never even stared at Lucy's ass once!...Yet…

**LaCaptureGal: **GOLD!

**StellarLucy:** WHY DO I KEEP BEING HARRASED?

* * *

><p>"Because you're sexy, Lucy!"<p>

Lucy promptly threw a giant beer bottle at Wakaba's face.

* * *

><p><strong>SilverThief77: <strong>Everyone, stop spamming the chatroom!

**Bluegirlygirl: **Yeah, listen to Silv!

_(Metallic_Slayer, MasterAWESOMENESS , ilovebooks and ~GrAy-SaMa~ have entered the chatroom)_

**~GrAy-saMa~: **GRAY-SAMA, WE'RE FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN!

**ICEBREAKER.: **Juvia, you're sitting right beside me…

**PikachuLover: **Is everyone getting a Communication Lacrima now…?

**Cooking=fun: **Apparently so.

**BEAUTIFUL,101: **This is so weird…

**MasterAWESOMENESS: **_**The Professor: **_How's your research going, Samuel?

**The Professor: **Just fine, Makarov. Nothing interesting.

**WildChild: **O_O You guys know each other?

**MasterAWESOMENESS: **Of course, Sapphire! All old people know each other!

**Metallic_Slayer: **That makes no sense…

**ilovebooks: ***sweatdrop*I agree with Gajeel…I think that's a groundless statement, Master…

**RedChampionXxX: **But still, how do you know the Professor, Mr. Makarov?

**The Professor: **And we never spoke of it again. :3

**Electro: **Wait, what? :s

_(MasterAWESOMENESS and The Professor have left the chatroom)_

**Electro: ?O_O?**

**ilovebooks: **I don't get Master sometimes… =.="

**Metallic_Slayer: **Same.

**FlamingHot: **Same.

**Metallic_Slayer: **HEY!

**FlamingHot: **HEY!

**Metallic_Slayer: **Don't copy me, Salamander!

**FlamingHot: **You're the one copying me!

**Titania: **Stop fighting, both of you!

**Metallic_Slayer: **Ice Boy's right! You _are_ stupid!

**OoOSkyMaidenOoO: **Um…Erza, I have an idea….

**FlamingHot: **And now you're agreeing with another idiot! D:

**FlamingHot: **Did both of you go to an idiot academy together or is it just natural?

**ICEBREAKER.: **_**FlamingHot: **_GO F*** YOURSELF!

**Titania: **...I see. Go ahead, Wendy.

**GreenOakTheLegend: **SPAMMING AGAIN!

**Metallic_Slayer: **_**FlamingHot**_**:** I bet you stole that comeback from somewhere!

**FlamingHot:** You're just jealous that you can't think of ones as good as mine! :P

**OoOSkyMaidenOoO: **Natsu-nii, Gajeel-nii!

**FlamingHot: **EH?

**Metallic_Slayer: **Wha...?

**OoOSkyMaidenOoO: **You two are my brothers, right? :)

**FlamingHot:** Uh…well…

**OoOSkyMaidenOoO: **Gold and Sapphire are my siblings too! _Right? _;D

**WildChild: **Er…yeah!

**:Electro **Th-that's right! The five of us are siblings…

**OoOSkyMaidenOoO: **Good! ;D

**Metallic_Slayer:**…

**FlamingHot:**…

**Titania: **Good job, Wendy.

**StellarLucy: **Wow! You actually made them stop fighting!

**#10HandyMan: **I don't understand what happened…

**FunnyGuy: **Me neither…

**Cooking=fun: **Uh-huh…anyways, lunch is ready!

* * *

><p>"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Happy screamed in joy as he jumped off Natsu's shoulder and ran towards the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(FunnyGuy has left the chatroom)<em>

_(Cooking=fun has left the chatroom)_

_(Titania has left the chatroom)_

_(Flaming Hot has left the chatroom)_

_(Metallic_Slayer has left the chatroom)_

_(Electro has left the chatroom)_

_(#10HandyMan has left the chatroom)_

_(LadyBerlitz has left the chatroom)_

_(ICEBREAKER. has left the chatroom)_

_(~GrAy-SaMa~ has left the chatroom)_

_(ilovebooks has left the chatroom)_

_(StellarLucy has left the chatroom)_

_(RedChampionXxX has left the chatroom)_

_(PikachuLove has left the chatroom)_

_(GreenOakTheLegend has left the chatroom)_

_(OoOSkyMaidenOoO has left the chatroom)_

_(WildChild has left the chatroom)_

_(BEAUTIFUL,101 has left the chatroom)_

_(LaCaptureGal has left the chatroom)_

_(Bluegirlygirl has left the chatroom)_

_(MasterAWESOMENESS and The Professor have entered the chatroom)_

**The Professor: **Well, this was a rather strange development, don't you think?

**MasterAWESOMENESS: **Rather so, Oak, rather so…

**MasterAWESOMENESS: **Whatever! It's time for LUNCH! Fish is on the house with PASTA! :D

_(MasterAWESOMENESS has left the chatroom)_

**The Professor:** *stomach grumbles*Hmm...*stares at a piece of bread with a slice of cheese on it* You guys suck…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun! Now the chatroom system works on the Pokedex! Along with the Communication Lacrimas! What fun (and troubles) will this revived system bring for our heroes? And what about the 'new base' those five were talking about in the beginning? What's all that about? **

**Finally, for the sake of randomness…how many exclamation marks (!) were used in this chapter? (not including the ones in the author's notes)**

**ReViEwS aRe CoOl,**

**So PleAsE...**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Of Snowball Fights And Mysterious People

**Hey, guys! I have an extremely important question for you! You have to answer it or else!**

…**Do the Dragon Slayers have a good sense of hearing?**

**I mean, I see that in some fanfics, they do, but I don't remember them having it. The only 'Dragon Slayer' I can think of that has good hearing is Cobra.**

**So anyways, CHAPTER TEN IS HERE! Here's the disclaimer for today!**

**Wendy: Hi there! *wink* Aqua-san doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Blue: And everyone, thank you for all of the positive reviews you've given to this story! *wink***

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail _

_Chapter 10_

_Of Snowball Fights and Mysterious People_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 10<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 3:00 PM_

Lucy watched the snow fall gently on one of the tall windows in the guild. The snow was so white and fluffy and it looked…beautiful. Still looking up, she sighed happily. It was just so peace-

CRASH!

-ful.

Lucy sighed, this time wearily. Of course, this was Fairy Tail. Nothing stayed peaceful for long. She turned to see what the commotion was this time.

"You suck, popsicle!" Gold shouted at Gray.

"You smell, flame head!" Gray shouted at Natsu randomly.

"You and stripper need to shut up!" Natsu shouted at Gold.

"ALL OF YOU NEED TO GO DIE!" Gajeel screeched across the room.

Thus, the three-way fight became a four-plus-other-people-who-got-caught-up-in-it-fight.

In the midst of the chaos spreading throughout the guild, Makarov shouted from the top floor, "HEY! If all of you want to play rough, go outside! We can't have any more property damage!"

It was silent for a few moments.

Natsu stopped and thought about it. _'Out…side?...' _He turned to look out the window, seeing fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky. Then it hit him, like…like one of Lucy's 'GET OUT!' kicks.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT, EVERYONE!"

The guild rushed outside like...a herd of animals in a war. Wow, I should stop comparing things…

Inside the building, Mira sweatdropped at the sight of empty tables. "Master, I don't think that was such a good idea…"

"I see that, Mira…" Makarov facepalmed, "Please help me with the property damage bills later on, alright…?"

"Of course, Master!"

* * *

><p>Natsu patted the giant pile of snow of snow in front of him. "Okay! This is Dragon Slayer base!"<p>

Wendy smiled up at him, admiring how the boys could build a nice, safe shelter in ten minutes, in contrast to the usual destroy-everything-in-their-path-personalities.

WOOSH!

"There! Finished!" Gray said, swelling with pride at the humongous ice barricade he successfully finished with his ice magic.

"HEY! Gray, that's cheating!" one member yelled out.

"No magic-or Pokémon-for the duration of the fight, alright?" Erza spoke, "And if you get hit five times…pretend to die." Everyone obeyed, despite the silly request at the end. Gray made his base smaller, to make it 'fair'.

"Geez…how is using my magic a bad thing?" Gray muttered angrily.

"Juvia thinks your magic is wonderful, Gray-sama!" Juvia told him admirably.

"You may team up with anyone you desire! BEGIN!"

Snowballs of different sizes flew through the air in a matter of milliseconds.

"YEAH, LET'S GO! ALL OF YOU SHOULD-" Emerald shouted, but was promptly hit in the face by Elfman and Sapphire.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Sapph and Elfman laughed boisterously while running. Then, Elfman tripped on someone's foot.

"OI!" he yelled, "TRIPPING OTHERS IS NOT MANLY!" Right after the sentence, snow was flung at his face by the one he had hit earlier.

Emerald smirked, "HA! That's what you get for defying-SPLAT!" Another snowball hit him in the face. Wiping the snow from his eyes, the Dex Owner went after none other than Lisanna and Sapphire. After several failed attempts by Rald, Gold showed up out of nowhere and hit the elf in the stomach. And it being the fifth hit he's received, Emerald had no choice but to fall on the floor and 'die'.

"That's what you get for attacking my good ol' girl friends, Rald!" Gold told him. Lisanna giggled at 'girl friends'. Sapph just blushed furiously, even when she knew that Gold meant 'friends that are girls'. It brought her back a little.

After all, one of her deepest, darkest, most_ dreadful_ secrets of all time was that she had had a crush on Gold when they were younger.

~Flashback, seven years ago~

_Sapphire happily ran from Natsu, who angrily chased her with a giant snowball. With her powers, she could just turn the snow into water, but what fun would that be? Not watching where she was going, the young water mage tripped on her own feet. Luckily, before she hit the cold ground, a hand caught her. Sapph looked up to see her golden-eyed crush. _(Sapphire almost puked at that point. What was she **_thinking_** back then?) _Gold grinned. "You okay, Sapph?"_

_She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." Unlike others, she wasn't nervous or anything around Gold. She treated him like she treated everyone else, except with a higher hint of respect for the older Dragon Slayer._

The memory was cut short when Ruby hit her face with a snowball. The wild girl chased and planned to maul him for ruining her train of thought, and for getting snow in her sensitive nose.

From somewhere else, Wendy threw some snowballs that Gajeel _surprisingly_ gave her earlier. The balls didn't have anything suspicious in them, so she thought that Gajeel was just being nice. But then he told her to hit Natsu, Gray and Gold with them…_that_ would explain everything.

Gold formed giant-sized snowballs, since he knew that Gajeel was trying to get back at him. Before he was able to launch them, a HUGE heap of snow fell on top of him, burying him in cold, white fluffiness.

Natsu turned to Erza. "Does that count as five snowballs?"

Sadly enough, Scarlet nodded and launched a dozen (…_dozen?_) snowballs at the pink-haired. Said teen screamed as he was pummeled by Erza's perfectly shaped snowballs.

…Erza threw hard.

Thus, Natsu fainted on the battlefield. Happy mourned over the 'loss' of his good friend, not caring that he was getting hit (and was already 'dead') by several stray snowballs. Lucy sweatdropped, at the crying Happy, unconscious Natsu and the scary Erza.

But then she saw _him_. Running around like a ninja (Nin! Nin!), throwing snowballs left and right was Silver. Seeing the intent look of 'kill' on his face, Lucy decided to hide behind Levy's base. Why was the distant and usually quiet Silver so serious about this game? Lucy glanced at Erza, who scared her with the glares she gave anyone who whipped a snowball in her direction. The looks on both of their faces matched, and that's what scared Lucy the most.

"I knew they were related!" Dia piped up from beside her. Lucy hit him for his stupidity and the fact that he was blowing her cover.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, every guild member except the two scarlet-haired was 'dead'. Silver took shelter behind the base that previously belonged to the Dragon Slayers. Erza in Gray's tattered barricade. All was quiet. <em>Deathly <em>quiet. The people lying around them gulped in anxiety. Some (Lucy, Natsu, Gold etc.) snuck inside a long time ago, as it was getting dark and cold. They were sipping hot chocolate while watching the battle from the window. Suddenly, it all began. Silver jumped over the base, throwing three fast snowballs. Erza countered three snowballs of her own. Silver ran and jumped behind another base.

* * *

><p>Inside, Happy looked astounded. "He actually escaped from Erza!"<p>

Beside him, Blue smiled at the cat, "That's because he's a ninja, Happy."

"Really? !"

Lisanna looked confused, "Ninja…?"

Blue looked down, smiling a sad smile. "Both of us were kidnapped and trained by an evil man when we were small. We escaped from him. You could say that we're ninjas in a way."

Lisanna gasped, "I'm sorry, Blue…i didn't know…" She knew that the story was missing _many _pieces, probably because it was probably painful to talk about. Blue just smiled back.

Mira hummed, "Well…everyone in Fairy Tail has a burden they carry from the past, so don't worry, Blue-chan."

* * *

><p>Silver and Erza continued whipping snowballs at one another. The sun began to disappear over the horizon.<p>

"We should finish this, Silver." Said the requip mage.

The Dex Owner nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, Erza."

So, they doubled the amount of snowballs and charged. Erza inhumanly threw dozens of snowballs while Silver shielded himself with the people who were lying on the ground. The battle went on for another ten minutes before Master came and brought them inside.

* * *

><p>It turns out that many had caught colds and went home.<p>

And so, Fairy Tail didn't have any more snowball fights, much to everyone's dismay.

* * *

><p><em><span>December 10<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Giant Building_

_Approximately 8:45 PM_

"I know where they are, Gold-sama!" Blue-haired announced, holding up a document, "The five Dragon Slayers are in Fairy Tail Guild!"

"Well done," says Gold _,_ "Your info-gathering skills never cease to amaze me, _**Wendy**_."

Natsu stares at the document, "I can't believe it…all five of them in the _same_ guild? Isn't that weird, _**Gajeel?**_"

The black-maned, now known as Gajeel, frowned. "Yeah…I never guessed. Well…Gold-sama _did_ say that three of them were in that guild as children the last time he checked."

"SWEET!" Brunette bellowed, "Can I kidnap one of them, Gold-sama?"

Gold grinned, "Oh, _**Sapphire**_, you get to kidnap _two_ of them."

"HELL YES!"

"Only two?" Wendy asks.

"I get it," Natsu says, "If we take two as hostage, the other three will try to come rescue them."

"Ohhh…" the blue-haired says in understanding.

"Alright. Go, Sapphire."

"Can I choose which ones to take?"

"…Fine. Just go and get them already!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Muahahaha, what will happen next? Who will **_**Sapphire**_** kidnap? Why are they kidnapping people anyways? And why am I expecting all of you to know the answers to these questions? **

**Well, that's the end of the cheery chapters. Time to move to the dark side…**

**Did anyone notice that I know how to use this-é-now? Except I can only use it in Microsoft Word, and not on fanfiction...=.=" **

**Muahahaha…Review please.**

**:P**


	12. Kidnappings and Nostalgia

**Here ye, here ye! The eleventh chapter of PokéTail has arrived to your screen! **

**Natsu: Oi! Gramps owns Fairy Tail!**

**Lucy: No, Natsu…Hiro Mashima-san owns Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu: No, Gramps does!**

**Lucy: NO, Mashima-san does!**

**Natsu: Gramps!**

**Lucy: Mashima-san!**

**Natsu: GRAMPS!**

**Lucy: MASHIMA-SAN!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 11:_

_Kidnappings and Nostalgia_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 11<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Lucy's Apartment_

_Approximately 8:45 AM_

Crystal's eyes fluttered open as the sun rose through the window. She covered her eyes, blinded from the light, and dutifully got up to move the curtains. After regaining her sight, Crys went to the livingroom to make herself some coffee for the day ahead of her. Surely Gold would cause trouble along with the Guild. It wasn't like she hated the guild…they just…ticked her off sometimes. The Capturer glanced at the livingroom. Natsu was clumsily lying on a mattress on the floor with Happy snoring on his chest.

But…where was Gold?

Confused, Crystal began to wander around the house. He wasn't anywhere. Then, Crystal saw something. On the table was…a black envelope? Unknowing whether it was Lucy's or not, Crys went to wake the said blonde up (though she _really_ didn't think Lucy used _black_).

The Stellar Spirit mage awoke to inspect the black envelope.

"This isn't mine, Crys." She said. Growing more confused and suspicious, the two girls decided to wake Natsu and Happy and go straight to the guild.

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 9:05 AM_

The three (four adding Happy) of them burst through the guild doors. Immediately, Lucy handed the mysterious black envelope to the Master.

Mirajane frowned. "That's odd…we got a black envelope in our house too…"

Lisanna frowned as well, "And we don't know where Sapphire is!"

Hearing this, Ruby gasped. Sapphire was missing?

Crys scratched her head. "We don't know where Gold is either…"

Makarov glanced at the two congruent envelopes. "Perhaps these will explain where they went." Thus, he began to rip open one envelope. To everyone's surprise, inside was a hologram lacrima. A bright light emerged from the disc for the guild to see. On the screen were two familiar figures with ropes bound on their hands. From the looks of it, they were in a jail cell.

Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Sapphire! Gold!"

A rough, feminine voice spoke, _"Hey, whoever found this thing! As you can probably see…I've kidnapped two of your Dragon Slayers! My Master's giving ya three days to send those other Slayers to us before we kill these two fellas here! Send them to this building…" _A picture of a giant builder appeared on screen. Green narrowed his eyes. The building looked like an upgraded version of Silph Co. back home.

"…_Or else these two won't live to see the fourteenth!" _Then the lacrima showed Gold and Sapphire being whipped. The two screamed in agony as the hologram ended, leaving everyone speechless.

Makarov broke it in a silent rage. _"How…dare they…do that to my children…!" _He then crushed the lacrima with his bare hand.

Natsu yelled, "GRAMPS! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"

"Yeah…" Lisanna agrees, still in shock.

"No…" Erza complies, "That's just what they'd want us to do, Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened. "But…WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM!"

Everyone watched Natsu argue with Erza, filled with unease.

"If we let you, Gajeel and Wendy go, they will most likely take you three as well!" Erza explained.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT!"

"DON'T GIVE OUR GUILD MORE TROUBLE, NATSU!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, "Don't you understand! If you go after them, we might lose you guys!"

"But Lucy…" Natsu bites his lip, "Right now…Gold and Sapph…they're getting hurt because we're not doing anything to save them!"

Lucy embraced him. "I'm sorry…we'll figure something out…"

The pink-haired growled in frustration. "YOU DON'T GET IT, LUCY!" He shook her off and stormed out the front doors.

Crys stared at the sullen guild before turning to Mira, "…Can we really save them, Mira-san?"

"I don't know, Crystal…nobody knows right now…" The barmaid's eyes wandered to the open doors.

* * *

><p>Natsu ran. He avoided colliding into people and ignored their cries. He kept running through the forest, his destination clear in mind.<p>

The East Forest.

That little 'house'…

* * *

><p>Gold and Sapphire lay in the basement of the Giant Building. The jail cell they were in was rusty and made of pure metal. Lash marks all over, Gold sighed and leaned against the wall.<p>

"Geez…why'd they have to kidnap us…" Gold panted, glancing at his bleeding right shoulder, "And out of all the places to hit me…Sapph, you holding out over there?"

"Yeah…I guess…" she replied. She tried to sit up but cringed in pain. She gritted her teeth, unable to rub her swollen leg, "I wonder if they're thinkin' of a way to save us or somethin'…"

"Sure they are!" The other Dex Owner reassured, "…They're our friends, aren't they? The other Dex Owners and the guild, I mean…"

Sapphire sighed, "But…it's pretty lonely here…"

The other nodded, "Yeah…"

Both felt the memories flooding back…

* * *

><p>"I'm here…" Natsu breathed. It was the little 'house' that Lisanna had made for them when they were children. Natsu sat inside the little thing, feeling nostalgic…<p>

* * *

><p><em>X777:<em>

_A boy with black hair walked, with no destination in mind, with nothing but the clothes on his back (a white sweater with sleeves too long and black shorts) and the magic bestowed upon him by the dragon that left him just the day before. The boy rubbed his eyes feverishly, not wanting to be seen with tears in his amber eyes-even when there was no one around to actually be able to see them._

_XxX_

_A pink-haired boy stood watching the sky as the winds howled around him. The boy said nothing, still staring at the sky as if the red dragon would return and say that it was all a joke. It didn't. He clutched the scaly scarf that hung around his neck he had received from the said dragon. Tears began to fall as realization downed upon him_

_XxX_

_A little girl with hazelnut-coloured hair sat on the ground, bawling her eyes out while using her tiny hands to try and contain the tears, to no avail. Unlike the others, this little one was wearing a cute, pink frilly dress (in other words, something decent). The blue scaly dragon was 'missing' and that was all the reason the little girl needed to cry about._

_X777 (August):_

_The black-haired boy punched the bandit in front of him. The three other bandits charged at the boy's direction. As the bandits jumped on top of the boy in slow-motion, a crash of lightning made them fall to the ground. Permanently._

"_Cowards…" the blonde-the one who used the lightning-scowled, "Picking on little kids like that…"_

_The black-haired stared at him in awe, getting up from the ground to introduce himself._

"_Hey…thanks for rescuin' me there…I'm Gold…"_

_The blonde grinned, "Laxus. Wanna join the guild I'm in? It's called Fairy Tail."_

_XxX_

_The pink-haired boy silently sulked in the cave that was in the forest he lived in. Outside, an elderly man saw the cave. Curious, the man stepped inside, coming face-to-face with the boy with pink hair. _

"_Who are you?"_

_The man took a few steps back, "Uh…I'm Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail."_

"_Fairy...Tail? What's that?"_

"…_Maybe you should come with me. I'll explain to you. You look rather lonely here…uh…"_

"_I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel."_

_XxX_

_The brown-haired girl strolled to the beach where she took drinks and practiced her magic everyday. She heard someone in the water yelling…he was getting swept away! Using her powers, the little girl brought the man to shore._

"_Are you okay, mister?"_

"_Haa…y-yes. Thank you for saving me," he said breathlessly, "It seems that I was careless…are you a mage, little girl?" _

_She nodded._

"_Wow, at such a young age too…what's your name? I think you should join my guild."_

"_I'm Sapphire Birch. Nice to meet you, mister."_

_So, the three kids joined Fairy Tail._

_X778:_

_Gold, Natsu, Sapphire, and a new friend named Lisanna gathered around the 'dragon egg' in the base built by Lisanna._

"_I can't wait 'til it hatches!" the white-haired girl giggled._

"_It's definitely a dragon!" Natsu exclaimed._

"_Yeah! An awesome dragon!" Gold cheered._

_Sapphire rubbed the egg tenderly without a word._

_The egg was an importance to these children. It represented-_

Natsu felt something tug on his vest. It was Happy. His face showed that he wanted the Dragon Slayer to come back with him to the guild. Natsu nodded, crawling out of the nostalgic base.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the <em>other<em> Gold walked into the jail cell and towered above the two prisoners.

Gold-the one we all know and love-frowned. This guy wanted to tell them something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter 11. If one of you guys didn't completely understand the flashback sequences, I'll explain it here: Gold, Natsu and Sapphire were having the similar flashbacks of themselves in the past at the same time.**

**What does other-Gold want to say? Will Fairy Tail come up with a plan to save Sapph and Gold? Can Sapphire and Gold do anything to help themselves? Find out next time on: PokeTail!**

**Review please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Disappearance

**Hey there! School has started, and it's getting cold…but that doesn't matter! What matters is that PokéTail is here for you to read! Also, if you haven't seen it yet, I have made an 'OVA' about PokéTail. Please review this and that! (lol) Finally, I have found a great opening theme for PokéTail! Please check it out on the link in my profile!**

**Red: Wow, it's been a while since I've done the disclaimer.**

**Green: Hurry it up, the readers are waiting.**

**Red: Author-san can't draw very well, so she can't own either Pokespe or Fairy Tail.**

**Me: HEY! I CAN TOTALLY DRAW WELL!...Just not as good as them…=.="**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 12:_

_Disappearance_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 11<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Giant Building_

_Approximately 9:30 AM_

The other-Gold grinned creepily, "I _personally _wanted to tell you that…your friends have received the message."

The Pokedex Owner's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"They will have to send those three in order to save you now," mocks other-Gold, "Isn't that right?"

Sapphire growled, "No! If they come…you guys'll back out on your promise! I'm sure of it!"

"Some of my friends might be stupid, but even _they_ can't fall for this!" Gold retorts.

"Is that so?" Other-Gold grinned once more.

"He can just lie to them people and say that we're goin' to kill you!"

The three turned to see the other Sapphire.

"And who knows…we probably will." She licked her teeth viciously before stalking off.

Sapph sweatdropped. _'I'm not that violent…am I?'_

Other-Gold rested his head on his hand. "Charming girl, isn't she? She read my mind. I will send Fairy Tail another message saying that you will be killed early. Surely they will come knowing that you two will be killed either way unless they show up."

For a second, Sapphire wasn't sure what she should be worried about: that some random villain who looked _exactly _like one of her closest friends-and old crush-had called her charming (or at least that's what it looks like), or the fact that they were going to be slaughtered by him if Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy didn't come.

"There's no way in hell that they're going to come!" Gold yelled.

"You're an idiot, other me…" Other-Gold sighed and left the cell door, "I'll give you some time to think about it."

Gold and Sapphire glared hatefully at the man on the opposite side of the jail cell's only exit.

_~Flashback~_

_December 10__th_

_Earthland_

_Lucy's Apartment_

_Approximately 10:15 PM_

_Other-Sapphire snuck around the outside of the spacious apartment. Lucky enough, the window on the backside was open _(A/N: Take a guess why) _giddily climbing through it in the dim lights, Sapphire carefully crawled in the bedroom, eyeing the two girls sleeping on the bed. _

'_One has Fairy Tail's mark!' she noted, 'Blondie's a mage…the other one's probably a Dex Owner…'_

_She crawled all the way to the livingroom, seeing a snoring pink-haired, a sprawled out black-haired, and…was that a cat? Two of them Dragon Slayers, she realized. It was totally true, they __**did **__look exactly like them. Deciding to pick the black-haired for whatever reason, she picked the guy up and tied some insulated magic-resistant ropes on him-The usual kidnapping style. She tossed the black envelope containing the lacrima on a table and headed out the way she came in._

_Her next stop was a cute house with three floors. Inside was one of the female Dragon Slayers. She dumped the black-haired in the alley, making sure that her Pokémon watched over him. With half-lidded eyes, she kicked over a small stone and picked up the key that was indented beneath it._

'_What idiot leaves their house key under a rock?' she thought, 'Oh well.'_

_Opening the door slowly, Sapphire stepped inside. She carefully climbed up the staircase, trying not to make any squeaks. The teen opened a random bedroom door and saw it._

_Her…_

…_self._

_They actually looked quite alike, in a few ways. Shaking her head, the other Sapphire picked up her other counterpart and slung the girl over her shoulder and walked out._

'_Easier than I wanted it to be.' Sapphire dryly pointed out to herself_

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Giant Building_

_Approximately 10: 45 PM_

_One of the captured Dex Owners began to stir._

"_You're finally awake, one-who-looks-like-Gold-sama!" said a feminine voice._

_In a confused and tired state, Gold opened his eyes and stared at the one inches from his face. The girl had long, dark blue hair and was wearing a pink, short kimono with pink little shoes and blue stockings._

"…_Wendy…?" _

"_Yes!" the girl exclaimed, "I'm Wendy!"_

"_No, no," says another person (male?) in the shadows, "He's talking about the __**other **__you."_

_Gold turned to the corner of the room he was in. Standing there was a pink-haired teen, arms crossed over a ripped white vest, black t-shirt underneath with navy blue jeans with slits all over the fabric._

"_Natsu!" Gold called. At that time, Sapphire beside him began to awake, "W-wait…where the hell am I? !"_

_The outburst woke Sapphire in an instant. She began to inspect her surroundings, finding everything unfamiliar other than the three people in the room who looked a lot like…_

"_You're pretty slow, Gold." Said another man. He had a short black mane and wore a black sweater with a red shirt under it. He also had black baggy pants on his bottom half._

_Gold glared at the man, "How do you know my name? !"_

"_I always knew your name. I'm Gajeel." He answered._

"_No, you're not." The male Dex Owner scoffed, "You smell completely different from that Iron Bastard I know."_

"_Yeah...Natsu and Wendy too." Sapphire sat up carefully, "Now tell us…where are we, who the heck are you guys, and why are we tied up?"_

"_You're in a jail cell in our HQ." replied a rough tone._

"_M-me…!" Sapphire cried out._

"_Duh." Other-Sapphire wore a sleeveless blue shirt with a broken skull on it. On her head was a hat with bones imprinted, as well as black shorts that reached her calves. _

_A fifth silhouette stood at the front of the jail cell's door. "You are tied up simply because you are prisoners." Sapphire and Gold noticed how familiar the voice was-too familiar. Could this person be…?_

_He stepped in, confirming the Dex Owner's guesses. The guy was wearing a light brown leather jacket and a white shirt under it with fitted black pants and black shoes. On his head was a pair of shiny black shades. _

_Gold frowned, "You're me…aren't you…"_

_Other-Gold grinned, "Not exactly. I…we may look exactly like you and your companions. We may share the same names. But we are not the same people you know. We are from the another world,Pokémon World. You may call us…'Fukushu Squad'."_

"_Why did you capture us!" Gold yelled out, "…Do you want our master? Is that it?"_

_His look-a-like chuckled under his breath, "That's a nice guess…as expected of me…but we don't want your master. What we want is…__**you! The Dragon Slayers!**__"_

_Sapphire and Gold scowled at the response. The Dragon Slayers was what he wanted? Well, he chose the wrong group of five…_

"_For your information, we captured you two to lure the other three here." Natsu points out._

_Fukushu Squad's Sapphire howled with laughter, "In fact…I've sent a video lacrima to yer fairy friends about the deal!"_

"_We're gonna kill you on the fourteenth if they don't show up." Gajeel squinted at them mockingly. _

"_WHAT?" Sapphire and Gold screamed in unison._

_For her own style of torture, Sapphire began to whip them all over, creating slashes and holes through their outfits (they had slept in their regular outfits, having no other clothes to wear…not that it actually matters to them.). Both screamed in shock and agony._

"_Whadda we have here?" Gajeel prodded and stared at the revealed Fairy Tail insignia on Gold's right shoulder through the ripped clothing that previously covered it. Menacingly, Gajeel slid a knife out of his sweater pocket and aimed at the shoulder._

_Gold dodged the knife by throwing himself on the ground to his left, being unable to use his hands for support. "What the hell!" Gold cried, "Don't you dare stab there, bastard!"_

_Bad idea. Being on the ground, half turned over, and half immobile wasn't good. The fact that his right shoulder was completely facing the enemy didn't help Gold either._

_With one fast move, Gajeel got him with the knife- Right on target._

_Sapphire screamed at the sight of blood. Gold did as well, at the agonizing feeling of pain._

_His shoulder turned from amber to scarlet._

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome to the dark side. We have cookies. Chocolate chip.**

***Ahem.* Anyways…yes, I just pulled a cliffhanger. The next chapter is the continuation of the flashback, as well as…a few other important things.**

**Next time: **_**Chapter 13: The Plan**_

**Stay tuned!**

**And review please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. The Plan

**HI, EVERYBODY! It's been a little while hasn't it? And guess what, I'm done revising and editing the earlier chapters! And…HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, SA-CHAN! *throws confetti* Anyways, I would like to thank the current people who have reviewed so far ever since chapter 1 so very long ago! **

_**Yasaonna-chan**_

_**PINKhairedBADASS**_

_**ShadowArekusu373**_

_**WindyRainySummer (or wendyvel)**_

_**Ice of the Kitsune's Fire**_

_**yumenokiki**_

_**fanfics are awesome**_

**THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE 25+ REVIEWS! **

**Finally, **_**fanfics are awesome: **_**If you had an account, I would PM you, but seeing as you don't, then here's what I gotta say to you: Don't worry, of course I'll read your super-long reviews! But seriously, those are the longest reviews I've ever gotten for any of my stories! And I find it really funny how you and I share the same thoughts for pretty much everything! I'm glad that you're enjoying PokéTail!**

**Platinum: All standard disclaimers are used for this chapter. Thank you.**

**And now, please enjoy the newest chapter…~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on…PokéTail!: <strong>_

_The pink-haired growled in frustration. "YOU DON'T GET IT, LUCY!" He shook her off and stormed out the front doors._

_Crys stared at the sullen guild before turning to Mira, "…Can we really save them, Mira-san?"_

_"I don't know, Crystal…nobody knows right now…" The barmaid's eyes wandered to the open doors._

"…_We may look exactly like you and your companions. We may share the same names. But we are not the same people you know. We are from the another world,Pokémon World. You may call us…'Fukushu Squad'."_

"_Why did you capture us!" Gold yelled out, "…Do you want our master? Is that it?"_

_His look-a-like chuckled under his breath, "That's a nice guess…as expected of me…but we don't want your master. What we want is…__**you! The Dragon Slayers!**__"_

_With one fast move, Gajeel got him with the knife- Right on target._

_Sapphire screamed at the sight of blood. Gold did as well, at the agonizing feeling of pain._

_His shoulder turned from amber to scarlet._

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 13:_

_The Plan_

* * *

><p><em>As the Fukushu Squad made their way out of the jail cell laughing their heads off, Sapphire pushed herself over to her companion.<em>

"_You…okay?"_

_Gold gritted his teeth and forced a nod. Of course he wasn't fine! He was just stabbed by a freakin' knife!_

"_You?" He questioned. Sapph nodded. All she had were a few cuts and ripped clothing (Ruby would be sooo pissed). _

"_What're we gonna do…" Sapph frowned._

"_I dunno…" Gold sighed and leaned against the wall, "Geez…why'd they have to kidnap us…"_

…

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 11<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 9:50 AM_

Natsu solemnly sat at one of the benches. The members were relieved that the Dragon Slayer had come back without a fight, but that didn't stop him from sulking. In fact, most of the guild was down in the dumps after figuring out what happened last night.

'_Why…does everyone keep leaving me…?' _Natsu sadly asked himself, thinking of Igneel…then Gold and Sapphire…Lisanna…even Lucy left them for a short time! And now, once he got almost everyone back, Sapph and Gold are kidnapped! Clenching his fists, Natsu seethed with anger, _'When I meet the jerks who took them…!'_

In the corner of the hall, Master Makarov, Erza, Silver, Platinum and Green worked on a plan to find the missing duo.

Silver and Green frowned at the same time. "I can't find anything that would help us retrieve them without bringing those three…" Silver spoke.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked her fellow red-head.

Green nodded, "The only thing I see is the building's resemblance to one of the buildings we used to have back home…other than that, I don't think we have a chance of getting them without having the Dragon Slayers with us."

"And just as Lucy and Erza said before…" said Makarov, "If you take them with you, they will most likely be slaughtered. You just don't know what scoundrels like these could do."

"I understand…" Platinum mused, "But…everyone is just so…_sad_."

The five of them sighed as they stared around the hall.

Ruby tapped the screen of his Pokedex. He stared at the blank screen through his distant deep red eyes. Then there was a beep.

Emerald shuffled over to him, annoyed, "Could ya stop contacting Sapph's Pokedex! You know she's not here and that I'm holding her Pokedex! The beeps are getting _really _annoying, Ruby!" he scowled, waving the Hoenn girl's forgotten Pokedex in the air.

Ruby turned to his fellow Dex Owner, "Sorry, Rald…I just keep forgetting that she isn't here."

Seeing the troubled look on Ruby's face, Emerald muttered something under his breath before sympathetically placing the Pokedex beside the Coordinator and walking away.

On the other hand, Crystal gripped Gold's Pokedex in one hand. The other was stroking Pichu's furry little head.

At the bar, Blue glanced at the Capturer, "She's really worried about him, isn't she, Mira-san?"

The barmaid smiled sadly, "Yes…they sure do make a nice couple."

Wendy sat beside Gajeel, eyes on the ground and face completely invisible from a front view. On the other side of the Iron Dragon Slayer, Levy propped her elbows on her knees in a deep thinking position.

Gajeel gloomed at the two girls and began to teasingly tap their heads several times. "_Lighten up, _would ya? Those two are fine. They're Dragon Slayers."

"I guess you're right, Gajeel-nii…" Wendy says. This time, Gajeel is finally used to the nickname, and frankly, doesn't care anymore.

"Sorry, Gajeel!" Levy apologizes sheepishly, "I just can't help but worry, you know?"

All Gajeel does is roll his red eyes at her.

Erza chewed on a piece of strawberry cake (stress relief). _'If we charge in as a whole, we would be easily spotted…if a small group went inside __**without **__the Dragon Slayers, they could either kill us or Gold and Sapphire held captive. We don't even know where they are in that big building…' _Erza grimaced once again at the fact there was no way to save them without anyone getting killed. Nothing seemed to work.

Closing her eyes, Erza took another bite of the sweet cake to calm herself down and think of another strategy.

* * *

><p><em><span>December 11<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Giant Building_

_Approximately 10:15_

Gold grumbled, "I'm so hungry…"

"Shut it…" Sapph grumbled back, "You're making me hungry too."

"We should find a way to get outta here…before I start losing anymore blood." Gold sighed, glancing at his bleeding shoulder for the umpteenth time.

But just as he glanced at his arm, for the first time, Gold noticed something glisten in the corner of the dark cell. Actually, the only source of light was a tiny hole in the wall, about the size of a peeping hole on the front doors of houses. The light must be reflecting off of the object, creating an odd shine.

Cautiously, the male Dragon Slayer made his way over to the object. Seeing what it was, he gasped.

…It had his blood on it.

_The knife. _The one 'Gajeel' stabbed him with.

With a smirk growing quickly on his face, Gold asked, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Sapph?"

"Uh-huh." Sapph responded after seeing the weapon with her own eyes, " I got us a _**plan**__!" _she giddily told him.

* * *

><p>In the small jail cell of the so-called Giant Building, the two Dragon Slayers got to work with their plan, now confirmed as:<p>

_Operation: Escape this damn place and get to the guild!_

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *^&%$$^%&*1234567/="/:…**

**Silver: That was a 'cheesy' ending, Author-san.**

**Me: O_O How did you…?**

**Silver: I hacked the system in order to comment on the ending of this chapter.**

**5fegcfhy*;)…**

**Blue: Teehee! I taught you well, Silver!~**

**Me: H-hey, wait a minute! This is supposed to be **_**my **_**note to the readers!**

**Blue: But **_**Aqua-chaaaaaan~! **_**You already talked too much in the note before the story started!**

**Me: DAMMIT, DON'T CALL ME THAT, BLUE! *angry face***

**Blue: Wahh! *hides behind Silver* Silv, she's being mean to me!**

**Me: Oh, sor-**

**Silver: You're being mean to nee-san? *hard stare***

**Me:…Um…no?**

**Silver: *keeps staring***

**Me:…I'm not scared of you, Silver!**

**Fhgjuif&^%$/ **

**Green: Who was being mean to Blue? *glances coldly around the room* Was it YOU?**

**Me:…Ah…ah…R-REVIEW PLEASE! *runs off***

**Natsu: What will happen? (I dunno!) Will Gold and Sapph escape or what? (I hope they will!) Stay tuned! (Okay!)**

**Happy: AYE! :3**

**Next time: _Ch. 14: Operation: ETDPAGTTG!_**

**(You thought I was kidding about that operation name, didn't you!)**


	15. Operation: Escape This Damn Place!

'**Sup, everybody! I read chapter 252 of Fairy Tail a week ago…and I WAS SO SAD! I literally went, "MASTER, NOOOOO!" Don't you all feel the same way? It feels as if we're all in Fairy Tail and that everyone holds a special place in each of our hearts. Nobody wants anybody to die. :'(**

**Anyways, I really don't have much to say…**

**Oh yeah! My response to **_**fanfics are awesome **_**!: Still reading your epicly-long reviews! I read them once a day and it really makes me happy to hear such kind enthusiasm! (Actually **_**all **_**of my reviews make me happy) I want to write a really long response that's 3,000 words like your reviews, but unfortunately (?), we gotta start PokéTail's fourteenth chapter now!**

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

**Makarov: Miyuki-chan does not own Fairy Tail…I do.**

**Natsu: SEE, I TOLD YOU, LUCY!**

**Lucy: NO, MASTER! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 14:_

_Operation: Escape This Damn Place!_

_(yes, the operation name has been shortened!)_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 11<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 10: 40 AM_

"Everyone…" says Mira, "Please don't worry so much…I'm sure they're both fine."

"Not many seem to think so, Mirajane-san." Platinum replies sadly.

Happy came up to his partner, "Natsu, why don't you eat something? Aren't you hungry?" he asked. The duo didn't exactly have a good morning to eat breakfast.

"Not hungry," Natsu responded in a flat tone, "Too busy thinking."

Gray whipped his head around, "You're _thinking? !" _

Natsu didn't turn. "Shut up, Gray."

The ice mage became astounded at how 'out of it' Natsu was. He wasn't even fighting back!

A group of guild members and some Pokedex Owners gathered around to inspect the video lacrima once more.

_"Hey, whoever found this thing! As you can probably see…I've kidnapped two of your Dragon Slayers! My Master's giving ya three days to send those other Slayers to us before we kill these two fellas here! Send them to this building…or else these two won't live to see the fourteenth!"_

The video ended once more with those painful screams.

"What if they're a Dark Guild?" Macao questioned.

"Maybe they have a grudge against us or something…" Bisca added on.

Alzack frowned, "But what could we have done to make them hate us that much?"

"People can have bad intentions for no good reason at all," Red tells them, "They might _not _have a grudge on us and might just be playing a dirty joke with us. They could just be some random criminals on the loose."

"But they have a giant building for a base," Crystal interjects, "If they were just some random kidnappers, they wouldn't stay in one spot!"

"Who could they be…?" Ruby asks in pure distress.

"This is really aggravating…" Wakaba smoked with a scowl.

"Gahh…" Pearl groaned, "We can't figure out who they are, why they did this, or even how to rescue the Seniors!"

Diamond just laid his head on the table, discouraged.

The Master lowered his head, "Now, now…everyone needs to calm down. I think it's about time that you all have a break."

"We can't, Master!" Jet protested.

"Yeah!" Droy agrees, "We can't stop until they're safe!"

Master sighed, "I'll try to solve this, just get some kind of stress relief. It's not good for a man like me to watch my children worry."

After that, everyone eventually took a break from the hard brainstorming.

In a flash, Dia's head popped off of the table, "Hey, Pearl. Everyone's not looking so good, are they?"

Pearl furrowed his brow, "Of course not! After all, the seniors were…" He paused. "…Oh, I get it."

Dia grinned as his friend finally realized it.

"Let's get on stage, Dia!" Pearl proclaimed enthusiastically, "We should everyone the most recent one we made!"

The two comedians walked up on stage, attracting everyone's attention.

**Dia: **Speaking of Pokémon…

**Pearl: **Speaking of Pokémon…

**Dia: **There are many different types of Pokémon out there!

**Pearl: **You don't say!

**Dia: **Yup. But all types also have weaknesses! Water is weak against grass, grass is weak against fire and fire is weak against water!

**Pearl: **That's interesting! What are dragon types weak against, Dia?

Hearing this question, Natsu and Wendy perked up for the first time that morning, much to everyone's delight.

**Dia: **…I think it's Ice types and other Dragon types, Pearl!

**Pearl: **You don't say!

"WHAT!" Natsu screamed, "THERE'S NO WAY ICE CAN BEAT A DRAGON!"

"It's because my ice is _**way**_ stronger than your weak little dragon attacks!" Gray retorted. Natsu shot him an offended look. Gajeel and Wendy looked equally offended.

Though Wendy didn't, Gajeel and Natsu formed a _**temporary **_truce to beat up the ice mage. Unsurprisingly, Juvia joined Gray's side of the fight and began to take off her jacket, forcing Lucy to stop her before she fully stripped down. Soon enough, the guild was in its usual chaos. Even Erza was fighting!...Because someone knocked over her strawberry cake. _Again._

Back on stage, Pearl and Diamond stared at the ensuing mayhem around them. Then they turned to each other.

"Well, we made everyone back to normal, right?" Dia asked shyly.

"I guess so…" Pearl muttered.

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD!"

"JUVIA WON'T LET YOU HARM GRAY-SAMA, GAJEEL-KUN!"

"NOOO, JUVIA!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

BOOM!

"AAAGH!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

CRASH!

"I'M SORRY, ERZA-SAMA!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Makarov stood on a table and cried about the prices of the property damage to his beloved guild. _Again._

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Giant Building_

_Approximately at the same time…_

"I did it!" Sapphire said triumphantly as the ropes she cut fell to the floor.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and it only took you half an hour." He began to untie Sapphire's rope.

After that, he picked up one of the ripped pieces of his shirt and had Sapph tightly tie it around his bleeding right shoulder.

'_That'll stop the bleeding for a while.' _Thought the Breeder.

"Now we gotta break outta here…" he muttered.

"That's easy!" says the Hoenn Dex Owner, "We have our magic back, now that the ropes are off."

She proceeded to blast the bars with water, only having them leak through to the other side.

"…"

"…"

"Ehehe…I guess water doesn't exactly work on metal…" Sapphire chuckled sheepishly.

Gold scratched his head, "We'll probably run into a similar problem with my magic…"

Both stood in deep thought before a light bulb popped above Gold's head (no pun intended).

"Aha! We should do one of those combination things…what were they called again?"

"Mizaqua taught me about that…" Sapphire mused, "I think it was called…a Unison Raid?"

"That's it!" Gold beamed, "A Unison Raid'll definitely break that door down!"

"Let's do it then!"

"Alright!"

Sapphire took a breath, remembering absolutely everything Mizaqua taught her about combination attacks. The two Dragon Slayers held hands, side-by-side (STOP IT, WILDSIDESHIPPERS!) facing the metal door.

"Magical Fusion!" Both yelled at the same time before raising the other hand towards the door.

"_**UNISON…RAID!"**_

Many sparks of thunder and many jets of water flew through the air. Quickly, the two elements combined into a speeding twisting vortex of an explosion against the door.

The metal door didn't stand a chance! The shattered pieces clumped on the jail door with a crash.

"We did it!" Sapph cried in joy as she high-fived her partner.

Gold flashed her a fanged grin, "Let's get the heck outta this damn place!"

The mages ran out of the cell, feeling better than ever to be out.

* * *

><p>Fukushu-Wendy ran up to Fukushu-Natsu in shock, "What was that explosion? !"<p>

"It came from basement level three!" Natsu exclaimed.

"After them!" Fukushu-Gajeel cried.

The trio of villains ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>"Geez…would it have hurt anyone to put an elevator…?" Gold panted, running up the third flight of stairs.<p>

Sapphire wiped her forehead in annoyance, "Shut up and run like a man!"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The Dragon Slayers turned pale as they turned to see Fukushu's Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy running after them.

"RUN, SAPPH!" Gold yelped, "THE EXIT IS RIGHT THERE!"

Gajeel screeched, "HOLD IT, YOU'RE NOT GOIN' ANYWHERE!"

"HURRY IT UP!" Sapphire yelled back.

"THUNDER DRAGON'S ROAR!" the thunder mage literally roared at the enemies, causing an explosion.

He and Sapphire ran out the sliding doors, getting their first taste of freedom.

_But it wasn't over yet._

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make everyone happy! **

**Next time: _Ch. 15: Finding The Way_**


	16. Finding The Way

**H-hey, everyone…welcome to PokéTail chapter…**

**Silver: Fifteen.**

**Y-yeah…fifteen. Th-thanks for the stuff, you guys…*starts hyperventilating* **

**Wendy: O.O Miyuki-san! *runs***

**Blue: What Author-san was trying to say was, **_**"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE 40+ REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! *crying happily*"**_

**Emerald: The Author couldn't say that 'cuz she was STILL shocked and confused about the newest chapter. **

**Red: Was it that bad?**

**Levy: *shocked face* Of course it wasn't!**

**Dia: Umm…Miss Author just told us that it was 'amazingly breathtak-' before she collapsed.**

**Green: Do any of you have an explanation for your newest chapter(s)? *stares at the main cast of Fairy Tail***

**Lisanna: Erm…well…no, not really.**

**Pearl: *smirks* Well, at least OUR manga is still intact and kicking!**

**Fairy Tail Cast: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?**

**Yellow: *sighs and holds up a sign* **_**Miyuki-san doesn't own anyone or anything except for her ideas.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 15:_

_Finding The Way _

* * *

><p><em><span>December 11<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Giant Building (front)_

_Approximately 11:00 AM_

Running as fast as they can, Sapphire and Gold dash over rocks and twigs surrounding the base.

* * *

><p>"Those damn idiots!" Fukushu-Natsu curses, dusting his shirt from the electric explosion.<p>

Fukushu-Wendy frowns as she stands from the ground, "That wasn't very nice…"

"AFTER THEM!...AGAIN!" Fukushu-Gajeel cries out.

* * *

><p>"Come on! They're gonna get us!" Gold exclaims to Sapphire behind him while jumping over a rock.<p>

"Hold o-" CRASH!

The Thunder Dragon Slayer turns to see his companion on the ground, clutching her ankle. "You okay!"

Sapph cringes, "Didn't see that rock…ow…" she sits up carefully.

Gold frowns, "Can you walk?"

The female tries to move any part of the ankle down, only causing her to cry out in pain, "I guess not…"

"THERE YOU ARE!...AGAIN!"

The Dragon Slayers paled as they turned to see-

Okay, wait a minute. Isn't this _exactly _the same as what happened in chapter 14? Let's change it up.

…

"Oh shit." Gold swore as he saw the villainous trio running straight at them in a line. He turned around and immediately pulled Sapphire on his back.

"OW!" the Water mage yelled, "BE MORE CAREFUL, WOULD YA!"

"My bad!...OW, MY SHOULDER STILL HURTS, YOU KNOW!"

"WELL, SO-O-RRY!"

"STOP!" the trio behind them yelled at once, ending their argument.

Gold continued running, while Sapphire on his back shot fast-spinning water balls at them.

"DAMN, YOU'RE HEAVY!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Eventually, one of the water balls caused Natsu to trip and fall flat on his face, making Gajeel fall on top of him and making Wendy land on top.

"Ow…" Natsu groaned, "Get offa me, guys…"

"HURRY, THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Gajeel bellowed as he tried to stand from under Wendy.

"They're already gone…" Wendy states with a sad look, still perched on top of Gajeel.

The two males exchanged horrified glances.

* * *

><p>Gold and Sapphire turned and both stuck out their tongues at the fallen trio as a sign of victory.<p>

* * *

><p>After running about 10 yards away, the Dragon Slayers decided to take a break.<p>

"How do you think we should get home…?" Sapph slowly asks, drinking water from the stream they're sitting upon.

"Using our noses." Gold tells her flatly.

Sapphire simply rolls her eyes before lying down on the grass and staring at the sky.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 12:00 PM_

"Lunch time, everyone!" Mira and Dia chime to the guild from the kitchen.

A large number of people run towards the kitchen, causing Elfman (who's wearing an apron and a chef's hat) to punch them away, telling them to wait for Mira to hand it out.

"Have they all really dropped the kidnapping incident already?" Green strictly asks no one in particular.

Blue grins, "It's better than moping, Greenie-kun.~"

"Some of them are still down about it, though." Red points out.

"I'm not hungry." Natsu replies for the umpteenth time to Happy's whining.

"But _Naaaaatsu!" _Happy moans, "You're _always _hungry! Eat something!"

"Happy's right, Natsu," Lucy adds on, "You'll have to eat something sooner or later." She winks before placing a box of matches and a plate of spaghetti in front of him. The pink-haired stares at the box before begrudgingly lighting three matches at once and sucking on them, then lighting the pasta on fire as well.

Seeing the action, Silver turns to his fellow Dex Owner, "You have to eat too, you know."

Crys sighs, "I will." And she walks away to get some food, followed by Ruby.

Sitting in the corner of the mess hall, Emerald smirks before ducking under a table, _'Let's have a little fun, shall we?'_

Touching the screen of his Pokedex, the other models beep, causing the Dex Owners to open them simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>CrazeBoy: <strong>'Sup!

**RedChampionXxX: **Who the heck are you?

**CrazeBoy: **No one important, really.

**GreenOakTheLegend: **You better answer us! No one will get away with hacking the chatroom!

**CrazeBoy: **If I tell you, it won't be any fun…

**SilverThief77: **We don't care! Tell us who you are, NOW.

_(CrazeBoy has left the chatroom)_

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Yellow wonders, closing her Pokedex.<p>

'_Damn,' _Rald pouts, _'I don't wanna risk getting killed by the Seniors.'_

Everyone continues eating normally for a while before Charle stifles a surprised gasp.

Wendy whips her head, "What's wrong, Charle?"

"Nothing…" the white Exceed answers.

Wendy cocks her head, "You're always getting odd reactions to something, Charle. I wanna know!" the Dragon Slayer huffs, impersonating her former partner for the S-Class trial.

"Really, it's nothing, Wendy."

The blue-haired girl nods before leaving to get seconds.

The she-cat narrows her eyes, just how she had done with her first premonition a while back, _'What in the world…?'_

_~Charle's Vision~_

_Five silhouettes stand wearily in a raging fire, shooting different elements from their finger tips. At the same time, balls are thrown towards what seem to also be a different group of five. One of the other five attacks with the same ball, releasing a giant dragon-like figure…_

"_NOOOO!" Screams an angry voice, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

_The vision ends in an explosion…_

_~End of Charle's vision~_

Charle sits in her chair for a while, eyes shut. After all, the last time she had a vision like that…

"Eat, Charle," says Wendy as she places a small plate of spaghetti on the table, "You seem really uneasy."

The Exceed stares at the food before gradually grabbing a fork.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile…<span>_

_At approximately 12:20 PM_

Gold takes a few slow steps with an exhausted Sapphire on his back…

"_Where…is Fairy Tail…?" _he wearily whispers to himself.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No notes here! ;) But thanks for reading!**

**Next time: _Chapter 16: Time_**

**Please review!**

**~Miyuki**


	17. Time

**Hey, everyone! How're you all doing? I don't really have anything to say so please sit down and relax while everyone does the disclaimer. Ready, guys? Three, two, one!**

**Everyone: **_**AquaMiyuki **_**doesn't own anything or anyone in this story except the Fukushu Squad, any made up places/areas and her own ideas.**

**Fukushu-Natsu: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on. I never agreed to be owned by some girl!**

**Fukushu-Wendy: Uhh…but I think we're allowed to be owned, Natsu. After all, you, me and Gajeel aren't hu-**

***covers her mouth* Wendy…what did I say about ruining the important key parts of the story?**

**Fukushu-Wendy: Sorry…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Prologue:<span>_

"Natsu…I think we should go home now."

"Okay…"

"Yes…everyone go home already. It's been a long day. Perhaps tomorrow will become more beneficial on how to save Gold and Sapphire…"

"Alright, Master."

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 16:_

_Time_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 12<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 10:30 AM_

"MORNING!~" Natsu exclaimed while shoving the double doors open, with Lucy behind him.

Mira smiled as she cleaned a wine glass, "Are you in a better mood today, Natsu?"

"Sure, I guess." He responded as several others began to file into the guild, asking for some alcohol and booze.

"This early, you guys?" Lucy huffs, watching the members of Fairy Tail drink to their heart's content.

Green sighs, "Are these people bipolar or something?"

Red cocks his head, "First they were depressed, then they lightened up, then some were sad again, and now…they're okay?"

"Perhaps they are bipolar, Green-sempai…" Platinum says.

"Exactly." Said the spiky brunette.

But in the back room, Erza and Makarov continued to form different possibilities of a rescue for their two members.

Time was running out.

Or was it?

* * *

><p><em>However, on the night before...<em>

_December 11__th_

_Earthland _

_Giant Building_

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE? !" The Fukushu Squad leader roared.

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy lowered their heads, "We're truly sorry, Gold-sama…" the three of them said at once.

Sapphire snorted, "You three gonna go find them or what?"

"O-oh…" the pink-haired mumbled, "Of course we will…"

Gold narrowed his eyes, "Hold on. After what I have learned about the Fairy Tail Guild…I would guess that they will be seeking revenge on us for kidnapping two of their members. They will come and confront us."

"So…we're going to wait for them to show up?" Wendy questions.

"Precisely." The leader responds.

Gajeel frowns. "But what if they don't come, Gold-sama?"

Gold smirks, "Oh, they'll come, Gajeel. They'll definitely come."

* * *

><p><em><span>Back at<span>_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_(Current Time)_

Weak claps of thunder resounded in the skies of Magnolia.

"Hmm…we haven't had a thunderstorm in a while…" Mira points out.

"But it was just sunny!" Lucy exclaims in disbelief.

As little Wendy walks towards the front door, Levy lifts up her head.

"Where are you going in this bad weather, Wendy?" she asks.

The smaller blue-haired girl smiles cutely, "Thunderstorms have the best tasting air. And…I'm hungry." And with that, she walks outside, whilst the cold air wrapping around her.

Gajeel felt a burst of pride for his 'little sis'. "She truly is a Dragon Slayer, ain't she?"

"Well, of course she is, Gajeel." Levy explains to him.

"Gold and Sapphire like thunderstorms too." Natsu says dimly.

Everyone watched the girl dance around in the storm, not caring that she was getting soaked, only caring that she gets herself filled with the scrumptious thunderstorm air.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to go by slowly. To pass the time, the Guild and some of the Dex Owners would try playing games together, only ending for the people who got bored. Some had even went back to help with the rescue plan, to no avail. Eventually, the Guild became eerily quiet-save for the thunder and rain-due to the heavy boredom. Every now and then, Wendy would go back inside and straight back outside.<p>

Hours pased, and things slowly began to pick up.

"YOU NEED TO BE A MAN!" Elfman cried, his voice echoing through the building.

"What the heck are you talking about? !" Ruby yells back.

"TO HER!"

"Who? !"

"A MAN SHOULD KNOW HIS LOVER!"

"HUH?"

Lisanna giggled at the sight of her brother's lecture. Hopefully, the two of _them _would get together soon.

Platinum sighs "This rain...is saddening."

Upon hearing this, Juvia starts to bawl loudly.

"JUVIA KNEW IT! JUVIA KNEW PEOPLE HATED JUVIA! PEOPLE HATE RAIN, SO THEY HATE JUVIA!" she wailed.

"A-ah…I apologize, Juvia-san!" Platinum stutters, patting the Rain Woman's shoulder, "I sometimes dislike the rain…but that does not mean that I dislike you!"

Juvia softens, "R-really?"

"What's with her?" asks Dia.

"Juvia used to create non-stop rain. People would always call her depressing and wouldn't like to be around her," says Bisca, "Or so I've heard."

Pearl raised an eyebrow, "So Fairy Tail took her in, I suppose?"

"You could say that." Alzack replies.

Crys sighs, "Fairy Tail isn't just a guild, is it? It's kind of like an Orphanage. Like the one back home"

"It is," Gildarts comments, "Master was bringing in orphans all the time back then. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Gold, Sapphire…that was my daughter's generation."

"We're a family!" exclaims a half-drunk Cana, earning an arm around her shoulder, courtesy of the crash mage.

Crys smiles at this. _'Must be nice to have a father…' _She then turns to the window, _'Gold…where are you? And Sapphire too…'_

Wendy stood from her seat and walked towards the door once more.

Lucy turned to her, "Going out again, Wendy?"

"Yep! I'll be back soon, Lucy-san." She closed the door behind her as a rumble of thunder was heard for the umpteenth time.

"YAHTZEE! AGAIN!" Gajeel bellowed, stepping victoriously on the table, "TAKE THAT, BITCHES!"

"DAMN YOU!" Jet, Droy, Gray and Pantherlily all yelled at him.

"That's it!" Gray declares, "We're playing Monopoly!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

Just when the game board got set up, a bright flash of lightning, followed by a loud blast of thunder mixed with rain filled the ears of the people in the guild. In the midst of it all, the front doors were slowly opened by a slender hand.

_Wendy, _with a furrowed expression on her face.

And beside her, were the exhausted and injured duo of Gold and Sapphire. The guild stared at them, completely bewildered.

Then, both Gold _and _Sapphire collapsed to the guild's wooden floor, both unconscious.

_TBC…_

**A/N: Oh no! What's gonna happen next!**

**Oh, and if any of you were wondering (and I know that one of you were), everyone's ages…uh…well, I haven't exactly thought about it until now…but I think I have a vague idea of everyone's ages…maybe.**

**Here's how it goes (the FT timeskip isn't present):**

**Six years before the current storyline of PokéTail, Gold was 7 when he was brought to Fairy Tail and about 9 when he first arrived at the Pokémon World. Currently, he's 16…and Sapphire was 5 when she was brought to Fairy Tail, 7 in the Pokémon World, and currently 14.**

**Red/Green/Blue: 19**

**Yellow: 18**

**Crys: 16**

**Ruby/Silver: 15**

**Emerald: 14**

**Dia/Pearl/Platinum: (unknown in the manga) Possibly 13**

**The Fairy Tail cast's ages are more complicated, though…Natsu and Gold were supposed to be the same age in my head, but if Natsu is 16, then six years ago, that would've made him 10, and not 9. Then again…let's just pretend that Natsu's birthday is December 10th (which wasn't celebrated). Since Gold's birthday is July 21****st****, and he was taken on December 5****th****, then they would technically be the same age!...Right...?**

**Well…as I look at the timeline on Fairy Tail Wikia…**

**Lisanna/Juvia/Levy:16**

**Lucy: 17**

**Gray/Cana/Elfman/Jet/Droy/Alzack/Bisca: 18 **

**Gajeel/Erza/Mira: 19**

**Wendy: 12**

**Anyone missing?**

**Wow, that required a LOT of brainstorming from me…but anyhow, it all works, right?**

**On a later note…the mysterious woman from chapter 253 was MAVIS! I WAS RIGHT! YAAAAAAAAY!**

**Next time: _Bloopers 2!_**

**In which...wait, do I really have to explain?**

**See you next time! And please review! ;)**

**~Miyuki**


	18. Bloopers 2!

**Hellooooo, world! You have been brought to a place that has things of the likes you've never seen before!**

**Yellow: Um, Aqua-san, I think that's exaggerating a little too much.**

**Gray: Yeah…at least half of the people out there would've heard these things somewhere…**

**Red: It's not very original…**

**Cana: Heck, she did this like 9 chapters ago!**

**Yep, you guessed it! It's BLOOPERS TIME!...AGAIN!**

**You see, I've decided to add a bloopers chapter every eight to ten chapters! Isn't that nice?~**

**Also, **_**fanfics are awesome, **_**I'm sorry that I couldn't accept your idea (whatever it was) for the bloopers. Please go right ahead and tell me what it was, and maybe I'll be able to put it in the next bloopers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe and Fairy Tail (as usual) as well as any other media that have been mentioned here (Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Hunger Games, etc.).**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Bloopers 2_

_(EXTRA LONG!)_

_(I highly doubt that any of you will skip this.)_

_(If you did, then I have nothing to say.)_

* * *

><p>Running around like a ninja (Nin! Nin!), throwing snowballs left and right was Silver. Seeing the intent look of 'kill' on his face, Lucy decided to hide behind Levy's base. Why was the distant and usually quiet Silver so serious about this game? Lucy glanced at Erza, who scared her with the glares she gave anyone who whipped a snowball in her direction. The looks on both of their faces matched, and that's what scared Lucy the most.<p>

But what Lucy didn't notice was that Silver was quietly humming a tune under his breath.

"_Dashing through the crowd,_

_Throwing snowballs left and right,_

_Shoving all the people_

_No one else can win this fight!_

_Erza's doing well,_

_She's staying calm and cool,_

_But I know she can't win,_

_Because I am the one who rules!"_

**Are you surprised that I'm still not using line breaks?**

Opening the door slowly, Sapphire stepped inside. She carefully climbed up the staircase, trying not to make any squeaks. The teen swung open a random bedroom door and saw…

"ACK!" Elfman cried as he threw a porn magazine in the air, "IT'S NOT MANLY TO OPEN DOORS LIKE THAT!"

"Whoops, wrong door," says Sapphire, "What're you readin' anyways?"

"I'm reading…WAIT, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE!"

**Party! Fiesta! Celebration! Festival! **

"And just as Lucy and Erza said before…" said Makarov, "If you take them with you, they will most likely be slayed-I mean, slaughtered. You probab-_just_ don't know what scoonderls…scondarl…scounril uhh…SCOUNDRELS like these could do."

Everyone on set stared at the Master in awkward silence.

Mira sighed, "Why don't you try it again, Master?"

**/The little unicorn must like corn since it has it in its name!/**

With a smirk growing quickly on his face, Gold asked, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Sapph?"

Sapphire hesitated, "You want…fried chicken…?"

Gold paused an thought it over. "Well…yeah, actually, I would."

The duo shook off the ropes on their hands and opened the cell door on set.

"HEY, WHO WANTS KFC? !" Gold yells at the top of his lungs.

"I DO!" The Fukushu squad screams in unison.

"HELL YEAH!" The Fairy Tail men yell.

"OKAY!" The Dex Owners shout.

"LET'S GO~!" The women of Fairy Tail say in delight.

"I'm STARVING! That Aqua almost NEVER let's us eat during air time!" says Sapphire, earning some shouts of agreement from many others.

And so, the entire cast left the set.

_~Exactly 1 minute later…~_

Miyuki enters the set, "Everyone, I'm…huh?" she then notices a piece of paper on the floor. The beloved author picks it up and reads it.

_Hey, Miyuki_

_We're going to KFC, in case you're wondering._

_~Signed, the Pokémon Special and Fairy Tail cast members_

Miyuki blankly stared at the paper for a few moments. "…THOSE JERKS! DON'T THEY KNOW I LIKE CHICKEN?"

And she ran off the set as well to catch up with them…=.="

**lo and la are twins, right? i've never met them yet!**

"What if they're a Dark Guild?" Macao questioned.

"Maybe they have a grudge against us or something…" Bisca added on.

Alzack frowned, "But what could we have done to make them hate us that much?"

"Well…" Makarov starts counting on his fingers, "All of you destroy things, so maybe you broke something important…or maybe they got hurt from the destruction you've caused, or maybe they're old enemies or perhaps from Phantom or the Oracion Seis…no wait, that's the same thing as the old enemies thing…maybe they're stalkers making a joke…or hold on, what if it's-"

"Master…" Mira interrupts him with a sweatdrop on her head, "You're rambling on and on again. And you messed up your lines. Again."

"…Crap."

**a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p**

"Uh-oh, Elf-niichan…"

"What is it, Lisanna?"

"Miyuki-san's using the alphabet as line breaks again…"

**q r s t u v w x y z**

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD!"

MOO!

SQUEAK!

"JUVIA WON'T LET YOU HARM GRAY-SAMA, GAJEEL-KUN!"

"NOOO, JUVIA!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

BOOM!

POTATO!

"AAAGH!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

CRASH!

CLUCK!

QUACK!

"I'M SORRY, ERZA-SAMA!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"And they all lived happily ever after…" Laki says.

"…HUH?"

COCKADOODLEDOO!

**crazyyyyyy...huhuhuhu**

Gold shouts in realization, "Aha! We should do one of those combination things…what were they called again?"

Sapphire turned beet red, "…YOU PERVERT!"

BAM!

TWEET!

Gold twitched, "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO…TO…"

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS A UNISON RAID!"

"…O-oh...I…it sounded…dirty." Sapphire sputtered.

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT SOUND DIRTY!" Gold screams.

_**-I==does=this=look=wrong=to===you=?=**_

"_This reminds me of before with the five of us at the guild…"_

"_Uuugh…don't remind me, Wendy. Erza killed me, Natsu and Gajeel…"_

"_Why are we doing this anyway? It's not her birt-"_

"_Shut up, Gray! She's coming inside!"_

The door opens. "I'm home!" Lucy says to herself while turning on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEYAAAAH!"

Lucy swung her leg to the closest thing near her, which happened to be none other than Gray.

"OOF!" Gray yelled out as he smashed into the wall, creating a giant dent (which will have to be paid for), "Wh-why…me?" he mumbles.

"What are you guys _doing_? !" Lucy shrieks.

"This is a surprise birthday party for you, Luce!" Natsu responds cheerfully.

A vein pops on the Stellar Spirit mage's head.

"MY BIRTHDAY WAS HALF A YEAR AGO, DUMBASS!"

**...**

Touching the screen of his Pokedex, the other models beep, causing the Dex Owners to open them simultaneously.

**AvatarAang: **Hi, guys! (:

**KataraLovesAang: **Hi, Aang!~ How are you?

**TheArcherGirl12: **Peeta? Are you here?

**Bake&Paint12: **I'm right here, sweetheart. ;)

**FunnyGuy: **OMG! THE SYSTEM'S BEEN HACKED BY WEIRDOS! O.O

**BEAUTIFUL,101: **How did they get in here? !

**Pirate King Luffy: **Hey, we're not weird! We're special!

**Electro: ***snicker*

**$I WANT MONEY$: **Luffy, why are you here! D:

**Bluegirlygirl: **Luffy…? Weren't you the guy who wandered on our set last time?

**Pirate King Luffy: **Yep, that's me! :D

**Bake&Paint12: **…Katniss, who are these people?

**TheArcherGirl12: **I have no idea…what if they're from the Capitol! :O

**AvatarAang: **The who now?

**GreenOakTheLegend: **Everyone…GET. OUT. OF. THE. CHATROOM. NOW. ):

**Titania: **What's all the ruckus?

**KataraLovesAang: **Hi there. Welcome to our chatroom! ^-^

**Metallic_Slayer: **Oi, this chatroom ain't yours, woman!

**Bake&Paint12: **That's right…it belongs to the Hunger Games cast members! :(

**PikachuLover: **The Hunger Games? What's that?

**TheArcherGirl12: **How do you not know what the Hunger Games are? ! Are you insane? ! O.o

**FlamingHot: **THE CHATROOM BELONGS TO THE FAIRY TAIL CAST! D:

**RedChampionXxX: **SINCE WHEN? O.O

**$I WANT MONEY$: **This chatroom belongs to the One Piece cast! It was made so Luffy wouldn't wander off anymore!

**SilverTheif77: **You're mistaken…this chatroom belongs to the Pokémon Special (Pokespe) cast.

**AquaMiyuki: **OBJECTION!

**WildChild: **Eh?

**#10HandyMan: **Author-san, why are you here?

**AquaMiyuki: **To straighten things out…

**AquaMiyuki: **Okay, first off all, this chatroom belongs to the _PokéTail _cast.

**FlamingHot: **HA! I WAS RIGHT!

**StellarLucy: **NO YOU WEREN'T!

**Lady Berlitz: **So the chatroom belongs to Pokespe…

**AquaMiyuki: **No…it belongs to both Pokespe and Fairy Tail-PokéTail. Pokespe, you already have a chatroom all to yourselves, remember?

**LaCaptureGal: **Ah…_**Malbrou**__-san_, you mean?

**AquaMiyuki: **Exactly. And FT, you guys have several Facebook chatrooms.

**ilovebooks: **_**Fatalism-x-Nihilism**_... and _**PressTheResetButton**_...I remember those…

**AquaMiyuki: **Aang, Katara, Peeta, Katniss, Nami, Luffy…I love you all, but GET OUT.

_(AvatarAang, KataraLovesAang, $I WANT MONEY$, Pirate King Luffy, and TheArcherGirl12 has logged off)_

**Bake&Paint12: **Hey, Aqua…before I leave…when are you making a Hunger Games fic?

**AquaMiyuki: **Soon…please leave, Peeta…

_(Bake&Paint12 has logged off)_

**WildChild: **That was…interesting.

**AquaMiyuki: **Honestly…what am I gonna do with you guys? Look what you've done! This chatroom has taken up about half of the bloopers! XP

**ICEBREAKER.: **Why not just add more?

**AquaMiyuki: **…Alright…one more…

**./Finale awaits you, young one. Now I will eat you. NOMNOMNOMNOM!\.**

_What exactly happened when the crew went out to get KFC…_

Well…to cut things short, Miyuki actually caught up to the crew and decided to drive their _BIG-ASS _truck to the mall (and KFC!).

They pull into the parking lot as a snowstorm begins to pick up (yes, it's winter).

"There sure are a lot of people here today…" says Yellow while looking out the window.

"It's getting hard to find a parking spot." Gray comments.

"BLEAH…are…are we there y-yet…?" Natsu sickly cries out.

Gajeel questions, "Isn't the b**** too young to drive?"

"I HEARD THAT, GAJEEL!" Miyuki bellows from the driver's seat.

"Juvia sees a spot!" The Rain Woman points to a parking space.

Lucy pales, "We won't fit! It's a compact space!"

"It doesn't matter!" said the beloved author, "There are no other spaces! We have to try!"

Then, the _BIG-ASS _truck surprisingly fit, if only barely.

Blue jumps out of her seat excitedly, "Alright! Let's go to the food court!"

She tries to open the sliding doors on the side of the _BIG-ASS _truck, only to find it jammed beside the car beside it.

"Oh no!" The Dex Owner cries, "The door is stuck!"

Everyone yells and curses in distress.

"Man! We're stuck between two vehicles!" Lisanna shouts.

"Now what do we do? !" Fukushu-Natsu bursts out angrily.

"I dunno about you guys…" says Pearl, "BUT I'M BUSTING OUTTA HERE!"

"NOOOO!" Fukushu-Wendy screams, "It's like, 40 degrees out there! Plus, there's a snowstorm starting!"

"Yeah! If you break the window, it's gonna be 40 degrees in here!" Red agrees.

"I don't care!" Pearl yells at them.

"Oh no you don't!" Miyuki objects, then suddenly pulls out a gun. Everyone gasps.

"AAH!" The blonde Sinnoh boy screams in fear.

"Oh my GOD!" Erza screams as well, "Don't do it, Author-san!"

Miyuki gives them a confused look, "What? I'm just giving him the gun! Here, Pearl."

The Straight man catches it, "O…okay!" he shakily shoots at the window, smashing it open. He climbs out in the cold, leaving everyone to shiver from the winds outside…

~10 minutes later…~

Gold's teeth chatter, "I-it's so cold…let's huddle in th-this corner…with the heater…"

"It's n-no use…" says Fukushu-Gold, "Even w-with the heater on, th-the cold weather k-keeps coming in…"

"Still…it's warmer when everyone's together…"

"True…"

Everyone huddles together.

~30 minutes later…~

"Oh, GOD, I'm hungry!" Sapphire groans.

"I have an idea!" Emerald shouts, causing the crew to stare at him, "We all v-vote on who…we should…eat first!"

"D-don't think cannibalism, Rald…!" Ruby complies.

"Where the FUCK is that dude? !" Fukushu-Gajeel bellows, making Fukushu-Gold glare at him (again).

As if on cue, Pearl bursts through the window, covered in icicles and snow, "H-hey, guys! I'm back…! And…and I shot…a guru…!" He holds up the guru by the jacket.

Everyone backs away immediately, in a mixture of confusion, shock, fear, and chaos.

"WENDY, DON'T LOOK!" Charle yells, jumping to cover the Dragon Slayer's eyes from the bloody sight.

"YELLOW, NO!" Red yells, quickly using both of his hands to cover the Healer's eyes as well…

"P-Pearl…why…why did you…?" Platinum stutters due to utter shock, as well as the cold drafts coming in.

"…He…he was…" Pearl hesitates, trying to think of the best words, "Oh, whatever! He was annoying, okay!"

_~Flashback~_

_"Do…mi…sha…ka…la…ka…boom…boom…ra…di…la…maja…kuri…nata…jaja…ra…espaloni…ka…ro…zana…la…ak…to…basa…karani…yo…yo…mama…soo…lee…kara…jon…poll…ka…me…ha…me…haaa…asn-"_

_"OH, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! ?"_

_PEW!_

_The guru died._

_~End Flashback~_

"What are we supposed to do with this body?" Green asks the dreaded question.

"Uh…just…put him on the floor…?" Miyuki answers…kinda.

"…"

"…"

".."

***Grumble, grumble* **"I'M HUNGRY…!" Sapph whines, clutching her stomach.

Ruby stares at her, "…You know what, Rald? Forget about what I said about cannibalism."

The midget (don't kill me!) Dex Owner's eyes widen, "So you're saying…?"

The Coordinator nods, "We're gonna eat that guru."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! TO BE CONTIN-Oh wait, this is a blooper…never mind, continue!**

"THAT'S INSANE!" Lucy yells, holding the sides of her face.

"You've gone even CRAZIER, Ruby!" Sapphire screams, "THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING!"

"HUH?" Ruby narrows his eyes in disbelief, "_You _were the one complaining about being hungry!"

"For _**food**__! _Not a PERSON!"

"Seriously, Prissy Boy…" Gold shakes his head in disapproval, "That was just…wrong."

"Hell, we don't even have a knife!"

Everyone begins to shuffle away from Fukushu-Sapphire.

"And…guys…" says Erza, "Someone will get arrested for murder. Particularly you, Pearl-kun."

Pearl gulps, "Th-then just…throw him out the window!"

Immediately, Gildarts dumps the guru on top of the van beside their _BIG-ASS _truck. Red and Charle take their hands (paws) of off Yellow and Wendy's eyes respectively.

"W-we still have our pr-problem of being stuck in here, though!" Miyuki points out, still hugging herself for warmth.

"If o-only Fire Dr-Dragon Slayer m-magic existed…we'd be j-just fine here!" said a half-frozen Natsu. **(2)**

"Um, g-guys…?"

Everyone turns to Yellow.

"Wh-why don't we all j-just climb out the window…?"

Some awkward silence…

A little more…then…

SMACK!-That was the sound of _everyone _smacking their hands on their faces.

"We…are so stupid." Lisanna mutters.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Gold questions as he stands from the floor, "Let's get the hell outta here!"

_~10 minutes later~_

"WE ARE OUT!" Elfman bellows through the cold winds.

"TO KFC!" Bixlow screams at the top of his lungs.

The crew braces themselves, yelling battle cries and encouragement to one another as they run through the parking lot in the thick snow and cold winds.

_~10 more minutes later~_

"We…we f-finally…made it, guys…" Natsu pants and wearily shakes the snow off his body.

Blue slowly raises her arm in victory, "G-g-good j-job, everyone…!"

"N-now…where's KFC…?" Diamond glances around the food court.

"I…I FOUND IT…!" Fukushu-Wendy exclaims, pointing at the KFC sign at the corner.

Everyone rushes towards the fast-food eatery, only to see a sign saying:

_~Kentucky Fried Chicken is under intense renovation at the moment. Construction will most likely be finished on March 4th. Sorry for the inconvenience.~_

"Ah…ah…y-you must be…joking…" Fukushu-Gold twitches.

"H-hey!" Miyuki proclaims, "There might be another KFC somewhere else…right?"

Silver grabs a town map from a nearby newspaper stand, "…I'm afraid there aren't any KFCs nearby this area…the closest one would be two towns away…half a day by bus…"

"But the bus windows…are broken. And it's still stuck between those two cars." Levy speaks in horror. Then, she slumps to the ground.

Droy gulps in anxiety, "So…we can't…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Realization collapses on every one of them.

**"FUUUUUUUUUUU-"**

**The End (or is it?)**

**…Yes, it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YATAAAH! It's finished! Sorry for the delays everyone! I was so busy working on THIS! I really hoped you enjoyed this blooper chapter! Was it as funny as the first one? Tell me in the review section! **

**(1): That tune…is none other than Jingle Bells.**

**(2): Well…the cast were real life people. So there were no magic or Pokémon. They're ordinary humans off set, and extraordinary badasses ON set. Just don't ask how the Exceeds can still talk. **

**_**Fatalism-x-Nihilism**_ 's story: /s/6798262/1/bFairy_b_bTail_b_on_bFacebook_b**

_**PressTheResetButton **_**'s story: /s/7017370/1/Fairybook**

_**Malbrou **_**'s Pokespe Chatroom: .com/watch?v=uWtI8mk6AEo&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PL63E1FFC656352ED4**

**(P.S.: I really suck at links, don't I...)**

**Stay tuned for the seventeenth chapter of PokéTail!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Waiting for Those Two

**OMGTROLOLOL! Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed your eight days waiting for this chapter! And surprisingly…I've decided to do something very special today! This is for the people who are curious on how…PokéTail was made. (You can skip this bit here if you want, just to get to the story)**

_**~How PokéTail was created...**_

**On one boring day, I was drawing in my (awesome) notebook. You see, I always draw and/or write random things in books. The things I drew/wrote back then revolved around Pokespe (and One Piece, but not as much). Then, I fell in love Fairy Tail a few months later, so I began to add drawings and writing pieces of FT in the same book. I ran across an unfinished drawing of Gold holding a marker near his face. An evil grin grew on mine. I drew some scales on Gold, pretending that he had drawn them on his own face with the marker. Obviously, it was supposed to be Gold's version of Dragon Force. In the background, I added an angry Natsu yelling, "DON'T JUST USE MARKER!" and Happy saying, "Aye!". And…yeah, that's how this wonderful story started, my friends!~**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokespe or Fairy Tail, guys…what made you think that I did in the first place?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>**reviously on…PokéTail!:**_

"_After what I have learned about the Fairy Tail Guild…I would guess that they will be seeking revenge on us for kidnapping two of their members. They will come and confront us."_

_The front doors were slowly opened by a slender hand._

_Wendy, __with a furrowed expression on her face._

_And beside her, were the exhausted and injured duo of Gold and Sapphire. The guild stared at them, completely bewildered._

_Then, both Gold __and __Sapphire collapsed to the guild's wooden floor, both unconscious._

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 17:_

_Waiting for Those Two_

* * *

><p>Crystal and Ruby are first to stumble to the floor for their unconscious friends, followed by…pretty much everyone else. It takes Erza to tell them to back off and let Wendy work on them first.<p>

In sudden fear of the scarle-haired woman, Natsu and Gray volunteer to carry the injured duo to the infirmary.

_December 12__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 6:00 PM_

After around fifteen minutes, Wendy steps out of the medical room, exhausted from using her magic on two of her 'siblings'.

"Are they alright, Wendy?" Mira asks with a worried tone.

"Yes…Mirajane-san…but it seems that they're both injured," says the Dragon Slayer, "Their wounds are deep…"

Erza nods, "I see. Wendy, you should get some rest. Your magic takes a lot out of you."

"Okay…Erza-san…" answers the wobbly mage.

As the blue-haired girl walks back towards the infirmary, she catches Natsu's eyes. He gives her a wordless act of gratitude to her before she closes the door to the medical room for a nice, long rest.

* * *

><p>Later into the night, with Wendy fully restored, everyone throws their questions at her.<p>

"How did you find them?"

"Where were they?"

"Did you see the guys who took 'em?"

"Did you sleep well?"

Wendy wailed at the never-ending chain of questions directed at her.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Natsu yells, "I wanna know what happened too! Please…Wendy!"

The female Dragon Slayer frowns, "While I was outside eating the storm air…"

_~Flashback~_

_Wendy gulped down another serving of storm air and wiped her mouth _(you know, how Natsu does it all the time)_. Just as she was about to turn her heel and head back a few meters into the guild, she paused, hearing the sound of footsteps in the shallow puddles around her. They were getting closer by the second. Quickly turning her head to the source of the footsteps, she gasped._

"_Gold-nii and Sa-nee? !"_

"_Wendy…it's you…" says Sapphire, still being carried on Gold's back, "So that means…we made it!"_

_Gold grins weakly at the young girl, "This is some great weather, isn't it?"_

_Overcoming her shock, Wendy tells them, "You have to go inside! You're both…injured!" the Sky Maiden glimpses at their ripped clothing, Sapphire's wounded foot, Gold's makeshift bandage tied around his shoulder… "I'll heal you both! Come on!"_

"_Thanks…"_

_Wendy holds the thunder mage's arm for support as the three of them slowly make their way towards the building through the storm._

_The doors open, attracting everyone's attention._

_Sapphire smiles at the bewildered faces of her guild mates, 'Sweet…we're ho…'_

_She loses consciousness in the middle of her thoughts, followed by Gold, causing both to crumble to the ground._

_~End of Flashback~_

"So they just…appeared?" Green questions.

"It would seem so, Green-sempai…" Platinum sighs.

Makarov speaks, "Well, we won't know exactly what happened until one of those two wake up…"

"For now, we just have to wait." Gildarts announces.

Everyone sighs. More trivial waiting…

* * *

><p><em><span>December 13th<span>_

_Approximately 1:00 AM_

Surprisingly enough, everyone stayed at the guild through the next five hours. Even as that is said, half the people inside the building fell asleep.

Natsu sat on one of the benches, fighting to keep his eyes open. Beside him were several of his comrades, already snoring into oblivion.

But he wouldn't fall asleep. He wanted to be there once his two childhood friends woke up from their slumber.

Some of the Pokedex Owners-namely Crys, Silver and Ruby-as well refused to shut their eyes. The people withstanding the urge to sleep sat in silence, occasionally yawning and constantly averting gazes at each other.

Finally, at exactly 1:17 in the morning, the medical room's squeaked door opened.

_Gold._

Crys immediately pulled him into a hug, ignoring his groans of pain.

"GUYS, GUYS! HE'S AWAKE!" Natsu exclaimed, waking the sleeping guild.

"O…oi…five more minutes…"

"Natsu…you're too loud…nng…"

"Ssh…I'm s-sleeping…"

Eventually, the members finally awoke one-by-one and saw the hugging duo.

Needless to say, Mirajane was expectedly happy when she woke up to see Crystal hugging Gold.

All she needed was Ruby to do the same with Sapph…

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow…that chapter was pretty…emotional. Compared to the other chapters, I think that was the most dramatic chapter of PokéTail I've written. Yay for me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next time: _Chapter 18: Old Friend_**

**In which Fairy Tail and the Pokedex Owners get answers and go to a restaurant, and two old friends meet again.**

**Reviews feed the hungry! (not really)**

**~Miyuki**


	20. Old Friend

**Hey, guys! Wait…50 REVIEWS? OMG! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, GUYS! I wish I could do something like…send a plate of cookies to each and every one of you! Words can't express how I feel…~**

***Ahem* Well, do you want to get on with the story or what?**

**Happy: I don't really know who owns Fairy Tail anymore…Master Makarov or Macao.**

**Gold: What? What are you talking about, Happy?**

**Happy: Nothing! *flies away***

**Sapphire: Uh…well, Miss Author doesn't own Fairy Tail or Pokespe, that's for sure.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 18:_

_Old Friend_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 13<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 10:00AM_

Okay, this is how it went. Everyone celebrated a little when Gold and Sapphire woke up, then they all slept in the guild, then they woke up around this time. I'm sorry this is such a crappy summary, but come on, those things are a little…boring.

And now…

"What. Happened." A handful of guild mages as well as Dex Owners gazed at the kidnapped duo.

Sapph rubbed her neck, "Well…they put us in a jail cell…and threatened us by saying that they would kill us even if Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel came to save us."

Meanwhile in the crowd, Erza shot a discontent look over to Natsu, who just stepped away from her.

"But who is 'they'?" Yellow asks the question on everyone's mind.

"They're…weird," says Gold, "All of them look exactly like us. Me, Sapph, Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel, I mean."

"What! ?" Everyone exclaims.

"They can't be from Edolas, though…" Lucy mumbles, remembering her counterpart, as well as Natsu's. "They were good people. And plus, how could they be in Earthland?"

Ruby narrows his eyes, "That's so…weird."

"See? I told you!" Gold points out.

"What are we gonna do with those weirdos?" Gray ponders, "They _did _take our friends."

"WE FIND THEM AND KICK THEIR ASSES!" Natsu shouts as he steps on a table above everyone else. A few idiots shout in agreement before Erza proclaims:

"Hold it! No one is going anywhere!" The Titania scowls, "Do you not see those two's injuries?" She points at the two Dragon Slayers in question.

The goggled boy objects, "Hey, these injuries aren't all that bad! We can fight! I'm just fine…"

Then Erza hits him on the head.

BAM!

"I…I'm not fine…"

"You're in no condition to fight, Gold." Erza tells him.

Red chuckles, "And I think we all know that Gold won't be able to think before he acts."

"Speak for yourself!" Gold yells at his Senior.

"He has a point, you know." Green stares at his red-eyed companion with dull eyes.

The Pokedex Owners agree on the Trainer's statement, much to Red's dismay.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Unknown Area_

The sky above crackled with thunder mixed with occasional flashes of lightning. A giant blue figure flew across the atrocious sky, whilst bringing a heavy downpour behind it, adding effect to the oncoming weather. The blue figure gracefully landed near the edge of a rocky terrain. In front of the blue figure stood a golden figure of the same type, staring up at the sky.

The golden one sighed, "What do you want…Mizaqua?"

The Water Dragon pouted, "Is that how you greet an old friend, Senki?"

The said dragon of thunder didn't respond, nor did he turn around to face her.

"You do know that… our children have returned, right?"

This made the golden dragon jerk his head, "You mean they're…?"

Mizaqua nods, "Yes. They're safe and sound. Though I must say…your son has matured in the last six years."

"Psh. Him, _mature?" _Senki remarks, "You never cease to amaze me, Mizaqua."

The Water Dragon spreads her thick wings, "Well, it has been nice seeing you again, Senki." She says, "Perhaps one day we can meet up with Grandine, Igneel and Metallicana again."

The male sighs, "We _will_ see them again. At the _Dragon's Feast."_

Finally, the blue dragon takes off into the stormy sky…

* * *

><p>"So…what should we do now?" Natsu asks.<p>

"I know!" Wendy proclaims, "There's a new restaurant in town! We should go there for breakfast!"

Everyone cheers, haven forgotten about breakfast entirely.

Erza rushes up to the Sky Maiden, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Green and Silver fall into a fit of coughs from being buried in the dust trail.

Titania grabs the blue-haired girl by the shoulders, "Wendy…_do they have cake?"_

Wendy laughs nervously, "Um…yes, they do, Erza-san."

Silver and Green stare.

"I guess she wasn't completely sane after all…" Silver spoke. All Green does in response is sigh.

Half of the people walk out of the guild for some grub and some relaxation time.

* * *

><p>"This is interesting…"<p>

"It's weird." Sapphire slumps in her chair.

"The name Fukushu…" The Master mumbles, "Do you know what it means, Sapphire?"

The Water Dragon Slayer shakes her head.

"It means 'Revenge'," Mirajane explains, "I wonder why? Have we done something wrong to them?"

"But we've never seen people like them before…I mean, look-a-likes of the Dragon Slayers!" Macao sputters.

"That's another thing. Why do they want our Dragon Slayers?" Makarov questions.

"Although…there _were _many people in the past who wanted the Dragon Slayer's power." Macao adds on.

Sapph thinks, "I think they said they came from the Pokémon World."

"In that case, shouldn't we be asking the Pokedex Owners?" Mira makes a conclusion.

* * *

><p>Sapphire walks to the guild hall to face her guild, "Where are the rest of the Pokedex Owners?"<p>

"They went for breakfast." Says Gildarts as he makes his move against Laki (guess what they're playing).

Sapph inspects the hall, "And where the heck is everyone else?"

"They went to that new restaurant on the edge of town." Gildarts recalls.

"Ehhhh!" The Water Dragon Slayer screams, "That's not fair! I haven't eaten anything in so long! And they just took off WITHOUT me? !"

"Why don't you just go now, Sapph?" Laki tells her.

With that, the female Dragon Slayer hops on her good foot into the distance at an alarming speed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it's done! Now instead of blabbing on about reviewing and stuff like that, I want you all to read this special little extra to the story! (Please don't take it too seriously)**

**Next time: Chapter 19: Run!**

**In which the Fairies nor the Dex Owners don't have any money, Lucy is unwillingly paired up with Natsu again, and Gold recieves a good piece of information from Wendy.**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the restaurant stuffed their faces with food.<p>

"Thank god…" Gold said with his mouth full, "She's finally letting us eat!"

"And you were complaining that I didn't in the first place?" Miyuki sighs, "You've all been stuffing yourselves almost every chapter!"

Pearl frowns, "Hey, that's exaggerating a little too much…"

"Can't you just let us eat whenever we want?" Natsu complains.

The Author snaps, "If that were the case, you'd be eating ALL THE TIME!"

"She has a point, you know." Lucy tells her partner.

"_Lucy!~ _You're supposed to be on MY side!" Natsu complains once more.

"WHY?" The Stellar Spirit mage yells.

"Because you're my friend!"

"So? I'm everyone else's friend too!"

"He's trying to say that you're supposed to be his girl."

"GOLD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"He llllikes her!~"

"_HAPPY!"_

"Well, you haven't denied it yet, Natsu." Lisanna points out.

Natsu turns beet red and begins to yell some incoherent words at his so-called friends. Lucy does the same, except with some _understandable_ words.

Miyuki shakes her head, "Man…I guess this is one of the reasons why I like working with you guys."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Natsu and Lucy scream.

Everyone just laughs at the duo.

**~Finito!**


	21. Run!

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the wait! I recently made an account on deviant ART and…I've also been kinda lazy lately. Anyways…here's something random for you all!**

**Random corner: Did anyone notice…that the Dragon Slayers…trip/fall a lot?**

**Everyone:…**

**Miyuki: What? It's true! **

**Natsu: Since when? ! D:**

**Miyuki: Well…there's that one time before you fought Zancrow, in Worth Woodsea where you banged your head into a tree...**

**Natsu: =.="**

**Wendy: I…I guess that's true…I do trip a lot…**

**Charle: You have to stop being so clumsy, Wendy!**

**Gajeel: Hey, what about me? When did I ever fall or trip? !**

**Miyuki: I think it was when you were in the alleyway searching for a cat…**

**Pantherlily: What's this? You were THAT desperate?**

**Gajeel: Sh-shut up!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 19:_

_Run!_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 13<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Restaurant _

_Approximately 10:50 AM_

"Man!" Natsu pats his full stomach, "That was a good meal!"

Blue nods, "Yeah. Thank you for taking us here, Wendy!"

"You're welcome, Blue-san," Wendy replies, "But…there's a little problem…"

All of a sudden, the waiter strolls to their table, "Ah…ladies and gentlemen, would you like the bill now?"

Lucy blinks, "Uh…what's the total…?"

The waiter smiles at them, "100 000 J."

Everyone stares, whist chewing their food.

The chewing slows.

PFFFT! "WHAAAAT?"

"Are you serious? !" Elfman wails, "That's unmanly!"

"THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH!" Lucy shrieks as she holds her face.

Wendy slumps down, "Sorry…I forgot my money at home…"

"None of you…" the Head waiter towers above them, _"Have any money…?"_

Sapph sighs, "And I just got here, too…" she pouts, "Well…I guess we gotta…"

Suddenly, a bunch of waiters and waitresses head in their direction, after hearing Lucy's outburst. The Fairy Tail mages turn towards the door with wide eyes.

"…RUN FOR IT!"

Fairy Tail fled!

Still at the table, the Pokedex Owners stare at each other, dumbfounded.

"Did they just ditch us?" Pearl raises an eyebrow.

Silver facepalms, "Yes, they did."

"I should've seen this coming…" Green wallows.

"Um, guys?"

"What, Emerald…"

He points to the bunch of angry waiters and chefs around their table.

"RUN!" Red screamed, jumping over the table and speeding out of the restaurant.

The Pokedex Owners fled!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys just left us there!" Crys roared.<p>

"Sorry!" Levy apologizes, "But when you're a part of Fairy Tail, you always have to be ready to run!"

Platinum turns to Diamond, "Is this what they call…a 'dine and dash'?"

Dia sweatdropped, "Um…yeah, but we shouldn't be doing it…"

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Wendy yells, "I forgot my money...I thought that one of you would have enough to pay! And I didn't realize how big Natsu-san's appetite was!"

"HEY!" the mage in question roared, "My appetite is perfectly normal!"

"Yeah, and Gray has clothes on." Gold sarcastically commented.

"Wait a minute!" the ice mage objects, "I DO have clothes on!"

"No, you don't!" the group scolded him.

"Crap! I lost my pants!"

"Kyaaaa!" a woman screamed as Gray ran by, fully naked. Others covered theirs and their children's eyes at the profound sight.

Erza yells, "GRAY! Cover yourself! You're disturbing the town's peace!"

"Didn't we already disturb the peace when we ran out of the restaurant?" Ruby asks.

"Ssh!" Droy puts a finger to his lips, "Don't question her!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Eventually…after running across Magnolia…<span>_

The dine n' dash bunch crash into the front doors, falling on top of one another in a huge dogpile.

"What the heck happened? !" Master runs out of his office.

"My, my…" Mirajane inspects the pile of mages and trainers collapsed on the ground, "Did you all do a dine n'dash?"

"Uh-huuuh…" Lots of them moan from the bottom of the pile.

"A…dine n'dash…?" Master says, "Don't tell me…y-you were at the newest restaurant on the edge of town…and you pulled…a dine n' dash on them…?"

"Yep!" Gold answers reluctantly, having somehow avoided the huge crash.

Makarov suddenly collapses with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Master!" Erza leaps and catches him.

"These people are crazy…" Green shakes his head.

"Aye…" Happy agrees, still squished under Juvia and Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Well…that was fun, wasn't it?" Natsu and Gold state with a smile.<p>

"NO!" Lucy and Crys hit them.

"OW, CRYS!" Gold screams, "I'm still injured, you know!"

"Oh, be quiet! You yourself said that you were fine!"

"You weren't supposed to take it seriously, silly Super Serious Gal!"

"What's with the 'silly'!"

Natsu covers his mouth with his hand, trying to cover up the fit of giggles.

The Thunder Dragon Slayer makes a 360, "What are you laughin' about?"

"Is…is this a…_lover's quarrel?" _

Crys goes pale.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Gold stomps his feet angrily.

Natsu laughed, "Haha…well, since you're always pairing me up with Luce, I decided to get some revenge!"

"P-P-P-P-P-P-PAIRING ME UP WITH NATSU?" Lucy sputtered.

"Lucy's happy about-" Before Happy could say any more, a mug was thrown at his poor blue head.

Blue and Mira giggled at the sight.

"Natsu and Gold are pretty good at this," Mira points out, "Well, when it's for themselves."

"At least _they _aren't _fully _oblivious towards their true loves," The Evolver rolls her eyes, "Unlike two certain people we know."

The barmaid follows Blue's pointing finger to the teen wearing a red and white cap and the other, whose hair's in a high ponytail.

"Th-that was fun, Red…"

"Um…yeah, I guess."

"Erm…Red…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I…"

"Huh?"

"Th…the weather's nice isn't it?" Yellow blurted out.

The Red, as well as the female matchmakers, turned to the window to see the snowstorm beginning to brew outside. Blue facepalmed.

Mirajane chuckled behind a hand, "My my…those two are like Alzack and Bisca!"

Blue lowered her head to the bar top. "I think we should just go with our other pairings, Mira-san…"

Mira smiled and patted the girl's back. Her position with her head on the table in a gloomy state reminded her of a certain blonde-haired Stellar Spirit mage.

* * *

><p>"Gold-nii! Sa-nee!" Wendy called out, "I need to check your injuries again!"<p>

"We're here, we're here." Sapph waved at her.

The three of them went inside the medical room.

* * *

><p>As the Sky Maiden unwrapped the bandages on Sapphire's foot, Gold asks, "So, Doctor Marvell…when do ya think we're gonna be fully restored?"<p>

Wendy grins fondly at him, "If the healing process goes well…and if you two don't hurt yourselves, then you'll be all better before the seventeenth!"

"You're amazing, Wendy…" Sapphire sighs in relief.

She shakes her head, "No…you two, Natsu-nii and Gajeel-nii are much stronger than I am…"

"It's not that!" the older girl protests, "You're powers are unique! None of us can heal, or give support!"

"Support?" Gold ponders.

Sapph turns to him, "Natsu told me that Wendy could use support magic. Like, boostin' our power and makin' us faster!"

"Whoa, seriously!" the goggled-boy exclaims, "That's great!"

Wendy blushes in embarrassment.

Gold grins in determination, _'So in four days…we'll be good…and we'll go beat up those five bastards!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehehe…this is going great! **

**Well, see ya guys next time!**

**Ciao!~**

**Next time: Chapter 20: Training?**

**In which the Dragon Slayers attempt to train for the fight against the Fukushu Squad.**


	22. Training?

**It's the twentieth chapter of PokéTail! Can you believe it? Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts and favourites! And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. I've been very busy with my concert for choir (I even posted videos on YouTube for the first time in forever!) as well as many other things, like deviantART.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Cana: Do ya really think this girl *points at Miyuki* owns anything here?**

**Ruby: Well…she only owns the Fukushus, the Giant Building, the **_**BIG-ASS**_** truck, the plot of this story, and the bunch of made-up towns and requests from chapter six and seven!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 20:_

_Training?_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 14<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Forest Clearing_

_Approximately 11:00 AM_

Wendy concentrated on the energy welling up inside of her. Watching her breathe in and out for a long period of time made Gajeel bored. Even so, he refused to say anything impolite to the young, innocent girl. Natsu, on the other hand, watched with patience, haven gone through the same thing with Igneel years before.

Finally, Wendy let out a loud cry, "Sky Dragon's…_Wing Attack!"_

The air around them quickly travelled to the girl's slender arms, swirling around into a large whirlwind and twisting the area around her. Slowly, the wind died down as Wendy approached her elder Dragon Slayers.

"Did I do good, Natsu-nii?"

"Yep!" Natsu grins, "But, man! You really surprised me when you used that attack before on Tenrou!"

Wendy giggled sheepishly before moving on to the next exercise.

"Hey! Hey, guys!"

Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy turn to see Gold and Ruby running towards them with Sapphire on Ruby's back.

"You guys started training early!" Sapph whines as she steps down from Ruby's back.

"No, we didn't," Gajeel interjects, "You just came too late."

"It's because of this idiot!" The Water Dragon Slayer points to Gold.

"What? How is it MY fault?" Gold asks.

"You didn't wanna carry me here, so I had to go find Ruby and force _him_ to carry me!"

"That's not my fault! You're so hea-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT."

"Hey, you guys…" Natsu goes between them, "What about the training?"

"Oh, right…"

Ruby sighs, "Does that mean I can leave?"

"No! You hafta stay here to carry me back!" says Sapph.

The Hoenn boy slaps his forehead, "For pete's sake! Just use one of your Pokémon!"

"But that's mean!"

"And me carrying you isn't? !"

Gajeel shot them both a glare, "HEY. Do you wanna train or not, Brown?"

Ruby takes this opportunity and runs away from the clearing.

Sapphire protests, "I DO! And, wait...Brown?"

"It's the colour of your hair. What's wrong with it?"

"It's just…weird."

"Then I'll call ya Water."

"Fine then!" Sapph retorts, "Then I'm calling you Iron!"

"That's fine by me."

"People…" Gold pouts, "Let's get on with the damn training!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Gajeel made a position and rose three iron pillars from the ground around 15 meters high. The rest of the Dragon Slayers stared in awe at the giant set of pillars. Just then, Gajeel went on to form a thin and flimsy arrow at the top of the pillar.

"Climb these things and rip the arrow off at the top. Easy enough." Gajeel grunted out orders, "Water, you throw some water balls at 'em, since your foot is screwed up."

Gold and Wendy went to walk over to the pillars.

Natsu crossed his arms over his tan chest, "Who made you the boss?"

"As a matter of fact, the Master did." Said Gajeel, "Now CLIMB!"

Salamander scoffed before going over to climb the pillar.

The former Phantom member frowned when he realized something missing. "Hold it!"

He formed a big metal ring on each Dragon Slayer's wrist. Wendy almost fell over at the weight of the black ring.

"Oh, come on!" Gold yelled, "This is just too cruel!

"Wahh, Gajeel-nii! This is heavy!" Wendy cried.

Natsu just melted the ring with ease and proceeded to eat the melted item that had turned into small gloopy versions of flames.

"OI! Don't just melt and eat my iron, you bastard!" Gajeel bellowed.

The Salamander argues, "It's too annoying!"

"Whaddaya mean _annoying? !"_

"I meant what I said!"

"That makes no sense!"

Gold, Sapph and Wendy watch the two fight, not noticing the figure standing behind a nearby tree.

'_Those two never change, do they? Bickering over the smallest of things like that.'_

The 'figure' moved from the tree all the way to standing behind the trio of non-fighting Dragon Slayers. Sapphire, Gold and Wendy all immediately turned, recognizing the scent of the 'figure'.

The trio stared at the 'mysterious' blonde man in front of them for a while before Gold went and tackled him into a brotherly hug.

"LAXUS!" Gold yelled out in surprise, "It's been forever, man!"

"What's up, buddy?" Laxus ruffled the teen's already-messy black hair (well, his hat fell off when he tackled Laxus).

"Hi, Laxus!" Sapphire waved with a grin. The Thunder mage examined her for a few seconds before grabbing the girl's face and stretching it into different shapes and sizes.

"Wh-what're you doin'?" Sapph asked with a confused look. Laxus went on to tap her head several times.

"Nothing, just checking if you're real."

"Hey! You didn't have to check if Gold was real! And of course I'm real, Laxus!" she huffed.

"Huh?" Natsu and Gajeel (finally) notice the commotion going on around them. Natsu recognizes Laxus first.

"Hey, Laxus! What are you doing here?" he questions.

"I came to visit Gramps. And the Raijinshuu." The older male responds, "They told me you guys came back, and somehow, you're going off to fight some freaks."

"We're training, Laxus-san." Says Wendy.

He raises an eyebrow, "Training? In that case, I might have some advice for you, Gold."

"Really? Sweet! Teach me now!" Gold exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Laxus reassures him , "Let's move to safer part of the forest."

The thunderous duo leave the site. Gajeel immediately takes charge once again, taking away one of the iron pillars.

"Okay, then…Salamander, Little Girl! _You_ climb the pillars!"

"No way! That's not fun at all!" Natsu complains.

"These are still too heavy…" Wendy refers to the metal rings still on her wrists.

"DO YOU WANNA GET STRONGER OR-"

Suddenly, Happy and Charle break into the clearing, "It's lunchtime, guys! Hurry, I wanna eat!"

"Wendy!" Charle calls out, "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Then, a slightly frowning Ruby breaks into the clearing as well. "Guess what, Sapph. I'm back. Master told me to go get you."

"You're a life-saver, Happy!" the pink-haired teen screams in delight while grabbing onto Happy's tail for take-off.

"I'm fine, Charle!"Wendy grabs on to her cat as well.

"Whatever, just bring me to the food!" Sapphire yells before Ruby begrudgingly picks her up.

Gajeel watches them go off for food. His eye twitches before screaming,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR TRAINING!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, Gajeel, it's okay. You have a few days left, don't worry. **

…**Did anyone notice that my author's notes at the end of each chapter seem to be getting shorter and shorter?**

**Anyhow, please review!~**

**Next time: Chapter 21: The Final Snow Fall**

**In which there is another guild fight and there is almost a heartwarming moment between a group of friends.**


	23. The Final Snow Fall

**Hey, guys! It seems we're finally in 2012! YAY! Sorry for the long delay. I was spending time with my family during Christmas, then I got sick, then it was New Year's…and here we are!**

**Natsu: Geez, you made us wait too long!**

**Lucy: Everyone in the guild was starting to get bored! And you could've at least made a Christmas fic with your beloved characters! D:**

**Ruby: Well…she made one for us…**

**Lucy: Really? ! O.O**

**Emerald: But it wasn't good…XP**

**Miyuki: Excuse me? ! *glare***

**Happy: Oh! I read that!...IT WAS FUNNY! EVERYONE SCREWED UP SO BAD! AHAHAHAHA!**

**Dex Owners: HEY! =.="**

**Juvia: Juvia has arrived for the disclaimer! **_**AquaMiyuki**_**-san doesn't own either Pokespe or Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 21:_

_The Final Snow Fall_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 15<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 5:00 PM_

_~Earlier today, the five of us Dragon Slayers began to train for real, with the help of Laxus-san and Gildarts-san. Gildarts-san is actually a good mentor and taught us how to create different kinds of magical fusions with our powers. For some reason, I'm really good at doing a Unison Raid with Natsu-nii. Maybe it's because he's the closest to me, or maybe because fire and air work together extremely well. In that case, I'd be able to do a good job with Sa-nee and Gold-nii. I might have a little trouble with Gajeel-nii though…_

"Wendy, what are you doing?"

The young Dragon Slayer turned to see her pink-haired 'brother' looking over her shoulder and skimming through her written paragraph.

"I'm writing to Grandine," she says, "Lucy-san does it too, doesn't she?"

Natsu thinks for a moment, "Well, yeah. She writes to her mom."

All of a sudden, a chair flew across the hall and hit Natsu straight in the back of the head, knocking him out on the floor.

Gray came running, "HA! Take that, flame-…shit, I knocked him out, didn't I?"

It took a few seconds for Wendy to register the situation, "AHH! Natsu-nii, are you alright?"

His response is a loud groan. From afar, Juvia gives out a smirk, silently cheering her Gray-sama on.

Pearl crept up from behind the bar, "How does Wendy survive this entire mess?"

"Perhaps she is used to it, Pearl," Platinum comments, "It _is_ an amazing feat, though…"

"I agree…" Lucy says wearily as Emerald suddenly crashes into the bar.

"GAAH!" Everyone yells in shock.

"Ugh…" The Dex Owner shakily tries to stand up while rubbing his sore noggin, "Those guys sure can put up a good fight."

"You're crazy, man! Why would you wanna pick a fight with those monsters?" Pearl helps him to his feet and dodges a beer bottle.

"Where is Erza-sama when we need her!" Happy wails.

'_-Sama…?' _Everyone thinks at the same time.

"She's on a mission, there's nothing we can do about that." Blue says matter-of-factly.

"Then what about Master? !"

"He's probably drunk in his office…" Max replies.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the same time…<span>_

"Zzzz…Women…zz…stop, you crazy…zzz…the council…property…no…zzz"

"Gold?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya mind telling me how in the name of heck the Master got in the medical room _drunk_?"

"You just told yourself the answer, Sapph."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, they're always like this." Mira reassures them before taking a step to the right to avoid the two forks whizzing towards her. Everyone behind the bar at her feet stared at the two forks now implanted into the wooden wall.<p>

"I can't even question how they act anymore…" Green shakes his head.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the guild settled down as the sun was already halfway gone, leaving the guild to become a light for the rest of Magnolia.<p>

Some went outside to get some air.

"It's kinda cold…" Sapph rubs her arms inside her blue jacket.

Ruby gives her a soft smile, "What do you expect? It's winter, after all."

"So…are you all leaving tomorrow?" Crys asks the two Dragon Slayers beside her.

Gold answers, "Probably. Sapph and I heal fast, or at least that's what Wendy said."

"And we still have to get there," says Sapph, "That place is pretty far away, but we can fly."

"That's good…" Ruby mumbles as he stares at the sky.

Lucy takes a breath and turns to her companion, "Natsu. Take this with you." She places the Communication Lacrima in his hand.

"Huh? Why do I need this, Luce?" Natsu asks her, eyeing the clear object.

The blonde magegives out a triumphant grin, "If you're in trouble, you can call for help! We'll be able to send someone from the guild to help you guys!"

The Dragon Slayer laughs, "Silly Luce, we're gonna be just fine!" he tries to give the Lacrima back, but she pushes it back.

"Just keep it."

"What about you, Gajeel?" Levy turns to him, "Should I give you your Lacrima?"

Gajeel gives her a incredulous look, "Nah, one's enough for us."

"Wow…it's going to be quiet without you guys." Lucy mused.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Natsu stares at her with a concerned look.

Lucy smiles and giggles, "Both."

"Now that's just cute!" Gold laughed at the duo, "You two really should get together one day!"

Crys hits him on the head, "Don't interfere with people's conversations!"

"Ow…"

A now bright red Lucy looks away and stares at the stars above instead.

"Hey, guys…"

Everyone now turns to the Stellar Spirit mage.

She points at the sky, "It's snowing."

A white flurry gently falls down on the slightly lit Magnolia, also mixing with the bright stars in the dark sky.

"Beautiful…" Ruby mutters.

Levy nods in agreement.

Gajeel continues to stare at the city.

Sapphire makes the necessary sounds of awe.

Gold grins.

Crystal proceeds to catch some flakes.

Lucy lets out a sigh.

"Whoa…" Natsu hears the guild inside rushing to the windows to catch a glimpse of the glow and snowflakes from the sky.

They all stand or sit there in silence for a while before they break into song, humming altogether in harmony.

"_Do do do...do do do do do…~"_

"Hey, hey!" Gajeel interrupts, "I've got no intention of staying around for a mushy moment like this!"

"Gajeel, lighten up!" Levy throws a snowball at him, falling into a fit of giggles at his reaction.

This starts a(nother) snowball fight, having everyone whipping balls at each other on their last night before the Dragon Slayers take off on their 'mission'.

Seeing this, the Master (who's no longer drunk) jumps outside and yells,

"HEY! I SAID NO MORE SNOW BALL FIGHTS, CRAZY BRATS!"

_TBC…_

**Next time: Chapter 22: Marks for the Loved Ones**

**In which the Dragon Slayers set off on their journey, and Happy is very unsure.**


	24. Marks for the Loved Ones

**Hey, people! It's been a while…sorry that I've slowed down in the updating process… =w=**

**Anyone read chapter 267 of Fairy Tail? Grand Magic Games arc=AMAZING SO FAR. Seriously, everything's getting intense! I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Anyways…this is it! This is what you've been waiting for! Now go!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites, guys!**

**Disclaimer: NEVER!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Prologue:<span>_

Wendy unwrapped the bandages around Gold's right shoulder, revealing a thin scar across the amber fairy insignia. Upon seeing this, both Dragon Slayers frowned. Suddenly, Mirajane walked in holding the stamp marker.

"I think you need this, Gold-kun," She told him, "I'll tell Master to remove the other one, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Mira."

"Now…where would you like it?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 22:_

_Marks for the Loved Ones_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 16<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 9: 00 AM_

"Are you _sure _your foot's okay?"

"YES, RUBY!" Sapphire growled, gaining everyone's attention, "My foot is fine! See, I'll show you!" She lifted up her left foot and rolled it around, making it crack several times.

"EW!" Some guild members screamed.

"See, I'm perfectly fine!" she told Ruby, "Quit being a worrywart!"

"He's just being protective of you, Sapph." Says Blue.

"N-no, I…"

"Wha-? !"

Blue giggled at the duo.

"This is gonna be some sweet revenge!" Natsu exclaimed, lighting his hands on fire and pumping his fists in the air, "I'm all fired up!"

"Natsu, you're gonna set the stuff on fire!" Happy wailed while picking up the green pack and red rolled up comforter and moving it away from the fire-breathing Dragon Slayer.

Wendy sat at a table to wait for her fellow Dragon Slayers to get ready. Seemingly out of nowhere, a dark purple-headed boy popped up from under the table, surprising the Sky mage.

"Hi," Was what he said, "You've heard of me, right? I'm Romeo, Macao's son!" **(1)**

Getting over shock and confusion, Wendy gave him a gentle smile, "Hi, Romeo-kun. Why are you here today?"

"I've been here a bunch of times, y'know," he slyly explained, "One day, I'm gonna be a mage of Fairy Tail!"

"I see!" she giggled, "But why did you come to talk to me?"

Romeo tilted his head, "You were alone here, and I wanted to wish you good luck on your trip! But you'll be fine, you have Natsu-nii and the others with you, and I heard you're really strong too!"

"Thank you…" Wendy said to him, moved by the younger boy's words. She decided to get up and look for Natsu, Gajeel, Sapphire and Gold, because they seemed to be taking a long time.

Quickly spotting Natsu, she asked him, "Where's Gajeel-nii?"

"I'm right here."

Natsu and Wendy turned to see the mentioned Dragon Slayer and his cat floating beside him.

"Okay, now there's only-" Natsu started but was cut off by the remaining person approaching the group.

"Are we all ready?" A confident Gold asked.

"Now we are!" Replied a cheery Wendy.

"Alright!" Gold yelled, raising his right fist in the air. Natsu narrowed his eyes, noticing something off about the Thunder Dragon Slayer. He pondered about it for a few moments before coming to a conclusion.

"HEY! WHY'D YOU MOVE YOUR GUILD MARK TO YOUR HAND?"he roared.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, MY OLD ONE WAS STABBED RIGHT THROUGH!" Gold countered.

"But you broke the chaaaain!" Natsu whined.

"What chain?" Sapphire questioned as she joined the group.

"Haven't ANY of you noticed it?" The fire mage shouts in disbelief. To his dismay, they all stay silent.

"Look on your shoulders!" he instructs them, "What do you see?"

All of them simultaneously peer at their own shoulders in confusion before Wendy answers,

"It's our guild marks, Natsu-nii. Why?"

"All us Dragon Slayers have our marks on our shoulders," the said teen pointed out, "But then THIS guy *points at Gold* had to go and ruin it by putting it on his HAND!"

"…"

"THAT'S IT?" Gajeel bellows.

"That's not exactly important…" says Crys, having heard the ruckus from across the room.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him putting it on his shoulder, Natsu?" Lucy asks him.

Natsu just pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think it's his way of being close to the other Dragon Slayers." Lisanna whispers to the two girls, who end up smiling at the cuteness of it all.

"Anyways, isn't it time to go?" Sapph ponders.

"Yeah, it is." Gajeel replies, somewhat irritated by the morning's chaos.

"Then let's go!" Natsu complies, running over to the doorway. The other Dragon Slayers follow suit.

"Good luck, everyone!" Romeo yells.

"See you soon!" Lucy waves to them.

Levy runs to the door, "Promise you make it back before Christmas, all of you!"

"Psh," Gajeel grunted, "As if we'd miss it."

"You better come back alive, Squinty Eyes, Dumbass Bolts!" Gray tells them.

"Shut it, Ice Brain!"

"Whatever, Stripper!"

"Gold!" Crystal calls out, "Be careful!"

In response, Gold turns around and gives her a wink.

Master Makarov approaches the entrance, "All who wear Fairy Tail's mark shall be protected by their loved ones! Don't give up, my children!"

"Aye, Master!"

Riding on Wendy's shoulder, Charle holds a worried look. _'…My vision…I hope it's not true…'_

The Dragon Slayers disappear into the horizon.

* * *

><p><em><span>December 16<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Riverside_

_Approximately 9:45 AM_

*SLURP, GULP, SLURP!*

The Iron and Sky Dragon Slayer stared with sweatdrops at the side of their heads as Sapphire feverishly drank out of the peaceful river.

"AHH, so refreshing!" says Sapph as she wipes her mouth, "I love this water! It's so _tasty_!"

"Isn't that just the same as drinking?" Gajeel asks gruffly.

"Well…we've gotten pretty far with flying," Gold announces while glancing at a map, "But Charle, Happy and Lily and the Pokémon are pretty tired."

"And that building is so far away…" Wendy sighs, "It's even farther than the Royal Capital of Fiore! **(2)**"

Natsu frowned, "At least they're not in Seven or Bosco **(3)**…then we would've had to take…_a train." _He almost doubled over at his worst enemy, "We just gotta keep going South-West."

"The question is, how the hell were they able to kidnap two people and get back there in one night?" Gajeel asks them. They stay silent, all in deep thought.

Gold breaks it. "Hey…were you always this observant, Scrap for Brains?"

The Iron mage stares back with his ravenous red eyes, "So what if I'm observant? At least I notice these things!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There you go being an idiot again!"

"WHAT?"

BAM!

"What was that for!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel as he held his swollen cheek.

"For being in the way!"

"Why you-!"

BOOM!

POW!

The Exceeds, Wendy, and Sapphire all make a big sigh of exasperation.

"Are we really a good team?" Happy deadpans.

"_Men…" _Charle shakes her head in disapproval.

"We'll be fine!" says Sapphire, "We're all in this together!"

Her fist goes into the air as a sign of confidence and strength.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh, as you can see, I did my research for this chapter. **

**(1): This part here isn't research. I'm just reminding those who are up-to-date with the Fairy Tail manga that this fanfic has NO timeskip involved. That's why Romeo hasn't aged and is still younger than Wendy. This is also why Wendy doesn't seem to know him too well. He's not in Fairy Tail yet and is still 'just a little kid' to everyone.**

**(2): The Royal Capital of Fiore exists. In fact, in Fairy Tail chapter 265, the guild travels there for the [insert name of certain 'event' in story which will not be named at the moment]. It is called Crocus, the blooming capital.**

**(3): Seven and Bosco exist too. Both are two different kingdoms that share the same land borders as Fiore. **

**Check the Fiore and Earthland maps if you don't believe me.**

**Have a nice day/night!**

**~Miyuki**

**Next time: Chapter 23: Ambush**

**In which the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds try to have a decent dinner and there is a chase in the air.**


	25. Ambush

**Wow! This has got to be one of my fastest updates ever! Well, welcome!**

**For the millionth time, I apologize for the links at the bottom of the previous chapter. The special something I wanted to show you doesn't work. Here, I'll try again (remove spaces):**

** : / / . ? q h = & = & q = # / **

**So! Who wants to do the disclaimer today?**

**Emerald: I guess I'll give it a shot…**

**Me: That's the spirit, Rald! Go on!**

**Emerald: Miyuki doesn't own a lot of things. There, I said it.**

**Me: *sigh* Well, it was worth trying…=.="**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on PokéTail!:<span>_

_Making their way back to Fairy Tail after being kidnapped by the Fukushu Squad, Gold, Sapphire and friends plan an attack for revenge against the enemies hiding the shadows. The group of Dragon Slayers set off on a journey to find said foes and beat them to a pulp. What will these young Dragon mages come across on their quest?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 23:_

_Ambush_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 16<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Great Plains of Fiore_

_Approximately 7:00 PM_

"So…hehehe…" Natsu spoke through the silence his friends were giving off, "Does the food look good?"

The silence went on as the four other Dragon Slayers, plus the three Exceeds, stared at the so-called food with suspicion and uncertainty.

"No offense, dude," said Gold with a sweatdrop on his head, "But it looks like shit."

"Shut up, Thunder Head. I'd like to see _you _make something better." Natsu countered, visibly irritated. You can't blame him, at least he tried.

"You're on, Squinty Eyes!" Gold stood up and went farther away to make his meal.

"I miss Dia…his food was so good…" Sapph grumbled.

"Me too." Wendy agreed with a sigh, "I'm glad we had our own lunches. But we didn't prepare for dinner…"

"Seriously, what exactly was Salamander tryin' to make?" Gajeel uttered as he picked at the contents in his bowl with his metal spoon (which he actually managed not to eat).

"It's fish." Happy commented after a bite of the said food.

"_Really?"_ The Iron Dragon Slayer did not look convinced.

The blue Exceed nodded, "Natsu can't make anything fancy. He can only toast, burn, roast and flambé things. Charle, would you like a piece?" he asked the female cat, to which his reply was a no.

"That makes sense," Wendy proclaimed, "I wonder what Gold-nii's cooking tastes like…"

Sapphire perked up, "Actually, it's pretty good. One time, he had to cook for the rest of the Dex Owners."

"So he has a hidden talent. Great." Gajeel says with boredom written all over his face.

The Sky Maiden thought for a moment, "I heard that Gajeel-nii could sing…terribly."

"WHAT?" The Iron mage yelled, "Who told you that! ?"

"G-Gray-san."

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

* * *

><p>"Damn! There aren't any good ingredients in here!" Gold cursed while he searched through his bag. Did he really have nothing good packed in there? Yes.<p>

He sighed. It was probably a good idea to head back to the others. It wasn't like Natsu was having any better luck than him.

* * *

><p>"This sucks…" Natsu frowned. He couldn't lose to Gold!<p>

But there was nothing to cook! Just as Happy had explained before, there was nothing Natsu could do about the situation. There wasn't even any animals in this freaking area!

"Maybe I should've taken more from Lucy's fridge…"

* * *

><p>"Well, what'd you guys make?" Sapph questioned the two boys.<p>

"Um…"

"Y'see…"

Sapph raised an eyebrow. Gajeel, Wendy, Pantherlily and Charle gave them both looks of expectance.

"Okay, I admit…I made nothing." Natsu announced, lowering his head.

Everyone deadpanned, "We all expected it."

Natsu went to the nearest tree to sulk.

"Uhh…I guess I kind of…sort of…made something…" Gold mumbled under the hard faces of his comrades.

Sapphire questioned once again, "Then what'd you make, Gold?"

"…"

"…"

"…Nothing."

"DAWQERGHNG!" Everyone fell to the ground.

"THERE WAS NOTHING TO MAKE!" the Thunder Dragon Slayer cried out in defense.

On the grass, Sapphire wailed in desperation, "DIA~!"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA EAT NOW?" Gajeel bellowed.

Slowly, all eyes went towards the bowl of 'fish' Natsu had made.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day<span>_

_Approximately 9:30 AM_

After packing everything up, the Dragon Slayers began to travel once more.

"The food last night…" Wendy mumbled with a look of discontent.

Before anyone else could say anything, Gold shook his head:

"And we never spoke of it again."

They decided to follow that statement. All seven of them travelled solemnly for a while, still gloomy over last night's dinner, much to Natsu's dismay.

Sapphire tried to start a new conversation with Gold, "That Fukushu group…"

"Huh?" Gold stopped in his tracks and turned to her. Everyone else paused as well to see what Sapphire was going to say.

"I wonder if they're strong…" she muttered.

Her golden-eyed companion grinned, "Nah. They're no match for us."

She smiled, "I guess you're right…"

They continued walking for a little while before Gajeel, the one in the middle behind Natsu and Wendy, suddenly stopped.

"Hey, why'd you stop, Iron?" Sapphire asked him.

Gajeel didn't respond. He just narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air…

…_Is that…!_

"_GET DOWN!" _he ordered at the dumbfounded Dragon Slayers as they were pushed to the ground.

"HUH?"

_**BOOM!**_

"What the!" Happy screamed. Natsu and Wendy jumped out of the way just in time.

Gold and Sapphire stared at the explosion just a few feet away from them in shock. Fortunately, Gajeel was fine too, as he was sprawled out on the ground beside them.

"Heheh…" a chuckle came from the trees above. The Dragon Slayers and Exceeds all looked up to see none other than the Fukushu leader.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" he said, addressing the two Pokémon trainers.

"YOU!" Gold exclaimed, "Or…ME!"

"No, 'You' is fine," Fukushu-Gold spoke calmly, "Remember, we're different people."

"What the heck was that for! You coulda hurt someone!"Gajeel growled.

"That's the point, you ignoramus counterpart." He scoffed.

"Where's the rest of your little gang!" Sapphire roared, "Were they too scared to come?"

Fukushu-Gold shook his head, "No, they're waiting for you to come. I just came to get you myself," He looked down at a Pokéball in his hand, "You're too slow."

"WHY YOU!" Natsu yelled, "You're the one who kidnapped Gold and Sapph! I'll beat you up, bastard!"

The enemy didn't reply as he released a Metagross from the Pokéball. He jumped from the tree to the top of the Metagross as the steel Pokémon tucked in its four legs and began to fly away.

"If you want to fight for real, right now, follow me!" Fukushu-Gold taunted as he flew into the wind.

"YOU'RE ON!" Natsu and Gold yelled at the same time.

"Togetaro, chase after him!" Gold called out his trusty Togekiss **(1). **He quickly jumped on and took off.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled to his partner, "Full-speed ahead!"

"Aye sir!"

"W-wait for us!" Wendy cried while Charle picked her up.

"Dammit!" Gajeel and Pantherlily flew up as well in an attempt to catch up.

"Hey, you guys!" Sapphire whined, calling out her Tropius.

Soon, all five Dragon Slayers were chasing the Fukushu Squad's leader.

What will happen next…?

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOOT! Best chapter ever! That was sooooo fun to write! I'm so proud of myself!**

**(1): Yes, Gold's Togepi evolved. Twice. In the HGSS arc. Which I still haven't completely read.**

**See you guys next time!**

**Please review!**

**~Miyuki **

**Next time: Chapter 24: The Battle Has Started**

**In which messages are sent and Fukushu-Gold unleashes something frightening.**


	26. The Battle Has Started

**OH MY ODA-SENSEI! WHY HAVEN'T I UPDATED THIS FIC IN A LONG TIME?**

**Seriously! Before, I would update PokéTail once a week! What happened?**

**Well…I am pretty nervous for the next few chapters since I have never written a fighting scene other than the 'little' scuffles the guild has every day. ESPECIALLY NOT WITH MAGIC AND POKEMON COMBINED!**

**What? That makes you nervous about reading the future chapters?**

**Great! We can be nervous together!**

**On the manga side (Fairy Tail), the Games have given me so much inspiration! If any of you have been following me (stalkers!), you would know that I've already written three chapters of my new story **_**Between The Games. **_**Amazing, isn't it? **

**Let's get on with the show!**

**Gray: How is it that after over twenty chapters, there STILL has to be a disclaimer?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on PokéTail!:<span>_

_"If you want to fight for real, right now, follow me!" Fukushu-Gold taunted._

_"YOU'RE ON!" Natsu and Gold yelled at the same time._

_"Togetaro, chase after him!" Gold called out his trusty Togekiss. He quickly jumped on and took off._

_"Happy!" Natsu yelled to his partner, "Full-speed ahead!"_

_"W-wait for us!" Wendy cried._

_"Dammit!" Gajeel and Pantherlily flew up as well._

_"Hey, you guys!" Sapphire whined, calling out her Tropius._

_Soon, all five Dragon Slayers were chasing the Fukushu Squad's leader._

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 24:_

_The Battle Has Started_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 17<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Rosorro Wasteland_

_Approximately 10:00 AM_

The Dragon Slayers continued speeding through the clouds, keeping a close eye on their enemy.

"Apologies, am I too fast?" Fukushu-Gold yelled from meters ahead of the group.

"Wendy!" Gold called out, ignoring his other-self for the moment, "Here! Tell the others that we're headin' into battle!"

With a cry of surprise, Wendy caught the Pokédex in her hands and quickly began typing.

_The battle has started_

Immediately, both Exceeds and Pokémon sped up to match the Metagross' speed. Wendy clutched Gold's precious Pokédex and slightly opened her mouth to let some air in. She would need it for the fight.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu roared in determination.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earthland<span>_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 10:05 AM_

The message flashed on both Lacrimas and Pokédexes.

_The battle has started_

Makarov nodded. Erza passed her Lacrima to him-a silent question for any last messages.

The Master took the Pokédex and typed slowly before handing it back to Erza.

Unfortunately, neither Gold nor Sapphire could check to see what he had said in his note. As the previous message had stated, the battle had already begun.

* * *

><p>As soon as the steel Pokémon landed, Natsu attacked with full force.<p>

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" he cried, ramming into the Metagross. The said creature took serious damage due to type disadvantage, but still stood mightily on its legs.

"Meteor Mash!" Fukushu-Gold retaliated. Metagross flew to the fire-breather and knocked him down with four glowing punches.

Sapphire barked out orders, "Dono! Pilo! Rollout! Solarbeam!"

Donphan and Tropius behaved, launching both attacks at the same time. Metagross dodged the two attacks and countered with Metal Claw.

Gold, Wendy and Gajeel watched on standby as Natsu and Sapphire openly attacked the metal monster. All three spun around, smelling three figures behind them. They were met with three attacks at once, and dodged.

As the smoke cleared, a somewhat metallic voice spoke, "You three don't seem to be having much fun."

Wendy was taken aback when she heard the familiar voice.

"What the hell do you know!" Gajeel jumped and turned his fist into an iron beam.

His arm collided with a green sword-like arm.

"Gallade, Slash." Fukushu-Wendy spoke calmly. The Blade Pokémon swung its arm around to hit Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer protected himself with his Iron Dragon's Sword.

Meanwhile, Fukushu-Natsu was swinging around a metal pole in an attempt to hit one of the opponents. Just as he was about to sneak up on Sapphire, Gold blocked the swing with his own billiard cue.

"Sneak attacks? Well, deceiving others _is _a part of every battle, huh?" he blocked another blow, "I guess this is where living in the Pokémon World becomes useful."

"What are you yappin' on about to yourself?" Fukushu-Natsu spat at him as the two metal objects collided once more.

"I'm just gonna combine something from the Pokémon World and Earthland, okay?" And with that, he sent a large electric current through his cue. The electricity travelled through the metal pipe the pink-haired was holding, thus electrifying him. Fukushu-Natsu fell to the ground with wide eyes.

"Wow…I expected _a lot_ more from you, Flame-head impostor (Natsu: I heard that!)," Gold watched the Fukushu member twitch, as sparks flew out of his body.

"That's weird…" The Breeder muttered. Sparks weren't supposed to come out of people's bodies like that. Or were they? Usually, the enemy would be fried to a crisp, not sparking.

'_Eh, maybe it's just in my imagination.' _Gold thought while running towards Wendy and Fukushu-Gajeel.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" The blast of air hit Fukushu-Gajeel in the chest and sent him flying a few yards.

"Nice, Wendy!" Gold made a thumbs-up. He looked over to Gajeel, who was just about finished with Gallade.

But suddenly, the air grew thick, as if gravity had lost all meaning.

"H-huh?" Wendy yelped, "It's a change in the atmosphere!"

"What the hell? !" Natsu and Gajeel screamed in shock.

"It's my secret weapon." Fukushu-Gold stated with a smirk as he held an empty Master Ball. It could be noted that his clothes were somewhat charred. His body was also soaking wet, and he had a bruise forming on his left leg.

Sapphire stared at the purple matter forming in front of the other Gold, "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me…"

"What is it?" Wendy cried.

The purple matter transformed into a large beast with spike-like protrusions in its tail.

_~I didn't think it would turn out that way_

"It's-"

Her reply was cut off by an extremely loud roar.

A dragon's roar.

_It might have been the last thing we expected from them._

_I didn't even know what it was at the time._

_But we were determined to win anyhow. That's just how Fairy Tail is._

"_**GRRAAAAOOAAR!"**_

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAH! Was it okay? Was it awesome? Did you absolutely hate it? I need to know!**

**Here we go! This is the start of all the foreshadowing! I'm dropping many hints in this chapter for the next few key parts of the storyline! Yes, my dear friends, PokéTail has a plot!**

**Anyone got any guesses for what the beast is? And for who's speaking in the last few lines? Say so in your review!**

**On a quick final note, the 'rumor' of the Dragon Slayers having enhanced hearing has been CONFIRMED! I will try my best to add that aspect into the future battles!**

**Watch out for some Dragon Slayer teamwork in the next chapter!**

**Arigatou!**

**~Miyuki **

**Next time: Chapter 25: Dragon Slayers vs Fukushu Squad**

**In which something bad happens, and back in Fairy Tail, a decision in made.**


	27. Dragon Slayers vs Fukushu Squad

**Sorry it's been a while, guys! But I managed to pull through and make this chapter! This is all my blood, sweat and tears poured onto paper. No really, it is.**

…

**Okay, okay, it's not true. **

**Or is it?**

…**This just shows that my mind is messed up.**

**Disclaimer, please…**

**Erza: Who dares to make Fairy Tail their own without permission?**

**Silver: Possibly the same one who intends to take Pokespe.**

**Blue: Oho…whoever that person is, that's never going to happen.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on PokéTail:<span>_

_After a heated chase with Fukushu-Gold, a battle has erupted between Team Dragon Slayer/Exceed Squad and the Fukushus! When everything starts to seem too easy for the well-trained Slayers, Fukushu-Gold brings out a beast that makes the Dragon Slayers think twice about doubting the Fukushu Squad's strength…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 25:_

_Dragon Slayers vs Fukushu Squad_

_December 17__th_

_Earthland_

_Rosorro Wasteland_

_Approximately 10:45 AM_

The Dragon Slayers covered their ears hearing the familiar roar of a dragon. It was painful enough to hear, but with their enhanced hearing, it hurt_ way_ more.

"What is it, Sa-nee?" Wendy cried in a worrisome tone.

"It's…" Sapphire gritted her teeth, "**Giratina**, the legendary Pokémon of distortion. It attacked us when we were travelling to Earthland."

_"I think it's angry that we crossed its territory!"_

_"Everyone! I've found the rainbow portal!"_

_They all jumped in. Seconds after, the portal disappeared, leaving Giratina in its world…_

"But why is it with _him_?" Gold asked, referring to his crazed look-a-like.

"How am I supposed to know? !" Sapph replied.

"HEY, YOU!" Gajeel called out to the Fukushu leader to solve the problem, "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT THING?"

"I caught it myself," he held up the Master Ball, "Long before you Pokedex Owners stepped into the Distortion World."

"Then you were the one that was controlling it to attack us!" Gold exclaimed.

"No wonder it was so angry!" The Water Dragon Slayer commented, "You were forcing it to go on a rampage!"

"Correct," he answered, "But you all escaped its wrath, so I decided to follow you to Earthland."

"Why are you targeting them anyways, you bastard?" Natsu yelled angrily.

"For _revenge." _

"Revenge for what?"

Natsu's question was not answered, as Giratina had begun firing several dark pulses. Everyone was sent flying like ragdolls.

"GAAAH!"

"EEEEK!"

"That's one crazy attack!" Pantherlily exclaimed, catching Gajeel in mid-air.

"It reminds me of that creepy guy on Tenrou Island." Natsu spoke to himself, remembering the Black Mage that sent off dark pulses of magical energy that killed everything around it.

Would they be killed if they got hit by these attacks?

"Happy…!" He heard Sapph yell in shock, "Are you alright?"

'_Happy? What's wrong with Happy?' _Natsu panicked as he scrambled over to the two. He slightly gasped seeing his furry partner.

Happy was covered in scratches. But that wasn't what caught Natsu's attention.

It was his precious left angel wing.

And it was _bent_ in a sickening way. So sickening that Natsu had almost screamed at the sight of it, but he refused to, seeing that it would upset Happy even more.

The blue cat sniffled, "Natsu…"

"Happy! I'll…I'll get Wendy! Just stay with Sapph okay?"

"A-aye…"

He came running back with Wendy and Charle by his side about five minutes later. At that time, another pulse was fired, barely missing the three Dragon Slayers and Exceeds.

"Did I hurt your small friend? My apologies." Fukushu-Gold said, somewhat chuckling.

"What's your freaking problem? !" Gajeel attacked Giratina with his magic.

"You hurt Happy, you bastard! Thunder Dragon's Bullets!" Gold shot electric bullets out of his fingertips as he rode on Togetaro.

Giratina was able to dodge both attacks by disappearing into a dimension for a split second before returning.

"Now, Togetaro!" Gold ordered. The Togekiss used Metronome, which turned into a Solarbeam. Giratina howled at the bright light as it was pushed backwards in an explosion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Natsu, Wendy numbed the pain on Happy's wing.<p>

"It will take a while for me to re-position it." Wendy stated with a serious look.

Charle shook her head, "You can't use so much power at one time, Wendy."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu screeched, "Happy's in bad condition!"

"If Wendy heals him completely, she won't have any power left to help the rest of you!" The white Exceed retorted.

"We…should get help."

"Huh?" Natsu and Charle turned to Wendy.

"We should get the others to help," she repeated, "It's going to be hard to defeat Giratina and protect Happy at the same time. Not to mention that some of the other Fukushus are around here somewhere waiting to attack us."

"Don't sweat it!" Natsu tells her, "We can totally beat those guys!"

"That's not what she's saying!" Sapphire growled, "What if someone else gets hurt in this battle? What if _all_ of us get hurt?"

"We won't-"

"She said _if_," Charle interrupted him, "But if there's more of us, there will be a bigger chance that we can beat these villains without anyone else getting hurt."

Natsu didn't respond.

"Better safe than sorry, Natsu-nii…" Wendy says, looking down at the injured Exceed.

The Fire Dragon Slayer takes a deep breath, "…Okay. We'll get them."

"You guys distract Fukushu-Gold while I call the others," Sapph opened her Pokedex, "And leave Happy to me."

"Right!" They ran off to assist Gold and Gajeel.

Sapph began to type.

_Send some guys over here! The Fookshoes are stronger than we thought! They have Giratina!_

Of course, she had no idea how to spell 'Fukushu', not that she cared. They would understand what she was saying. The young mage pulled her bandana out of her hair and carefully got to work wrapping Happy's deformed wing with her bandana.

It hurt her to see him in such agonizing pain. Sapphire knew that Happy's wings were something special from the moment he hatched from his egg. She clenched her teeth in rage.

The Fukushus are _**so **_gonna get it.

* * *

><p><em><span>December 17<span>__th_

_Earthland_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_Approximately 11:30 AM_

"Oh no…" Blue said after reading Sapphire's message.

"They're in trouble…" Levy announced in disbelief.

"Come on, then!" Ruby suddenly declared, "Who's coming with me?"

"We'll all go," Red proclaimed, "Us Pokédex Owners, I mean."

Yellow nodded, "We're indebted to Fairy Tail. Let's pay them back by helping the Dragon Slayers!"

"We'll come too," Erza spoke, "There may or may not be some kind of odd magical energy collected there."

"Erza and I are gonna check it out," Gray said coolly, "And help you guys too, of course."

"Then it's settled."

Everyone looked up to see Makarov standing on the bar countertop.

"Go!" he exclaimed, "Help out your brothers and sisters!"

"Aye sir!" they all yelled, dashing out the front door.

"The new enemy is Giratina…" Diamond spoke with determination.

"So it is." Platinum replied.

"No matter what…" Emerald recited.

"_We'll beat it!"_

Erza and Gray grinned.

"They're a lot like us, y'know?" Gray commented fondly.

"Yeah," the Requip mage responds, "I'm glad Sapph and Gold found such great friends."

* * *

><p>"Magically enchant attack power, defense power, and speed!" Wendy chanted, "Arms! Armor! Vernier!"<p>

Natsu, Gajeel, Gold, and Wendy herself were coated in bright lights. They (minus Wendy, who was keeping hold of her magic) rammed at Giratina's sturdy body.

"We ought to use the Secret Arts!" Gold yelled out.

"Hell yeah, this giant beast ain't gonna go down unless we use our full power!" Gajeel agreed.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu added nonchalantly.

"_Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" _The three Dragon Slayers said together, still glowing in Wendy's light.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

"Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!"

"*Revision: Sparking Sword!"

"Couldn't you have thought of a better name?" Natsu complained before leaping towards the giant Pokémon.

"I'll change it later, okay?" an annoyed Gold replied, taking off after him.

Gajeel shook his head, "This is messed up."

"Of course…" Lily sighed, soaring through the air.

Sensing the three attacks, Giratina dodged once more by opening a dimension and slipping through it. An explosion resounded where it was once standing.

"Hey!" The fire Dragon Slayer cried out, "That ain't fair!"

"How do you like this beast?" Fukushu-Gold taunted. The Dragon Slayers looked up, haven forgotten all about the teen.

Gold grinned, "You're pretty good, I'll tell you that. You'd have to be a high-level trainer to be able to control a legendary Pokémon."

"Why thank you, that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me." Fukushu-Gold told him sarcastically (what's sad is that it's actually true).

The Dragon Slayer's grin turned into a smirk, "Don't get used to it."

"I never planned to," he replied. The Fukushu leader pulled on his sunglasses, "Subordinate 2 and 3, out of the shadows!"

The Fairy Tail mages were not surprised to see Fukushu-Wendy and Fukushu-Gajeel jump out at them. All of them blocked their so-called surprise attacks. Gold threw his cue at Wendy, who caught it and used it to block Fukushu-Wendy's metal baseball bat. Where in the _world_ she got the bat, she really had no clue.

"You forgot we each had a keen sense of hearing and smell." Gold stated, flashing a toothy grin.

"Didn't look like it when we were ambushed by your look-a-like a while ago."

"Nobody asked you, Steel head!"

They were interrupted by Wendy's roar, which threw her enemy a few yards away. She picked up the metal bat that laid on the ground, left behind by its owner.

"Here, Gajeel-san," she handed him the bat.

Gajeel blinked before regaining his breath, "Thanks, kid." He started munching on it like there was no tomorrow.

"GUYS, WATCH OUT!" Natsu yelled out after pinning Fukushu-Gajeel to the ground.

An explosion was heard.

* * *

><p>Sapph looked up, hearing the giant 'ka-boom' to see a giant cloud of smoke rising up in the air.<p>

"Sapph…"Happy called out in pain, "Are they okay…?"

"Yeah." She answered quickly.

In all honesty, she wasn't completely sure. There had been many explosions before this one, yet this one seemed louder and larger than the other ones.

But she just had to believe. Believe that they were all doing just fine.

"They're awesome Dragon Slayers."

Little did she know…someone was lurking behind her in the shadows, holding something our young Fairy Tail mage was sure to despise…

_~Nothing hurt more than seeing the rest of my friends in pain_

_Giratina is fierce and destructive, just like a real dragon_

_But…none of us are going to give up just yet._

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *In the manga, when Natsu absorbed Laxus' powers, one of his moves were 'Revision: Exploding Lightning Flame Blade'. I took the revision part for Gold's secret art.**

**Oh! A new set of questions, I see. Are Gold, Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, Charle and Wendy okay? Who is sneaking up on Sapphire and Happy? When will the others arrive?**

_**Find out next time…**_

…

…

**Um…yeah, that's it…**

**What? What do you mean I forgot-**

**Oh.**

**Find out next time…**_**on PokéTail!**_

**Review, please! ;)**

**Next time: Chapter 26: Surprising Discoveries**

**In which...uhh...there are many...surprising discoveries?**


	28. Surprising Discoveries

**AAAAAARRRRGGGHH! WHY IS IT GETTING HARDER TO WRITE THIS? ! I'M SORRY FOR GETTING DISTRACTED BY **_**THE LEGEND OF KORRA**_** AND **_**ADVENTURE TIME**_**! GRRRRR!*bangs head on table several times* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, now that my crazy breakdown over…guess what, you guys? It's been over a year since I first published PokéTail! That's absolutely amazing! I can't believe it's already been a year! Thank you for all the support you guys have given me! I love you all! :D**

**And for once, I won't keep you waiting with a disclaimer! They won't catch me if I've said it over twenty times already, right?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on PokéTail:<span>_

_"It's…__**Giratina**__, the legendary Pokémon of distortion."_

_"Happy's in bad condition!"_

_"We…should get help."_

_"GUYS, WATCH OUT!"_

_An explosion was heard._

_Someone was lurking behind Sapphire in the shadows, holding something our young Fairy Tail mage was sure to despise…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 26:_

_Surprising Discoveries_

* * *

><p>Quickly moving away from Fukushu-Gajeel, Natsu coughed out the smoke from the sudden explosion. Seriously, fire was okay with him, but <em>smoke <em>was another story. It tasted_ and_ smelled bad.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Gajeel! Gold! Wendy! Are you guys alright?"

There was no response. Natsu clenched his fists in worry.

"You guys! Are you all okay? Answer me!"

"D'ya really think that we'd be done in so easily?" a gruff voice came from the smoke.

The Salamander whipped his whole body around towards the cloud of smoke, "Gajeel!"

From the blackness out stepped the Iron Dragon Slayer, with Gold and Wendy being carried by Charle and Lily, all covered in black soot.

Natsu laughed wildly at their appearances, "Men in black!"

Charle wacked the pink-haired Dragon Slayer on the head, "Wendy and I are NOT men!"

"Ow…"

"Whatever," Gold says, "Let's finish off Fukushu-Wendy and Gajeel. At least they're a better challenge than Fukushu-Flame Brain."

"HEY!"

The quartet of Dragon Slayers (and the two Exceeds) went off to where the two Fukushus were for one more beat-down.

* * *

><p>"RIIIIIAAAAAAAHH!" a high-pitched, creature-like scream was heard.<p>

"HOLY POTATO!" Sapphire cried out, grabbing Happy by instinct.

The Water Dragon Slayer gasped, realizing what the beast was. Her blue eyes became saucers as she took a few steps back.

"Where you goin'?" Fukushu-Sapphire emerged from the bushes, "Don't you just love my little Salam?"

_A Salamence._

'_I…have to fight!' _Sapphire reached for her Pokéballs, _'It won't be like last time…!'_

"I'm goin' nowhere, other me."

And so the showdown began.

* * *

><p>"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"<p>

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The two Fukushus barely dodged the two combined roars.

"Why does your leader want revenge?" Wendy questioned.

"That's inapplicable information!" Fukushu-Wendy countered.

"You're inapplicable information!" Gold shouted.

Natsu laughed once more as he and Gold high-fived, "BURN!"

Fukushu-Wendy narrowed her red eyes at them. Fukushu-Gajeel stepped up from behind her.

"Let me handle this, Subordinate 3." He spoke metallically. All of a sudden an iron spear shot through the Fukushus' stomach, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"As is you could have, _impostor_." Gajeel said darkly as he watched his look-a-like fall.

"You…didn't have to go that far…" Natsu spoke in a horrified tone. Wendy and Gold nodded slowly in agreement.

"I didn't kill him," Black Steel proclaimed, "I just taught him a lesson."

"Are…you sure?" Lily wondered, still staring at the non-moving Fukushu.

Suddenly, Fukushu-Gajeel's body began releasing sparks as he twitched, making odd hollow noises.

"_Error…Error…"_

"What the heck?" Natsu bellows.

Gold stared in astonishment, "Fukushu-Natsu did the same thing!...Though the 'Error' thing is new."

"Hey, crazy chick at 6 o'clock!"

Both Natsu and Wendy spun around to face the enemy, who was charging towards them.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…"

"SKY DRAGON'S…"

"_WING ATTACK!"_

The two attacks hit her directly in the head and chest.

What happened next was impossible to comprehend.

Fukushu-Wendy…exploded.

* * *

><p>Sapphire took a few steps back, panting.<p>

"What's wrong?" her enemy taunted, "Ya tired already?"

She didn't answer. _'I've gotta protect Happy! I must defeat the Salamence!'_

As her trusted Blaziken attacked the Salamence on its own, Sapph narrowed her eyes in realization.

'_I…just sounded like Ruby from that time…'_

"_**I've gotta protect her!"**_

"_**I MUST defeat the Salamence!"**_

Memories from the incident flashed through her mind whilst the Water Dragon Slayer tried to focus on the battle.

* * *

><p>"What the FUCK just happened?" Gajeel swore in shock.<p>

"Hey!" Charle complained, "Don't just say those kinds of words in front of Wendy!"

Said mage spoke up, "She…she…_exploded_?"

"But…where's the gory stuff? !" Gold proclaims, "Not that I want to see it, but still!"

"That's right…" Lily mused, "There's no blood or remnants. Nothing!"

"Hold on…is that _**metal**_?" The Iron Dragon Slayer pointed to a scrap of broken parts lying at the spot where Fukushu-Wendy once was.

Natsu gasped, "Then that means…she's a _**robot**_!"

"No way, no how!" Gold, Charle and Gajeel disagreed immediately.

"Ah…but she is."

Gold spun around and looked up, "Where have you been this entire time, me?"

"I told you already," Fukushu-Gold said in annoyance, "We're not the same people. 'You' is the correct way you should address me."

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"Anyway, as I was saying…" the shade-wearing foe told them, "All three of my subordinates are indeed robots, as you said, Pinky."

"HEY!"

"THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HIM!"

Ignoring the outraged cries from the two Dragon Slayers, the leader smirked, "I created the robot trio based on my former comrades' appearances."

"No way…!" Gajeel gawked.

Wendy tilted her head in confusion, "Former…comrades?"

The enemy nodded.

* * *

><p>'<em>Not good…not good! I'm thinking about the incident…' <em>Sapphire gritted her teeth, frozen in place.

"_**I won! It's alright now!"**_

Fukushu-Sapphire's laugh echoed through the air, "My precious Salam! Beat her down once and for all!"

"No! Toro, one more Sky Uppercut!" she commanded. The fire-type wasn't fast enough though. Toro was thrown several yards away by the Salamence's Dragon Tail attack.

"_**Look! I've chased away the Salamence!"**_

Sapphire turned around to see her beloved partner hit the ground in the distance with a thud. "TORO!"

"_Gotcha!" _her look-a-like yelled.

The Fairy Tail mage barely had any time to turn again to see the Salamence's claws about five feet from her face.

"…_**Why…are you crying?"**_

"NOOO!" Screamed an angry voice, "GET _AWAY_ FROM HER!"

* * *

><p>"My former comrades are from the Fairy Tail Guild."<p>

"_WHAT?" _Everyone cried out.

"Don't lie, you bastard!" Natsu roared, "I've never seen you before in my seven years as a Fairy Tail mage!"

"I didn't say they were from_ your_ Fairy Tail."

"H-huh?" Gold sputtered.

"My former comrades were from the Fairy Tail Guild in _**Edolas**_." Fukushu-Gold announced darkly, "I was once a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild."

_TBC…_

**Next time on PokeTail: _Ch. 27: They Were Treated Better_**

**In which there are secrets and untold stories revealed.**


	29. They Were Treated Better

**I'm really sorry about the cliff-hanger in the last chapter. I hope you can all forgive me!**

**By the way, when some of the Edolas counterparts are mentioned, there will be some made up last names, with the exceptions of the ones that were already known (such as Dragion, Ashley, etc.).**

**Green: Robots, huh…anyways, all she owns in this chapter is the Fukushu Squad. **

**Now I present to you, a long chapter of PokéTail!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on PokéTail:<span>_

_The Fairy Tail mage barely had any time to turn again to see the Salamence's claws about five feet from her face._

_"NOOO!" Screamed an angry voice, "GET __AWAY__ FROM HER!"_

_"My former comrades were from the Fairy Tail Guild in __**Edolas**__." Fukushu-Gold announced darkly, "I was once a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokespe and Fairy Tail Crossover:<span>_

_PokéTail_

_Chapter 27:_

_They Were Treated Better_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 17th<span>_

_Earthland_

_Rosorro Wasteland_

_Approximately 1:00 PM_

"No…no way!" Gajeel shouted.

Natsu gaped, "Does that mean you knew Edo-me and Edo-Wendy and Edo-Lucy? !"

"Dragion and Melphane? Yes. Lucy? No."

"Holy crap!" Gold cried out, pointing accusingly up at his counterpart, "This means…you're my parallel self? No wonder I can't seem to hate you!"

Fukushu-Gold…or rather, Edo-Gold…which one should I call him?

Anyway, the leader who was still perched on Giratina, narrowed his eyes, "It's really too bad that_ I_ hate you."

"Wait a minute…" Natsu sniffed the air, "I smell…"

"_Natsu!"_

The Salamander grinned, "Erza and the Ice Prick?"

"It's everyone else too!" Wendy pointed towards the group of running Pokedex Owners being led by Gray and Erza.

"Help has arrived!" Blue announced with a confident grin.

Gold returned the grin, "We didn't need _this_ much help…"

"Of course not…" Crys shook her head with a small smile.

"Are you all alright?" The Titania ran up to the Dragon Slayers.

"You guys didn't bring Lucy with you?" Natsu questioned.

"Disappointed, are we?" Gray teased, earning a glare from the fire mage, "She stayed at the guild, saying that they couldn't be left shorthanded."

"_Oh Arceus!" _Pearl cried out. He stared up at the ghostly beast, "It really is Giratina!"

"Whoa…" Diamond panted, coming up beside his friend.

There were several other comments from the Pokedex Owners, awing and gawking over the giant legendary Pokémon in front of them.

Silver noticed the teen atop of the beast, "So you're the one threatening Gold and Sapphire." He crossed his arms over his chest with a determined glare.

"Why yes." Fukushu-Gold smirked.

* * *

><p>The Salamence was knocked to the side.<p>

"…R-Ruby? !"

He stood in front of her, with his Mightyena growling at the enemy.

"You…came."

"Of course I did." He replied. Even if she couldn't see his face, Sapphire could just see the cocky smile on his face that he had whenever he was (occasionally) battling. This was his true nature.

Fukushu-Sapphire gritted her teeth, "So now there're two of ya, huh? Alrighty! Salam, Hyper Beam!"

"Nana, you use Hyper Beam too!" Ruby ordered.

Both Hyper Beams collided.

"I won't let you beat me!" the Fukushu woman yelled, "Salam, stronger!"

The Salamence's Hyper Beam began to push Nana's back little by little.

Ruby quickly shielded his eyes from the bright light of both beams, "Now, Sapph!"

"Right!" Sapphire stood up, "Water Dragon's…ROAR!"

* * *

><p>"Why do you even want revenge?" Blue asked him, "What did they ever do to you?"<p>

Fukushu-Gold sighed. This was the millionth time this question was asked.

"I might as well…" he muttered. He jumped off Giratina and landed softly on the ground.

The group watched him, keeping their guards up as they listened to his past.

.

"_I was living in the world of Edolas when I was nine _(Erza and Gray's eyes widened) _until I found out that the magic power in our world was beginning to run low. My partner, the future Fukushu co-leader Sapphire and I worked on a way to figure out how to prevent the magic from disappearing."_

_._

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Emerald called out, "How old did you say you were back then?"

"Nine." He answered curtly.

"How the heck were you trying to figure out how to stop the disappearance of magic when you were only nine? !"

"My mother said I was a child prodigy."

"Erza-san, didn't someone say that there were counterparts who existed as the opposite version of you guys?" Crystal asked her.

The mage nodded, "That's right."

Silver smirked evilly, "If this guy's a child prodigy, he's definitely the opposite version of the Gold we know."

"Huh?" Gold perked up, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Both Silver and Crystal answered with straight faces.

The Fukushu leader rolled his eyes.

.

"_So as I was saying…when we tried to fix the problem, people would tell us that there wasn't a problem at all. It would be impossible for the world's magic to run out. Everyone believed that what __**we**__ were doing was wrong. But I knew __**they **__were wrong. Although…before I was able to prove to them that I was helping them, one of my machines went wrong and summoned hyper-space magic. The Anima. Sapphire and I both fell into the Pokémon World by accident."_

_._

Gold frowned, "That's what happened to me and Sapph…the Anima…"

"Could it be…"Erza put a hand in a thinking position, "You were nine years old. The Anima also opened here on Earthland when Gold was nine years old, so maybe…"

"…Gold-senpai and Sapphire-senpai were sucked in from this side at the same time?" Platinum finished the equation.

Green nodded, "That would make…a portal connecting Earthland, Edolas, and our world-A three-way wormhole!"

The requip mage spoke again, "It must have been how Mystogan was able to travel to Earthland as well! He must have known about the wormhole, but not about its path to the Poké-World! It was a matter of luck that he was able to get to where he wanted to go."

"I…don't get it at all…" Natsu said as his head began to spin, "Too much thinking…"

Edo-Gold, finally deciding that the conversation was getting off track, continued where he left off.

.

"_Sapphire and I were made fun of by the other children for making machines and creating blueprints. I decided to show them what we were made of by making human-like robots. I used three people I knew who hadn't tried to stop me back in Edolas as the main design. Natsu Dragion, Wendy Melphane, and a fellow child prodigy, Gajeel Pentetsu."_

_._

"Gi hi hi," Gajeel laughed, "I knew he was awesome." **(A/N: Although he only appeared in the anime)**

Wendy looked confused, "But if you were only nine when you were sucked in, wouldn't you have made children if they were based off your friends?"

"I made them older and enhanced them," the Fukushu leader shrugged, "Dragion was a wimp, so I based off his in-car persona. Pentetsu was too plain, so I made him into a feisty fighter."

"Hey! He wasn't plain at all, bastard! He was exciting and cool!" Gajeel objected.

"And as for Melphane, she was at that age when I last saw her. She was older than me."

.

"_We worked in the Silph Co. in Kanto doing odd jobs to get money for the parts. When we finished all three of them after four years, the two of us frightened the other children with what we called the Subordinates. Eventually, we were out casted by the people around us. Sapphire was my only true human friend."_

"_**If everyone hates me, then I'll hate them too!"**_

"_**I would never hate you, Sapphire."**_

"_**I wasn't talking about you."**_

"_**I know."**_

"…"

"…_**Let's get back to work."**_

"_We then trained the Subordinates and ourselves to use Pokémon for combat. Around that time, we heard about the incident that took place at the Battle Frontier three years ago. I was astounded to see people that looked exactly like us. But the thing that intrigued me was that they were being interviewed and being broadcasted for the entire country to see."_

"_**How do you feel about saving the world alongside your fellow Pokedex Owners?"**_

"_**Hehe…it was nothing."**_

"_**I did most of the work! I appreciate your appreciation towards my awesome heroics!"**_

"_**Yeah right, Gold!"**_

"_My blood was boiling, and so was Sapphire's. How could these two be treated as heroes? We shared the same looks, yet…we were out casted! They weren't even giving their share of appreciation to their comrades! And after spying on our other selves-"_

"Spying?" Red questioned, "That is _super_ creepy."

Gold felt a shiver go up his spine, "You got that right."

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME," Fukushu-Gold loomed over them, "THIS IS THE GOOD PART."

The Battler waved his hands in front of him in panic, "Okay, okay! Sorry!"

"_-we figured out that they also came from another world, that was eerily similar to ours. We fall from another world and what do we get? No friends and no place to go. They fall from a different world and what do __**they **__get? Interviews and heroic titles! We then travelled to Sinnoh, and managed to capture Giratina. I had found out before that it could be used to travel through worlds. Sapphire and I both decided to follow the famous Pokedex Owners to our parallel world of Earthland…to get revenge on them for being treated better."_

_._

Everyone fell into an awkward silence as Edo-Gold finished.

Gray spoke up slowly, "That is…one messed up backstory."

"Then that means that the magical energy Master was talking about wasn't actually magical energy!" Erza declared.

"It was Giratina's dimension powers." Blue said.

"Dude…what the hell is your problem?" Gold gritted his teeth, "It wasn't our fault that Sapph and I were treated better than you guys!"

"You anger me…" his counterpart seethed, "I don't understand how someone like you can be treated as a hero!"

"What are you...!"

For the first time ever, Fukushu-Gold slid his shades over his eyes. He raised his hand to the Giratina who had been waiting its Master's commands.

"Giratina…ATTACK THEM!"

* * *

><p>Sapphire gave out a hearty laugh while falling to the ground on her back, "We…beat the Salamence!"<p>

"Yeah," Ruby wiped the sweat on his face with the back of his hand, "We beat the Salamence."

The Dragon Slayer stared up at the sky, "Hey, Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"Did this battle…remind you of anything at all?"

The Coordinator froze. He would have to lie again…he hated it...but it just wasn't the right time yet.

"No, I don't think so."

He expected to get hit in the head or something, like usual, but surprisingly, the girl just sighed.

"Okay."

They stayed in an awkward silence (much like with Fukushu-Gold and the others) until a giggling sound was heard.

A certain blue cat strolled up behind the duo, "She llllllllikes you!~"

"EH?"

"H-HAPPY?"

"Aye! I'm all better, as long as I just walk for the meantime."

This time it was Ruby's turn to sigh.

"Let's...get back to the others."

Although…similar to in chapter 25, an explosion was heard.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it came from where Natsu, Gajeel, Gold and Wendy were. Very original, isn't it?**

…**No, wait, don't answer that.**

**Review this secret-revealing chapter please!**


	30. Author's Note-IMPORTANT

**Miyuki: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long.**

**Gajeel: "Sorry it's been so long", MY ASS!"**

**Gold: You've been gone forever, dammit!**

**Natsu: What happened to the fight? !**

**Wendy: Miyuki-san, weren't we in an explosion when you left off?**

**Sapphire: DID THEY DIE? !**

**Gold: Oh man, you **_**better **_**not have killed us off, Author, or else I'm gonna-**

**Miyuki: GUYS, CALM DOWN! Why in the name of heck would I even **_**think**_** of killing you guys off. Besides, the story isn't done yet, I need you guys to finish it.**

**Gold: Wait, so you're going to kill us **_**after**_** the story? !**

**Miyuki: NO! Please guys, could you get out for a sec? This is supposed to be MY note to the readers, and it's **_**important**_**.**

**Gajeel: As if you'd have somethin' important to say, ya crazy writer…**

**Natsu: OI! You're not…ending the story, are you?**

**Gajeel: ***_**IGNORED!**_*** 0o0**

**Miyuki: If you would leave me in peace to finish this note, then **_**maybe**_** you would know if I was ending the story or not, Natsu!**

***The door slams***

**Miyuki: *sigh* Finally. Now back to what I was going to say.**

**As you can see from the PokéTail crew, you're not the only ones upset that I haven't updated in about four months. I have the smallest, tiniest impression that maybe, just maybe, some of you may or may not be more or less upset and tired of waiting for the next chapter to come out. Unfortunately, today is not that fateful day.**

**Now before you start throwing tables at me (oww…that would hurt…), I just want you guys to know that I seem to have run into a wall. Yep. A wall. A giant indestructible wall that blocks us from getting to chapter 28.**

**Now, how exactly do we break this wall, you ask? **

**Well, there's only one way. And only I can do it. I must rethink about the story thus far and see what I can do to keep you all interested and entertained, more so than last time. In other words, FIND SOME DAMN GOOD IDEAS TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I can only hope that when I actually **_**do **_**get those damn good ideas, that they won't end up turning into crap when I write (type) them down.**

**If you all can give me some more time (I know, I know. I said I was sorry, didn't I?), I can try to get those ideas, and also make sure they **_**don't**_** turn into crap. I beg your forgiveness (again).**

**And as for this fic ending…**

**HELL NO! I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT cut this story short. I'll finish this story, no matter how long it takes! Even if there's not a single person left on this Earth who enjoys this story, I WILL FINISH IT. Especially, and mostly for you beautiful readers, but also for myself.**

**I promise you guys, one day PokéTail will be back up and running! So stay tuned!**

**~Miyuki**


End file.
